La Apuesta
by Arantxa Bay
Summary: Las apuestas entre Edward y Alice se remontan a la guardería, ahora esta en juego una reliquia familiar, Edward pide ayuda a Bella, ella a cambio le pide ayuda para conseguir que su jefe se fije en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Cualquiera puede hacerlo —Edward Cullen le dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa, levantó su martini con aceitunas y le dio un sorbo.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos —Alice sonrió diabólicamente mientras hacía tintinear frente a él las llaves del coche—. Y todos están equivocados, Edward, como tú —volvió a hacer sonar las llaves y las metió en su pequeño bolso de ganchillo negro.

—Podría hacerlo incluso dormido —respondió él—, y te garantizo que sería mejor que lo que has visto hasta el momento.

—Promesas, promesas. Si yo fuera tú, lo olvidaría. Evita la vergüenza... otra vez.

Edward parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermana gemela.

—¿Vergüenza? Debes de estar bromeando. Lo escribiré con una mano atada a la espalda —tomó otro sorbo de martini e hizo señas al camarero para que les llevara otra ronda—. Y que sea la derecha, porque soy diestro. No quiero ninguna ventaja.

—Sí, claro, la misma canción de siempre —Alice se reclinó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y qué me ofreces esta vez? Porque supongo que me ofrecerás algo, ¿no? Y será mejor que sea bueno, porque ya me estoy cansando de todo esto.

—Lo que tú quieras, hermanita. Lo que sea.

—Eso suena muy arrogante. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes —le dio unas palmaditas al bolso para recalcar sus palabras.

Edward sacó el pincho de plástico lleno de aceitunas del martini y se lo pasó a Alice. Los dos habían estado compitiendo con las apuestas durante años, pero la verdad era que adoraba a su hermana. La quería más que a nadie.

—Puedes llamarlo arrogancia si quieres, pero yo lo llamaría confianza en uno mismo, porque esta vez puedo ganar.

Alice se rió.

—¿Quién va a ganar? ¿Sabes, Edward?, te voy a aceptar la apuesta, pero sólo para demostrarte que estás equivocado, igual que la última vez. Y ya sabes lo que quiero... lo que los dos queremos.

Edward tomó aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente antes de responder.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿La espada? —casi se ahogó al decir las palabras, porque quería el objeto desesperadamente—. La espada —repitió para asegurarse. Alice asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, no te emociones, hermanita. Quedará estupenda en mi vitrina de los trofeos.

—No debería decirte esto, especialmente cuando, bueno... no quisiera humillarte recordándote cuántas veces he ganado últimamente. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir tan lejos? Podríamos apostarnos algo más sencillo, como un crucero.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin darse tiempo a pensarlo.

—Completamente seguro. ¿Y tú?

Ella también asintió.

—Y no te ataré una mano a la espalda, porque no quiero que después te quejes de que estabas en desventaja —Alice se rió y alargó una mano para estrechar la de su hermano—. Ahora o nunca. ¿Hay trato?

—¿Con todas las de la ley? ¿No cambiarás de opinión?

—No.

—Sólo uno será el propietario —Edward se inclinó hacia delante para darle la mano a su hermana—. Trato hecho. Ahora discutamos los detalles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas, se que muchas sois tímidas y no os gusta decir nada, pero no importa, se que estáis leyendo yo disfruto haciendo esto, espero que vosotras también.**

**Cullen Vigo, oficialmente solo escribo para ti. Muchas gracias.**

**Espero que esta vez no tenga tantos problemas para publicar como la vez anterior.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

_Rosalie entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándolo con nostalgia mientras leía. Era magnífico... y impresionante... maravilloso... fantástico... magnífico. Era... estaba magnífico con los calzoncillos... __slips... con__ el batín de brocado rojo. Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el delgado tejido del negligé negro, sexy, escotado, ajustado y medio transparente mientras pensaba en las maneras en las que podría complacerlo. .. satisfacerlo... darle placer._

—_¿Le gustaría que lo acompañara esta noche,__ I__win... Harry... Igor... Emmett? —ella se separó de la puerta, saliendo de las sombras y, dando un salto, atravesó la habitación hacia el escritorio... diván... balcón... hacia el escritorio. Sus senos se alzaban con excitación a cada paso—. Me gustaría que me tomara, señor —jadeó. Dejó al descubierto sus abundantes senos apartándose el negligé y le ofreció los rosados pezones, listos para recibir sus caricias seguras... dominantes... expertas... sus caricias eficientes—. Ahora, señor —gimió—. Tómeme ahora, se lo ruego. Enséñeme su virilidad férrea e impaciente. La restricción y la virginidad son unos estados sombríos, y le suplico que usted... tú... le ruego que me tome antes de que muera debido a mi necesidad carnal, exigente y libertina de sus placeres._

Bip.

Edward Cullen sacó un pañuelo de papel de uno de sus cajones y se secó el sudor del rostro antes de contestar al teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre. Irina?

—Tu cita de las once, Edward, con Bella Swan, la ayudante de Ángela.

—Dame dos minutos y después hazla entrar —observó la pantalla del ordenador y sonrió. Era un buen comienzo, y eso que Alice pensaba que no podría hacerlo. Iba a ganar esa apuesta, su hermana estaría mordiendo el polvo dentro de unas dos semanas. No era tan difícil.

—¿Querías verme, Edward?

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta. Conocía a Bella de pasada. Era agradable y muy trabajadora, sobre todo trabajadora. Pero era bonita. En realidad, podía ser preciosa, si suavizara algo esa manera de ser, demasiado formal. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, amplia y a veces sexy, aunque nunca llevara barra de labios. Edward se imaginó sus labios pintados de rojo, de un rojo oscuro húmedo, brillante y suculento... Después su atención se desvió a los pechos. No eran tan grandes como los de Rosalie, pero no estaban mal. No estaban nada mal. De repente le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y se las secó en los vaqueros.

—Bella, ¿por qué no das un salto hasta aquí y te sientas? —sugirió—. Despacio. Tengo que ver todos los detalles.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Me has pedido que dé un salto?

—¿Eso he hecho?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Edward sonrió inquieto y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa.

—Estoy intentando tener una imagen visual para esta cosa... para este proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. Y dar un salto es lo único que se me ocurre para lo que estoy describiendo. Eso es todo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para una campaña publicitaria? —Bella dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta detrás de ella—. Si quieres tener el punto de vista de una mujer, y supongo que sí, ya que me has preguntado, la expresión dar un salto hace pensar en un desfile de caballos.

—Es cierto —se colocó bien las gafas de cerca, miró la pantalla del ordenador, tecleó algo y preguntó—: Entonces, si entrar de un salto en la habitación no es muy acertado, ¿qué puede serlo? —se aclaró la garganta—. Suponiendo que es lo que haría una mujer que está... eh... ansiosa por caer en los brazos de su amante. ¿Tal vez se abalanzaría?

—¿Qué tal si pruebas con algo más directo, como correr o precipitarse? A veces las palabras más simples crean la mejor imagen. El objetivo es que el público conozca un producto, y si hay una mujer dando saltos, abalanzándose o saliendo despedida, conseguirás que los lectores piensen en lo que no quieres que piensen.

—Tienes razón otra vez —dijo Edward guardando el documento—. Por favor, siéntate —señaló la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

—Pensaba que querías que corriera, o que me precipitara —respondió aún desde la puerta.

—Ésas fueron tus palabras, ¿recuerdas? —Edward se recostó en la silla y se dispuso a observarla—. ¿Hay algún verbo mejor? ¿Desbocarse? ¿Lanzarse? ¿Salir disparado?

—Y si me desboco, me lanzo, salgo disparada, corro o me precipito, ¿qué gano yo con eso? —preguntó pasándose una mano impaciente por el cabello—. ¿Se me reconocerá como ayudante de la campaña, ya que parece que es eso lo que estoy haciendo?

—Tengo entendido que has hecho un buen trabajo como la ayudante de Ángela —de ninguna manera iba a contarle lo que estaba haciendo. Los cotilleos estaban a la orden del día en Cullen y Asociados y él los evitaba a toda costa. Bella era más guapa de lo que recordaba. Mucho más que Rosalie, menos maquillada, ojos marrones. Los de Rosalie eran... bueno, aún no lo había decidido—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? —también tenía un pelo bonito, color chocolate. El de Rosalie era rojo y rizado, pero el de Bella, marrón y liso, caía desde los prendedores y le enmarcaba el rostro, creando una imagen femenina, delicada, casi angelical—. ¿Un año?

—Dos años, Edward. Como ayudante.

—¿Todavía no te has hecho cargo de ninguna campaña?

—Nada de lo que merezca la pena hablar. Un par de anuncios cortos para una tienda de alimentación, la imagen de una residencia de ancianos... Nada importante. Pero Ángela es estupenda y me cede gran cantidad de responsabilidad.

—Eso he oído. Y también he oído que manejas muy bien toda esa responsabilidad, por eso te voy a hacer una oferta. ¿Estás preparada para ocuparte del puesto de Ángela Weber mientras está fuera con permiso de maternidad?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella sin dudar—. Conozco las campañas, sé lo que quieren los clientes y estoy dispuesta a tratar con ellos desde ahora mismo, si es eso lo que decides.

Edward sonrió. Bella era una persona segura de sí misma, y eso le gustaba. Tal vez le daría a Rosalie algo de eso.

—Entonces, ¿estás preparada para entrar? Eso está bien, porque Ángela tendrá que irse al hospital en cualquier momento.

—Pero, ¿Mike Newton no está también metido en esto? —preguntó Bella. Según los rumores, Mike Newton, que era el siguiente en la lista de promoción, se había estado preparando para hacerse cargo del puesto de Ángela, y todos pensaban que sería así.

—Mike todavía está fuera de la ciudad, y mi padre dejó un memorándum diciendo que tú eras la siguiente si Newton no regresaba antes de que se fuera Ángela. Y no ha vuelto, lo que significa que el puesto es tuyo, si lo quieres. ¿Qué dices?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dramione black y Cullen Vigo, muchas gracias y a mis niñas tímidas también gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¿SI lo quiero? —Bella sonrió, pero lo hizo con calma, con una sonrisa controlada—. ¡Por supuesto! —tenía un montón de ideas. Había empezado a tenerlas meses atrás, cuando Ángela mencionó lo del permiso de maternidad. Se había preparado por si acaso—. Entonces, ¿tendré posibilidades para ascender en la siguiente promoción? —tenía treinta años y necesitaba un ascenso. Ya era hora de empezar a subir y forjarse una carrera.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es asunto de mi padre, yo no me encargo de esas cosas —sonrió—. Pero si haces un buen trabajo, puede que se fije en ti.

—¿Que se fije en mí? Ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre. Cuando se cruza conmigo en el pasillo me saluda con la cabeza, así no tiene que decir nada. ¿Y ése es el hombre que se tiene que fijar en mí para que ascienda? — se preguntó Bella.

—Tú haz un buen trabajo con las campañas de Ángela y veremos lo que pasa —agarró una carpeta y la abrió—. Aquí dice que la presentación de Sporty Live se hará la próxima semana. ¿Estás preparada? — le preguntó Edward.

—Sí —tragó saliva. Sabía usar el PowerPoint para la presentación, sabía cómo le gustaba el café a Sam Uley, el vicepresidente de la empresa, sabía cómo colocar las sillas en la sala para que se viera mejor. Pero sobre la campaña actual... conocía sólo de pasada lo que Ángela había estado haciendo. Sin embargo, conocía los datos, las cifras, la competencia, las tendencias, ese tipo de cosas que nadie más quería hacer y de las que ella estaba encantada de ocuparse para que se fijaran en sus esfuerzos—. Estoy preparada — dijo Bella, sabiendo que su voz no sonaba muy convincente—. Y estoy deseando empezar.

—Entonces, bienvenida a tu primera campaña — Edward se quitó las gafas, las dejó a un lado y la miró—. Es un trabajo duro, Bella, pero es tu oportunidad. Y tal vez sea la última que tengas, ¿quién sabe?

—Mi oportunidad —murmuró Bella. Había pasado varios años sin llegar a ninguna parte, ni siquiera en su matrimonio. Después de cinco años de casada se había despedido de un marido que no acababa de entender que su mujer quisiera realizarse personalmente. Así que Bella había llegado un poco tarde a la vida real—. Estoy preparada —dijo con algo más de convicción—. No voy a decepcionarte, Edward, ni a ti ni a Cullen y Asociados.

Edward asintió distraídamente, fijándose de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador.

—Bien. Le diré a mi padre que estás lista cuando hable con él esta noche. Puede que quiera llamarte o verte cuando vuelva. Así que, ¿te importaría atravesar corriendo la habitación y sentarte? —volvió a señalar la silla y sonrió. Bella no se movió.

—Sólo si se me reconoce. Otra campaña no le puede hacer mal a mi curriculum, —dijo.

—Reconocimiento... no, sí... quiero decir... — Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que tengo que ser sincero, ¿no?

— Sí, si quieres que colabore.

—Bueno, no es realmente una colaboración. Necesito... bueno... tengo que observar los movimientos femeninos... eh... y senos.

—¿Una campaña de sujetadores?

—No exactamente —contestó él negando con la cabeza.

—¿Ropa? ¿Algo deportivo? Correr... No estás intentando meterte en Sporty Live, ¿no?

—No quiero a Sporty Live, esto es algo diferente. En realidad, ni siquiera es una campaña. Sólo son observaciones para hacer una descripción, y no tiene nada que ver con Cullen y Asociados. Es algo personal, nada sobre la publicidad.

Bella se miró el pecho y después volvió a mirar a Edward.

—Y para eso «personal» tienes que observar mis...

—Senos. Ya sabes, toda... —él se acercó las manos al pecho e hizo un movimiento circular—. Toda la... zona. En general. Nada personal —se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo—. Es una simple investigación pero, pensándolo mejor, tal vez debamos olvidarlo.

Las campañas de publicidad a veces requerían unas condiciones de trabajo poco convencionales, y Bella estaba acostumbrada a ello. Un mes atrás había tenido que pasar casi una semana comiendo mostaza para conocer el producto, un paso necesario en el proceso de publicidad para convencer al público de que la mostaza de su cliente era la mejor del mercado. Antes había tenido que empaparse de loción para después del afeitado, paseándose por la oficina para poder describir con detalle cuáles eran las reacciones de sus compañeras ante el olor. Y también tuvo que trabajar con un producto para las hemorroides... conocer ese producto no fue tan divertido, pero mereció la pena cuando se reconoció su mérito como ayudante en otra campaña. Por eso la petición de Edward no la sorprendió.

—Mi abuela tenía senos, Edward. Yo tengo pechos. Una palabra directa que no admite confusiones. No hace pensar en los senos de una abuela ni en los de un ama de cría, a menos que sea eso lo que quieres conseguir —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, aunque Edward la estaba mirando a la cara.

—Y si te pido que corras por la oficina para que pueda observar tus pechos me demandarás por acoso sexual.

—Podrías ir al parque, donde hay un montón de mujeres corriendo. Allí podrás estudiar esos senos con sujetadores deportivos.

—Buena idea — dijo él sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Es una idea magnífica, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con ese proyecto. Tengo que forjarme una carrera. Así que dime en lo que estás trabajando y en qué te puedo ayudar, además de correr por la oficina.

—Ángela dijo que eras ambiciosa.

No, no iba a hablar de la novela romántica que estaba escribiendo, ni siquiera a Bella, porque no entendería ese juego de apuestas entre hermanos en el que él estaba perdiendo más de lo que quería admitir. La última vez había retado a Alice a que escribiera un anuncio de galletas para combatir el mal aliento de los perros, sabiendo que no había manera de vender el producto de una forma elegante. Pero ella lo hizo, y su anuncio llenaba los laterales de los autobuses, aparecía en televisión y en las vallas publicitarias. Su castigo por haber perdido la apuesta había sido quedarse sin su Volvo plateado, y a él le encantaba ese coche.

La siguiente apuesta era la novela. Edward se había reído unas cuantas veces del trabajo de su hermana, que era editora de novelas románticas. Pero al parecer su actitud la había molestado, porque lo había retado a escribir un libro que fuera publicable. En realidad tenía que escribir tres capítulos en tres semanas, y si eran buenos él reclamaría la espada de la guerra civil de su tatarabuelo. Si su hermana ganaba, ella se quedaría con la espada para siempre. Hasta el momento tenían la custodia compartida y, aunque su valor económico no era mucho, sí que tenía un gran valor sentimental. Para que la apuesta fuera justa, Alice no sería el juez; una de sus compañeras de trabajo tomaría la decisión final. Edward sonrió, pensando que la espada pronto sería suya.

—Ángela tenía razón, soy ambiciosa. ¿Qué tal si me hablas de esa campaña de senos en la que estás metido? —le preguntó Bella.

—Como ya te he dicho, no es una campaña —le contestó sintiéndose culpable por engañarla, que lo miraba impaciente. Le gustaban el juego y las apuestas, pero no jugaba con la gente, y algo en la expresión de Bella lo obligó a ser sincero—. Es un proyecto personal, no tiene nada que ver con la agencia.

—Sea lo que sea, lo quiero —contestó ella inmediatamente—. Me has pedido mi opinión dos veces en diez minutos, y eso debería ser suficiente para demostrarte que soy la persona adecuada para trabajar contigo en ese proyecto «personal» —atravesó la sala, se sentó frente a él y puso las manos sobre el tablero de caoba—. Soy la persona adecuada, Edward. Y tú lo sabes, o no me habrías pedido que empezara a dar saltos.

—Me has dado muy buenas ideas, Bella, y agradezco tu ayuda, pero no es nada en lo que pueda involucrarte. Créeme, si pudiera meter en esto a alguien, serías tú —mientras hablaba observó los movimientos de Bella. No recordaba haber visto nunca a nadie que se moviera con tanta gracia. Y sus senos... pechos no se elevaban cuando caminaba, sólo se balanceaban ligeramente. Era un balanceo agradable. Bonito. Hipnotizador. Bella sabía quién era y lo que hacía. Haría lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quería, y eso le gustaba a Edward. Le gustaba mucho—. Es un asunto familiar, pero te agradezco tu ayuda.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa atrevida y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Creo que estás intentando hacerme salir de algo para lo que sabes que sería perfecta. Sea lo que sea, puedo hacerlo.

—¿Esto? —impulsivamente, Edward giró la pantalla del ordenador para que ella pudiera verla.

_Rosalie se quedó frente a él jadeando y abanicándose la cara sudorosa y ruborizada, esperando a que la poseyera. Sus labios carnosos y húmedos, unos labios del color de los tomates maduros, temblaron de emoción al pensar en lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Sus senos se alzaron otra vez, incontrolablemente, con una confusión rapsódica, provocándolo. Los latidos de deseo que él sentía en la ingle se multiplicaron al ver que ella lo deseaba y necesitaba._

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Bella echándose a reír—. «Sus senos se alzaron otra vez, incontrolablemente, con una confusión rapsódica...».

—Estoy escribiendo una novela romántica —se defendió a regañadientes—. Los hombres también las escriben, ya sabes.

—Claro que sí, y algunas son muy buenas, pero no creo que ésta... —no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo, y se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas—. Lo siento —dijo Bella secándose los ojos e intentando recuperar la calma—. Y... ¿has pensado en escribir una comedia?

—La comedia no es una opción.

—¿Opción?

Edward se aclaró la garganta, giró la pantalla de nuevo hacia él y apagó el ordenador.

—Buena suerte con Sporty Live.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la confusión rapsódica con los pechos, Edward?

—Y te agradecería que no fueras hablando por ahí de mi libro —le pidió él.

Ella empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se echó a reír otra vez.

—Lo siento —dijo secándose las lágrimas—. Es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza algunas de tus vividas imágenes.

—Muy bien, ríete, no me molesta —pero le ofendía que no hubiera podido ocultar su risa, especialmente cuando había estado dos horas escribiendo los primeros párrafos. Sin embargo, le gustaba cómo se reía Bella. No era como la risita nerviosa de Rosalie, sino un sonido fuerte y lleno de vida—. De hecho, puedes ponerte cómoda y seguir riéndote —se levantó y se marchó del despacho, dando un portazo al salir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Te he ofendido, ¿verdad? —Bella se sentó en un banco del parque junto a Edward, que estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno—. Mira, lo siento, no sabía que decías en serio lo de escribir una novela romántica. Creí que estabas intentando dejarme fuera de una campaña publicitaria.

—¿Pensaste que te estaba mintiendo? —preguntó él mirándola por encima de las gafas.

—Llamémosle proteger la integridad de tu trabajo —dijo sonriendo.

—En otras palabras, mentir —dijo Edward con voz firme.

—Vale —admitió ella—. Y después de leer lo que habías escrito, yo... eh...

—Lo odiaste.

—No exactamente. Digamos... —ella arrugó la nariz mientras pensaba en la palabra apropiada—. Digamos que dudo que la técnica que has empleado sea la mejor.

—Eres diplomática, Bella, lo reconozco —su voz se suavizó algo, y se giró para mirarla—. Quiero ganar una apuesta con mi hermana gemela. Es editora de novelas románticas, y me ha desafiado a escribir una que sea publicable. ¿Recuerdas las galletas Choc-Choc?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Una gran campaña. Salió mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba.

—Gracias a Alice... mi última apuesta, por cierto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Se le ocurrió a ella? Guau, estoy impresionada.

Edward suspiró y fijó la mirada en una mujer que pasó corriendo.

—Por eso me lo estoy tomando tan en serio.

—Debe de ser una gran competidora —Bella se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el cuaderno, pero él lo cerró de golpe.

—Digamos que ella suele ganar más a menudo. Pero esta vez no va a ser así. Aunque tengo que decir que he perdido tres veces en los últimos tres meses —por fin Edward se relajó un poco y se reclinó en el asiento del banco, mirando a las mujeres que hacían ejercicio.

Su mirada era sutil, y no lasciva, como la de la mayoría de los hombres que estaban sentados en los bancos, supuestamente admirando el lago Michigan, aunque en realidad miraban a las mujeres que se reunían en la orilla. Edward parecía concentrado, sumido en sus pensamientos. No era lo que ella habría esperado de alguien con su reputación.

—Lo hacemos desde que éramos niños—continuó Edward—. Empezamos jugándonos la paga y las golosinas y después, bueno, nos apostamos juguetes más grandes, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Siento haberme reído de tu novela.

—Dime, Bella, ¿era tan mala? —se fijó en una mujer que llevaba un sujetador de deporte muy ajustado y atractivo, abrió el cuaderno e hizo unas anotaciones.

—¿Has leído alguna novela romántica, Edward?

—He leído muchos fragmentos. Alice solía llevarse trabajo a casa los fines de semana —tenemos una casita en el Lago — y yo le echaba un vistazo.

—¿Sólo fragmentos?

—Sí, lo suficiente para hacerme una idea de qué iba todo.

—¿Y hacerte a la idea es toda la experiencia que necesitas para escribir una novela? Eso es como decir que si lees un anuncio en una revista ya estás listo para escribir uno, y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie —le quitó el cuaderno y lo abrió—. «¿Senos que saltan, se contonean, se mueven, brincan y oscilan?» —leyó Bella, y se echó a reír—. Te garantizo que esto no le llegará ni a la suela de los zapatos a las galletas Choc-Choc.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Cambia las condiciones de la apuesta —cerró el cuaderno, se lo devolvió y, por la expresión de su rostro, supo que ya había rechazado esa sugerencia—. O no —añadió rápidamente.

Edward asintió con la cabeza mecánicamente. Su interés estaba en otra parte, tal vez en una chica de veintitantos años demasiado dotada que corría llevando un top y unos pantalones cortos. La miró hasta que desapareció de su vista y apuntó algunas notas.

«Sí, es verdaderamente atractivo», pensó Bella, observándolo mientras él estaba sumido en el proceso creativo. Todas las chicas solteras de la oficina, y algunas casadas, hablaban de él. Alto, musculoso y con el cabello ondulado del color del bronce, era solamente dos años mayor que ella, y Bella se había fijado en él más de una vez. Pero cuando en la oficina empezaban a hablar de la sonrisa sexy de Edward Cullen, de sus labios sensuales, su voz profunda o su trasero espectacular, ella se obligaba a concentrarse en su carrera, no en el hijo del jefe.

—No tendrás un plan B, ¿verdad? —le preguntó-Edward mientras tapaba el bolígrafo, cruzaba las piernas y entrecerraba los ojos mirando al sol—. ¿Tal vez un escritor de novelas escondido en tu armario, o un romance inacabado en un cajón que pueda comprar, ponerle mi nombre y mandárselo a Alice?

—Plan B... podrías empezar leyendo algunas novelas antes de intentar escribir una —le sugirió Bella.

—Ya —respondió él sin demasiado interés.

—Y podrías ir a la biblioteca y sacar algunos manuales sobre cómo escribir libros.

—¿Algo más? —dijo Edward sin prestar atención a sus sugerencias y ahogando un bostezo.

—Tal vez podrías pedir consejo a, un experto. Ese comentario captó la atención de Edward, puso unos ojos como platos y se incorporó.

—¿Un tutor de romances? Tienes que estar bromeando. Tengo una amplia experiencia en ese campo, y nunca he recibido ninguna queja, muchas gracias.

—Bueno, yo me quejaría si me desabrocharas la blusa y me dijeras que tengo unos senos muy bonitos. «Ah, bonitos senos, querida, como pequeños melones maduros». Si me dijeras algo así, tendría serias dudas sobre tu... «amplia experiencia».

—Nunca he dicho pequeños melones maduros.

—Pero probablemente lo habrías hecho —Bella miró a una joven que corría y que había captado la atención de Edward, y su mirada se dirigió a los pies de la chica, para ver si llevaba zapatillas Sporty Live. No las llevaba, así que Bella miró al asfalto—. Y probablemente lo dirás, ahora que tienes la imagen en la mente. Es una mezcla de sugestión y de aferrarse desesperadamente a una esperanza.

—¿Crees que me estoy aferrando a una esperanza?—ella asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces sé mi tutora, Bella.

—¿Que sea tu tutora? ¿Cómo?

—Guíame. Hazme comentarios como lo has estado haciendo. Sácame de los melones maduros y llévame a... donde tenga que ir para hacer esto bien, para ganar la apuesta.

—Hablas como un verdadero romántico —se levantó y lo miró—. Tal vez deberías esperar a enamorarte y experimentar el amor antes de escribir el libro.

—¿Es que un neurocirujano tiene que hacer que le abran la cabeza antes de operar con éxito a un paciente?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, Edward. Buena suerte con el libro —al alejarse sintió que la miraba, pero se resistió al impulso de girarse, porque supo que estaba observando y memorizando el movimiento de sus caderas—. Esto es para ti, Edward —dijo contoneándose todo lo que pudo sin perder el equilibrio.

—¡Enséñame, Bella! —gritó él—. Enséñame la diferencia entre senos, pechos y melones.

La reunión de las tres de la tarde de directores de departamento acababa de terminar, y todos salieron de la sala de conferencias como ganado en estampida. Menos Bella. Para ella la reunión no había sido aburrida. De hecho, había tomado diez páginas enteras de notas, mientras que nadie había anotado ni una sola palabra. Se había sentido emocionada de formar parte de esas reuniones por primera vez, con su propio asiento temporal en el último rincón de la mesa de nogal alrededor de la que se podían sentar treinta personas. Había estado en la misma habitación que los que movían los hilos en la agencia, y estaba agradecida de que empezaran a considerarla una persona con un puesto de responsabilidad.

Estaba entretenida pensando en un plan que podría mantenerla en esa posición permanentemente... o eso esperaba.

—La reunión se ha acabado —dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Hay que volver al trabajo.

—Enseguida.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la vista que tienes desde ahí?

—En realidad estoy disfrutando de mi vida —recogió una bolsa de papel marrón, se levantó y se acercó a Edward—. Aquí es donde he querido estar desde que me contrataron, y quiero que sea algo permanente. Estoy dispuesta a trabajar más que nadie para conseguirlo, pero necesito algo de ayuda.

Edward se rió.

—Lo dices corno si tuvieras una misión.

—La tengo, y he tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que puedo tener una misión propia, en vez de quedarme al margen observando la de otras personas —llegó al asiento de Edward y vertió el contenido de la bolsa frente a él. Eran libros, por lo menos una docena—. Y como parte de mi misión tengo una proposición para ti.

Edward levantó un libro y miró la cubierta. Hombre, mujer, sonrisas, abrazos.

—Parece prometedor —el siguiente era parecido. Modelos fenomenales, diseños impresionantes, sexo a montones—. Hazme esa proposición.

—Perdón... —Irina, la secretaria de Edward, asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. No quiero interrumpir, pero tienes una cita a las diez —miró a Bella con el ceño fruncido—. Y me pediste que te recordara que revisaras tus notas antes de que llegaran tus clientes —salió dejando la puerta casi cerrada—. Nueve minutos, Edward —dijo desde fuera.

—Guau. Irina... —dijo Bella.

—Es eficiente —contestó Edward.

—Iba a decir que está convencida de que voy a seducirte.

—Si es así, ella nunca diría nada. Es cuidadosa con esas cosas —Edward agarró otro libro, lo estudió y arqueó las cejas con insinuación—. Muy cuidadosa.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —murmuró Bella. Aparentemente, Edward no estaba al tanto de los cotillees. Los oyentes ansiosos se apartaban cuando Irina se acercaba... se apartaban y le hacían reverencias, porque ninguno quería perderse las jugosas noticias de oficina que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a compartir— . Bueno, la proposición.

—Tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con senos —oyeron un ruido al otro lado de la puerta y Edward se calló, se levantó y la cerró—. Como iba diciendo antes de que Irina nos interrumpiera, hazme esa proposición.

La voz de Edward solía ser suave y sensual, pero pronunció las palabras en voz alta y Bella entendió que él pensaba que Irina aún tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta. Así que ése era uno de sus juegos.

—Edward, como sé que estás teniendo bastantes problemas con «esa» sección, quiero ayudarte. Sobre todo porque sé lo importante que es para ti. Y te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, como me pediste. He comprado algunos libros que pueden ayudarte con tu problema. Llenarán las lagunas que tienes, te ayudarán a pulir tu técnica, te enseñarán lo que una mujer realmente quiere de un hombre, te mostrarán cómo... "

—Vale, vale, ya lo entiendo —dijo Edward llevándose un dedo a los labios para hacerla callar mientras miraba incómodo hacia la puerta—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato? —se dejó caer en su silla y le hizo señas a Bella para que se sentara en la cabecera de la mesa, observando la naturalidad con que ella aceptaba esa posición.

—¿No más juegos?

—No en los siguientes tres minutos —dijo él mi rando su reloj.

—Entonces vayamos al grano —tuvo que admitir que Edward era bueno, involucraba a la gente con tanta facilidad que ellos no se daban cuenta de que los estaba involucrando hasta que era demasiado tarde. Y cuando dedicaba a alguien esa sonrisa perfecta y le brillaban los ojos era una combinación difícil de resistir. Bella sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y tomó aliento—. Seré tu tutora, como me pediste. Te daré ese empujón romántico que necesitas si tú me das el empujón que necesito para la campaña de Sporty Live. Sé que Mike Newton está dispuesto a conseguir ese puesto de ejecutivo, y que es el favorito de tu padre, pero quiero el trabajo, y lo haré tan bien como pueda hacerlo Mike. Mejor aún, porque él está fuera y, en mi opinión, se desperdiciaría una promoción con él.

—Muy bien, a ver si lo he entendido. ¿Me pondrás en la dirección correcta con las novelas a cambio de mis sabios consejos sobre Sporty Live? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No quieres que te recomiende a mi padre o que le pida que te dé el puesto?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

—Tu padre se fijará en mí si consigo a Sporty Live, y podré entrar en la siguiente promoción por méritos propios. Eso es lo que quiero, una oportunidad para que se reconozca mi trabajo. Así que quiero asegurarme de que lo hago bien con la campaña, porque éste es mi primer trabajo que dirijo yo. Y ya que tú eres un ejecutivo, tu parte del trato será mantenerme en la dirección correcta. Eso es todo.

—Y a cambio yo consigo...

Ella levantó un libro con una fotografía de un hombre atractivo abrazado a una chica rubia y lo agitó frente a Edward.

—Este es tu objetivo, y te garantizo que aquí no se mencionan los senos que se alzan, ni siquiera una vez.

—Así que tú me apartarás de los senos que se alzan y yo te acercaré a Sporty Live —Edward abrió uno de los libros y leyó la primera frase del prólogo. Después dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y metió el libro en la bolsa—. Trato hecho. Lo que tú quieras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Era el fin de semana del Memorial Day y Bella tenía grandes planes para los tres días y medio que iba a pasar fuera de la oficina. Lo primero en la lista era Sporty Live, y después ayudar a Edward. En el asiento trasero de su Toyota abollado y juvenil llevaba todo lo que podría necesitar para trabajar, y también llevaba alguna novela romántica más, por si Edward había leído las otras. Se rió entre dientes.

—Esto es una locura —dijo mirándose en el espejo retrovisor—. Esperar que alguien como Edward escriba una novela romántica publicable... después de lo que he leído. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté ayudarlo? —«reconocimiento profesional, posibilidades de ascenso», pensó. Y en pasar un fin de semana con Edward. ¡No! —No me importa si gana o pierde, con tal de que yo gane —«bueno, en realidad no». No le gustaba fallar en nada—. Pero seguro que va a ser fácil.

El camino al Lago estaba siendo todo lo agradable que podía ser, teniendo en cuenta que estaba escapando de Chicago un viernes por la tarde, cuando todos los demás estaban intentando hacer lo mismo. Todas las carreteras interestatales estaban colapsadas, pero eso no la molestaba, porque estaba deseando salir por primera vez desde... ¿cuánto tiempo hacía? ¿Meses? ¿Tal vez un año? Había estado trabajando sin descanso durante demasiado tiempo. Y aunque se suponía que ese fin de semana iba a trabajar, estaba deseando hacerlo en la finca familiar de los Cullen, situada en el mismo vecindario que el de los ricos y famosos de Chicago.

Llevaba parada cinco minutos y cerró los ojos, se apoyó en el reposacabezas y pensó en Edward por un momento. Era agradable, inteligente y atractivo, no como su ex marido James, siempre quejándose y de mal humor: Edward tenía un buen carácter y era considerado. Y no había nada desagradable en él. Las veintiséis mujeres que trabajaban en Cullen y Asociados podían dar testimonio de ello.

Estaba empezando a sonreír cuando el sonido de un molesto claxon retumbó desde el coche de atrás. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba rezagada unos cinco coches con respecto al que iba por delante, un pecado imperdonable en la interestatal de Chicago, así que avanzó.

Una hora después Bella entraba en el camino que llevaba a la casa de fin de semana de los Cullen y se sorprendió al encontrar una vivienda de madera de cedro rodeada de árboles y vegetación. No era la imagen que los Cullen proyectaban en la oficina pero... le gustó. Por un momento se imaginó viviendo en un lugar como ése.

—Negocios, Bella —se repitió mientras salía del coche—. Deja de pensar en tonterías —pero la imagen de Edward y ella en el columpio del porche que había visto desde el camino se le coló en la mente antes de que pudiera apartarla.

—Bella —dijo Edward desde la puerta principal, saludando con la mano—. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir—. Lo seguía un hombre enorme vestido con un mono y con cara de buldog que bajó los escalones y sacó las maletas del asiento trasero.

—Bonita casa —dijo intentando no mirar al columpio—. Pero no esperaba algo tan...

—¿Rústico? Eso es lo que todos dicen la primera vez que vienen. Mi padre la consiguió de un cliente que se negó a pagar hace años, y la dejó como estaba. Pero casi nunca la usa, así que está siempre disponible para Alice y para mí.

—Una vez rodaron aquí una serie de televisión, señora —dijo el hombre enorme con una voz densa y fuerte—. Yo participé. The Patrol, los miércoles a las nueve. ¿La conoce?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Nunca había oído hablar de ella, pero no quiso herir sus sentimientos.

—Formidable. ¿De qué hacía usted?

—De cadáver.

—Estuvo practicando durante días —dijo Edward haciéndole un guiño a Bella—. Cada vez que me daba la vuelta veía a Jacob en el suelo, conteniendo la respiración. A veces parecía tan muerto que sentía ganas de tomarle el pulso para ver si realmente lo estaba.

—¿Empezaba haciendo de muerto, Jacob, o alguien lo mataba antes? —le preguntó Bella mientras seguía a los dos hombres al interior. Se detuvo al atravesar el umbral. Muebles de madera, cabezas de animales, un oso disecado de pie sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras extendidas, dispuesto a mutilar a alguien. Bella se estremeció.

Pero aparte de los animales, era una habitación imponente y cálida, nada pretenciosa. Había una enorme librería al fondo, una zona de descanso junto a la chimenea con cómodos sofás para leer o... Sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadeando, Bella se fijó en la mesa de comedor, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la chimenea como para crear un rincón hogareño.

—Ya estaba muerto cuando empezaba la serie — dijo Jacob—. Allí —señaló la chimenea—. Boca arriba, con un disparo en el corazón. Veremos la cinta después.

Carie se acercó a Bella por detrás y susurró:

—Y si le dices que de verdad parece un muerto, te la pondrá otra vez... y otra.

—Muerto como todos esos... trofeos —señaló ella, intentando evitar la mirada de un castor que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. ¿Todo esto venía con la casa o...?

—Mi padre no caza —Edward sonrió—. Al menos, no animales. Compra todo esto en subastas. Su mujer de entonces lo tenía todo lleno de volantes, cortinas y cojines. Cuando la dejó por su esposa número tres empezó a comprar todo esto, cosas que la número dos habría odiado y de las que la tres nunca se quejó, porque estaba demasiado embelesada con su nuevo estatus social. Y lo mismo ocurrió con la cuatro y con la cinco. Pero no... mi padre es un amante, no un cazador.

—¿En qué habitación dejo esto? —preguntó Jacob dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—En el cuarto principal de invitados —dijo Edward. Jacob se alejó murmurando algo que no pudieron entender—. A veces es un poco brusco, pero...

—Cree que nos acostamos, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Bella—. Y tú le dejas que lo crea.

—Cree que me acuesto con todas las mujeres que conozco, y yo le dejo que piense lo que quiera. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Además, después de estos días probablemente no lo verás más.

—Lo malo es que no te tomas el trato en serio, Edward. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, pero te lo estás tomando como si fuera una cita de fin de semana. Y no es una cita, ¡es trabajo!

—Y no hay que mezclar los negocios y el placer, ¿verdad? —Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros—. Si hay algo que has dejado perfectamente claro es que en esto no hay nada personal, y no tienes que preocuparte, porque lo voy a respetar —su voz se volvió fría—. Tu habitación está en el piso de arriba, la última a la izquierda. Sue te ayudará a instalarte —se dio la vuelta bruscamente y salió de la habitación.

La despedida fue tan repentina y antipática que tomó a Bella por sorpresa.

—No sé lo que has hecho para enfadarlo de esa manera —dijo una suave voz desde algún lugar del pasillo por el que había desaparecido Edward—. Normalmente sólo se pone así cuando pierde una de esas estúpidas apuestas con Alice —la sombra sacudió la cabeza y una mujer pequeña y rechoncha dio un paso hacia la luz del pasillo y le hizo señas para que la siguiera hacia la escalera. Llevaba un delantal blanco pasado de moda sobre un vestido de algodón con motivos florales que le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Sus gafas tenían una montura metálica y el cabello, perfectamente blanco, estaba lleno de rizos que se le pegaban al cuero cabelludo como si fueran un casco. Sue llevaba un bastón de madera colgado del brazo izquierdo, pero se movía rápida y hábilmente—. No te preocupes por Edward —dijo subiendo las escaleras—, se le pasará pronto —se giró y le hizo señas a Bella para que la siguiera—. Tenemos que instalarte antes de... —pero Sue desapareció sin explicarle antes de qué, y cuando Bella llegó a su habitación la mujer ya estaba deshaciéndole las maletas—. Tu cama es cómoda. Estoy segura de que te gustará mucho más que la de Edward. La suya es demasiado dura. Pero si te gustan duras... —Sue fue hacia el baño y abrió la puerta—. Es pequeño, con una ducha ridícula, pero seguro que Edward te deja usar su baño. Tiene un jacuzzi... para dos. Pero dos personas metidas en una ducha tan pequeña como ésta puede ser muy divertido —le hizo un guiño.

—Nosotros no... —empezó a decir Bella, y de repente entendió qué quena decir «antes de».

—Querida, no tienes que explicármelo. He trabajado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para saber cómo son los hombres Cullen.

—No —contestó Bella negando con la cabeza—. Edward y yo trabajamos juntos, nada más.

—Claro que sí, querida —dijo acercándose al tocador— . Aquí tienes tus regalos de bienvenida, cortesía del señor Cullen —le dio una cesta llena de jabones perfumados, lociones, sales de baño y geles, después le hizo un guiño mientras apartaba un paquetito de color rosa—. Los hay de todos los colores y texturas. Si necesitas más, o hay alguno que te guste más que los otros, no dudes en pedírmelo. No tengas vergüenza querida, es mejor prevenir que curar.

—No necesito preservativos —dijo sacando el paquete de la cesta y dejándolo sobre la cómoda—. Estás equivocada. Como ya te he dicho, he venido para trabajar y para ayudar a Edward con un proyecto. No soy una de sus... lo que sea. Esto no es para mí.

—Lo que tú digas, querida —Bella supo que no la creía y que, desde luego, no era la primera «invitada» que Edward llevaba a la casa—. Pero por si acaso... —levantó el bastón y empujó la caja hacia Bella—. Por cierto, estoy preparando una cena íntima para esta noche. Edward dijo que teníais que trabajar sin ser molestados —le hizo un guiño—. La mesa que hay junto al sofá tiene un pequeño cajón. Si el trabajo se hace un poco más pesado de lo que habíais pensado, dentro encontrarás un surtido de... emergencias, como me gusta llamarlas. También hay algunas en el cajón del escritorio. Ya te he dicho que es mejor estar preparada —Sue le hizo otro guiño y salió del cuarto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Edward cerró la tapa del portátil y se reclinó en la silla del escritorio. Era un día demasiado agradable como para perder el tiempo con eso, pensó después de haber convertido a Rosalie en una criatura viviente que estaba atrapada en el disco duro. Las cortinas de la habitación de Bella estaban echadas, pero se imaginó lo que estaba haciendo. Trabajar. Y seguramente aún llevaría puesta la ropa de oficina, un traje de dos piezas de color oscuro y una blusa blanca. La misma ropa de siempre, el mismo cabello recogido, como lo llevaría una bibliotecaria. Podría ser imponente si ella quisiera. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Bella quitándose las horquillas y soltándose el cabello. Una horquilla de cada vez, muy despacio... hasta que sus mechones rubios quedaran liberados. Después sacudiría la cabeza y se pasaría una mano por el pelo para arreglárselo.

Luego se desabrocharía los tres primeros botones de la blusa, dejaría caer la chaqueta del traje al suelo y la empujaría con una de sus largas piernas. Él recorrería con su mirada las femeninas piernas hasta toparse con el bajo de la falda, justo por encima de las rodillas, y esperaría mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cremallera y empezaba a bajarla lentamente...

¡Guau! Ésa no era la imagen que tenía de Bella todos los días. Empezó a sudar, y no precisamente porque tuviera calor.

—Ya vale —murmuró Edward abriendo los ojos. Ella no era su tipo y no tenía ningún sentido fantasear. Seguramente habría sido el reto de conseguir que una formal mujer de negocios se soltara un poco—. Sí, eso es, sólo un reto —volvió a mirar la ventana de Bella y luego su atención se dirigió a Jacob, que estaba ensayando un diálogo de Hamlet mientras empujaba una carretilla llena de tierra por el césped.

—Plantar o no plantar —gritaba Jacob a voz en cuello.

Edward le echó una última mirada a la ventana de Bella, agarró el portátil y se dirigió a algún lugar de la casa donde no pudiera ver la ventana ni la fantasía.

Un par de horas antes de la cena Bella aún estaba pensando qué ponerse. Algo informal podría estar bien, pero conociendo a Edward, pensaría que si se vestía así estaría preparada para jugar, y no lo estaba. Después tenía la ropa de diario, pero no le gustaba el aspecto que le daba. Soso, aburrido, práctico...

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —murmuró con impaciencia—. Es una cena de negocios. De trabajo, Bella. Pero quería... ¿Qué? ¿Tener un buen aspecto? Claro que sí, pero ¿en qué sentido? ¿Profesional? ¿Informal?—. Ya basta —dijo acercándose al armario—. Es Edward y estamos trabajando —abrió el armario lo suficiente para colgar la ropa y se rozó con algo que tenía... ¿plumas?—. ¿Qué es esto? —abrió el armario completamente. Sí, eran plumas, y negligés, saltos de cama y otras cosas por el estilo. Los había de todos los colores, sobre todo rojos—. ¿En qué estás pensando, Edward? —dijo mientras sacaba la prenda que tenía plumas. Tangas, por supuesto, y un liguero—. Muy cómodo —dijo burlonamente mientras se preguntaba dónde estarían las medias de red. Sacó la prenda del armario y vio que venía con un sujetador minúsculo del que aún colgaba la etiqueta con el precio. Así que ese era uno de los regalos de bienvenida que Sue había mencionado—. Piensas en todo, Edward —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, en casi todo.

Bella salió al pasillo y respiró profundamente. Le echó una mirada al picardías rojo que llevaba y se aseguró que todo lo que tenía que estar oculto lo estuviera de verdad. Comparado con todo lo demás que había encontrado en el armario, ese picardías era tradicional. Tenía encaje rojo con motivos vegetales y Bella se sintió agradecida de que estuviera estratégicamente situado, porque el resto del tejido era más revelador que otra cosa. Menos mal que tenía el vientre plano, pensó mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. Y que se había depilado por la mañana.

Tomando aliento una vez más, empezó a bajar las escaleras y dejó caer unas cuantas prendas sexys de colores variados, que fueron a dar a la sala de abajo. Los que estaban en la habitación observaron el espectáculo, demasiado sorprendidos para decir nada. Jacob intentó agarrar al vuelo las prendas sensuales. El oso disecado que estaba en una esquina recibió un salto de cama de color rosa fuerte, que se quedó colgando de su pata derecha. Otros tres picardías, de color azul medianoche, cereza placer y púrpura pasión cayeron en la lámpara de araña, sumiendo la sala en sombras misteriosas. Y la prenda roja con la etiqueta del precio cayó sobre el castor.

—Edward —empezó a decir Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras—. No hace ni una hora que he llegado y ya sé cuáles son tus intenciones —pasó junto a Jacob, que estaba recogiendo un par de medias rojas—. Éste es un trato de negocios, y ya conocías las condiciones cuando me pediste que pasara aquí el fin de semana. Accedí a darte lo que querías, y tú a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Pero en ningún momento mencionamos estas... estas... ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlas, porque está claro que no dormiría con ellas —pasó por encima de algo que parecía un sujetador—. Teniendo en cuenta todos los regalos de bienvenida que hay en mi habitación, supongo que las condiciones del trato no están tan claras como pensaba —agarró un liguero con la mano derecha, y cuando vio a Edward se lo lanzó como si fuera un tirachinas.

Él se acercó, lo agarró y se lo dio a Sue, que tenía los brazos llenos de pieles de tigre.

—Bella, creo que éste no es el mejor momento para...

Ella se detuvo a medio camino en las escaleras y levantó una mano para hacerlo callar.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —se dio la vuelta lenta y seductoramente, como una modelo en la pasarela, y después siguió bajando—. Estoy intentando ser razonable, porque me doy cuenta de que, de alguna manera, hemos terminado deseando cosas diferentes —se detuvo en el último rellano y le arrojó la caja de preservativos, después terminó de bajar—. Pero lo cierto es que esto son negocios, y si estás pensando en algo más ya puedes olvidarte...

Edward arqueó las cejas y la miró como diciendo «no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo».

—Bella, creo que no deberías...

—No —lo interrumpió ella—. Creo que tienes que tomar una decisión. Tenemos tres días por delante, y podemos seguir con el trato como lo pensamos al principio o podemos...

—Bella. ¡Ahora no! —suplicó Edward.

—Quiero ascender, Edward, ya lo sabes, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. Pero sin juegos. ¿De acuerdo? —«bien», pensó. «Ahora ya no está tan cómodo». Lo tenía justo donde lo quena—. ¿De acuerdo? —repitió alejándose de la escalera—. Así que, ¿por qué no olvidamos este sórdido incidente y seguimos con el fin de semana? —con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver un par de zapatos negros de hombre. El derecho golpeaba el suelo nerviosamente.

—Bella... ¿recuerdas a Sam Uley, el vicepresidente de Sporty Live? Sam es un vecino. Él y su mujer, Emily, han venido a tomar algo. El padre de Emily, Lou West, es el propietario de la empresa de calzado, por si lo has olvidado.

Bella se giró y vio que el hombre casi calvo de unos cincuenta y tantos años estaba cubierto por una boa de color verde lima. «Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no...».

—Sam, ¿recuerdas a Bella, la ayudante de Ángela? —Edward se acercó a Sam y le quitó la boa de los hombros—. Está ocupando el puesto de Ángela mientras ella disfruta de su permiso de maternidad, y hemos puesto a Bella a cargo de la campaña de Sporty Live. Tenemos mucha... eh... confianza en sus capacidades —asintió con decisión—. Mucha confianza.

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Sam agarrando a su mujer por el codo y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Siento haber venido en un mal momento, Edward. Tal vez llame a tu padre la semana que viene, después de haber organizado algunos... —miró a Bella por encima de las gafas, suspiró irritado y sacudió la cabeza— algunos detalles de la propuesta de Cullen. Parece que, des pués de todo, debemos quedamos donde estamos.

—¿Y dónde está, señor Uley? —se oyó decir Bella. Echó una mirada a Edward y atravesó la habitación con toda la confianza de la que fue capaz con tan poca ropa encima, dirigiéndose a Sam. El hombre la miraba furioso, con el ceño fruncido. Se detuvo a dos pasos de él, respiró profundamente y sintió que la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir—. Yo le diré dónde está. Está comprometido con una agencia de publicidad que no ha conseguido destacarlo de las demás empresas. Cuando vino a Cullen pensé que estaba buscando una agencia de publicidad que lo salvara de la mediocridad, y por eso nos eligió... porque no somos mediocres, como puede ver —señaló la ropa que llevaba para enfatizar sus palabras—. Y su actual campaña es mediocre, no llama la atención. Vamos, señor Uley, tiene un producto que merece mucho más que eso.

—Señorita, cuando acudí a Cullen esperaba profesionalidad, no... no esto —le quitó la boa a Edward y la agitó delante de Bella—. Ni esto —dijo agarrando la caja de preservativos que su mujer había recogido del suelo.

—Pero estas cosas venden, señor Uley. Captan la atención, ¿no es cierto?

— Son una indecencia.

—Son sexo —corrigió Bella—. Edward y yo hemos venido aquí para trabajar en la campaña este fin de semana, señor Uley, para encontrarle una nueva imagen. Sus beneficios descendieron un dieciocho por ciento el último trimestre, ¿verdad?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo arrojándole a Bella la boa y los preservativos.

—Claro que sí, si quiere seguir en el negocio — Bella se giró y le dio las cosas a Sue, quien a cambio le tendió un abrigo. Antes de volverse hacia Uley de nuevo se puso el abrigo, que debía de ser de Edward, por el aroma, se lo ajustó a la cintura y le echó una mirada rápida a Edward que, sorprendentemente, le hizo un guiño y sonrió.

—La economía se ha desplomado. Son tiempos difíciles para todos —dijo Sam—. ¡Para todos!

Bella volvió a sentir la oleada de adrenalina y un cosquilleo en todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Eso era lo que había estado esperando, formar parte de verdad del juego de la publicidad, no ser sólo una ayudante que organizaba los documentos para otra persona. «Bienvenida a tu vida, Bella Swan. Es hora de que les demuestres lo que vales».

—No todos se derrumbaron, señor Uley. Los peores competidores cayeron con usted, pero no los buenos —se cruzó de brazos, levantó la barbilla desafiante y sacudió la cabeza—. Y no entiendo por qué ignora esa caída, porque el dieciocho por ciento significa que está por debajo de los malos, y usted lo sabe. El último en el mercado, señor Uley.

—¿Es eso cierto, Sam? —preguntó su mujer—. ¿Te quedaste el último?

—Hemos pasado tiempos peores. Y estas cosas van en ciclos. Con nuestra nueva línea de otoño...

—Su nueva línea de otoño no marcará ninguna diferencia, si no la vende —dijo Bella—. Y ya que perdió un quince por ciento en el anterior trimestre, supongo que no podrá venderla sin ayuda, sin una imagen nueva, que es exactamente lo que Cullen quiere darle. Actualice su imagen, hágala atractiva.

—¿Vas a dejarla que siga haciendo esto, Edward? —farfulló Sam. Estaba empezando a sudar—. Trabaja para ti. ¿No puedes controlarla? —sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su abrigo y se secó la frente—. Tu padre la habría despedido...

—Sólo soy un ejecutivo de la publicidad, Sam. Bella no trabaja para mí. Pero en mi opinión está haciendo un trabajo fenomenal intentando crear un concepto. Estoy impresionado. El problema es que tú no estás cooperando y, por lo que sé, tiene algunas ideas brillantes para las ventas —Edward se quedó detrás de Bella y le apretó ligeramente el hombro—. Como he dicho antes, tenemos mucha confianza en sus ideas, Sam. Por eso la he reservado para ti. Sporty Live merece lo mejor, y después de todo mi padre la escogió.

—Son buenas ideas, si quisieras escucharlas —susurró Emily a su marido.

—Un minuto, señorita... —dijo Sam mirando su reloj.

—Swan, Isabella Swan. Y no necesito un minuto entero, señor Uley —contestó Bella.

—¿Tan segura está de usted misma?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, el corazón le latía a un ritmo enloquecido y los pulmones le dolían cada vez que quería respirar. Pero le encantaba la sensación, y se dio cuenta de que quería el ascenso más que nada en el mundo. El problema era que ya no podía agarrarse al concepto en el que tanto había trabajado, y que tenía que ver con el aspecto atlético. Y eso significaba que estaba sola y tenía que saltar sin red. Peor que eso, no tenía ninguna idea en mente. ¡Ziich! ¡Nothing! ¡Nada!

—Sí, señor Uley —mintió.

—Entonces hable —se guardó el pañuelo húmedo en el bolsillo, se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla desafiante, como había hecho Bella antes—. Se le está acabando el tiempo.

—Sexo.

—¿Qué?

—Sexo, señor Uley.

—¿Sexo? ¿Así quiere vender mis zapatillas? —sacudió la cabeza con desdén y se volvió hacia su mujer— . Si nos damos prisa podemos volver a casa e invitar a los Ashton para que vengan a jugar al bridge.

—Primero perdió un quince por ciento y luego un dieciocho, señor Uley. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Un veintiuno por ciento y después un veinticuatro? ¿Sporty Live puede hacer frente a esa pérdida?

—Ya sé que nunca te has preocupado mucho por el sexo, Sam —dijo Emily dándole palmaditas en el brazo—. Pero me gusta y creo que la señorita Swan... Bella tiene algo. ¡Así que escúchala!

—Sporty Live no es así —dijo Sam estremeciéndose,

—No, y mire lo que está pasando. Su campaña de publicidad no funciona. En realidad está muerta, y usted estará fuera del mercado a finales de año si no hace algo para remediarlo.

—¿Y usted piensa que con un poco de sexo ya se arregla todo? ¿Quiere que abandonemos la imagen que hemos tenido durante décadas por... por... un poco de sexo? —Sam tragó saliva—. No —murmuró negando con la cabeza—. No me gusta. No me gusta nada. No para Sporty...

—Pero el sexo vende, Sam —interrumpió Bella. Por primera vez sintió algo de seguridad, porque el cliente estaba respondiendo con emociones, no con razones, y eso significaba que estaba entrando en su terreno—. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que todas esas prendas estaban cayendo en la habitación, ¿verdad? Supo exactamente lo que eran y lo que representaban. Reconocimiento instantáneo, ¿no es así?

Él asintió con la cabeza secamente.

—Pero estoy intentando vender zapatillas deportivas, y eso no es nada sexy, señorita Swan. Queremos dar la imagen de buena forma física, de un rendimiento excelente... rendimiento atlético, no... —se aclaró la garganta—. No rendimiento sexual.

Bella sabía que todavía no estaba sintonizando con ella, pero se estaba acercando. Después de todo, seguía allí escuchándola. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Rendimiento sexual no, Sam. Sexualidad... sex appeal... sexy. Algo que diga «Eh, mírame. Si me compras eres sexy». Y lo sexy ha sido lo que ha llamado su atención, lo que lo ha atrapado, y eso significa que también atrapará a sus clientes.

— Lo que me ha atrapado ha sido una boa verde — bufó Sam.

—Y no lo olvidará, ¿verdad? Eso es lo principal en la campaña que estoy diseñando, algo que lo atrapará y no lo soltará.

—¿Quiere decir boas y... todas esas cosas? — Sam le quitó una correa de cuero a Sue, que estaba recogiendo unas braguitas de color púrpura, colgadas en el marco del retrato del tatarabuelo de Cullen, y la agitó delante de Bella—. ¿Es eso lo que me está proponiendo?

—No. Con eso sólo estaba llamando su atención. Lo que tengo en mente para usted es un concepto elaborado especialmente para zapatillas deportivas, no tan descarado como lo que hoy está viendo aquí. Y le prometo que después del viernes que viene no se arre pentirá de mantener su cita con nosotros.

—Grandes palabras, señorita Swan. Veremos si es tan buena como cree. Y será mejor que sea algo bueno, ¿entiende? Algo condenadamente bueno.

Emily, que estaba justo detrás de su marido, sonrió agradablemente mientras se guardaba una liga de lame dorado en el bolso.

Edward agitó la boa verde en el aire y Sue salió de las sombras, la agarró y desapareció.

—Yo diría que ha ido bastante bien —comentó mientras observaba a Jacob, que se había subido a una escalera para recoger el salto de cama que aún estaba en poder del oso.

Bella, furiosa, estaba caminando en círculos. A Edward le gustaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Era atrevido y combinaba perfectamente con el picardías rojo, consiguiendo que Edward empezara a mirarla de otra manera. Pero ella seguía sin decir nada. No había abierto la boca en diez minutos, desde que Sam y Emily se marcharon.

—¿Qué piensas, Bella? —preguntó Edward finalmente sonriendo. Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, y le gustaba. Estaba empezando a preguntarse por qué no se había fijado en ella antes.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso? —se detuvo, levantó la cabeza despacio y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Quieres saber lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Quieres saber lo que le pasará a mi trabajo si Sam Uley se va? ¿Quieres saber... ?

Dejó de hablar y comenzó a andar otra vez, arriba y abajo, despotricando. Guau, a Edward le encantaba así, en caliente. Era todo sexo y furia y en ella no había nada de la mujer de negocios correcta y formal. Aunque eso tampoco era lo que le gustaba en sus chicas, que eran un poco más dóciles y serviciales... pero en Rosalie... Si pudiera convertir toda la explosión de Bella en palabras...

—¿Puedes quedarte así durante un minuto? —preguntó echando a correr hacia su escritorio. Agarró un cuaderno, se sentó en el borde de la mesa y empezó a escribir tan rápido como su mano se lo permitía.

Bella se dio la vuelta despacio, como un animal hambriento en busca de su próxima comida, y lo miró durante un instante antes de decir:

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Edward. ¿Edward?

—Mmm... espera —estaba tan inmerso en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta de que ella se acercaba a él, poco a poco.

Cuando Bella llegó al escritorio miró por encima del cuaderno y vio el nombre de Rosalie rodeado de una llama. Su propio nombre estaba al lado, rodeado de una llama aún más grande, y debajo había una lista de palabras: abrasadora, apasionada, explosiva, provocativa...

—Me gusta provocativa —dijo, y siguió leyendo. Ardiente, ferviente, tempestuosa, exaltada... —¿Exaltada? ¿Crees que soy así?

—¿Yo he dicho eso? —la miró, vio que seguía ruborizada y añadió: sensual, excitada, electrizada, caliente, tórrida...

—Lo has escrito ahí —señaló la palabra con el dedo—. Exaltada, y está debajo de mi nombre.

Sonriendo, Edward le dio la vuelta al lápiz, borró la palabra y en su lugar escribió ardorosa.

—¿Mejor?

—¿Cómo puedes estar ahí apuntando adjetivos después de lo que ha pasado? Tu padre me va a matar, eso si Sam Uley no me estrangula con la boa primero.

Edward respondió asintiendo con la cabeza distraídamente, sin escucharla. Se quedó escribiendo durante cinco minutos más antes de levantar la vista y darse cuenta de que estaba solo. Habían desnudado al oso, Jacob se había ido, Sue no estaba merodeando por los rincones y Bella... Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y se levantó. Bella... Sonrió. Era perfecta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a las 294 personas que han leído esta historia.**

**Hoy capítulo extra.**

**Capítulo 6**

Esto es precioso», pensó Bella mientras paseaba por los jardines, intentando calmarse. Todavía estaba temblando, y lo único que necesitaba era dejar de preocuparse por todo lo que había ido mal. Tenía que empezar a moverse, pero no era fácil, sobre todo cuando había invertido tanto tiempo en la campaña de verdad, tan diferente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Caray! —dijo dándole una patada a una piedrecita—. Justo cuando empezaba a gustarme el trabajo.

Y Edward debía de estar en su despacho, añadiéndole a Rosalie algunos detalles a la Bella Swan, pensó. Ya sabía cómo trabajaba: la miraba durante algunos instantes y escribía algo. Después la volvía a mirar y escribía algo más. Era halagador, y también sorprendente, porque se olvidaba del desastre que acababa de ocurrir y empezaba a crear tranquilamente el personaje de su novela. Ella era incapaz de hacer algo así, pero Edward era impresionante. Podía darle la vuelta a las cosas sin preocupaciones, sin aspavientos, sin sudar ni un poquito. Bella admiraba y envidiaba su seguridad, aunque gracias a Edward acababa de sentir por primera vez confianza en sí misma en el terreno profesional. Y era estupendo sentir el poder y el control, sabiendo que Sam Uley quería lo que ella le ofrecía, aunque aún no lo admitiera. Al principio había rechazado la idea, pero se había ido con todas esas imágenes en su cabeza, y Bella sabía que pensaría en ellas durante toda la semana.

—El sexo vende, Bella —dijo Edward sentándose a su lado en el banco del jardín—. Y creo que has hecho un buen trabajo, excepto por lo de la boa verde.

Al sentir el roce de Edward se estremeció, y se separó un poco de él. Sabía lo que podía significar esa sensación, lo que podía causarle, y no lo quería. No en ese momento, cuando por fin estaba en camino.

—Bueno, si el sexo no era la idea antes de este desastre, supongo que ahora sí lo es.

—Eres buena y ya has hecho lo más difícil, vender el concepto. El resto es pan comido.

—Ése no era el concepto, Edward, y tú lo sabes — se giró hacia él y lo miró—. ¿Y por qué estaba todo eso en mi armario, por cierto? ¿Das por sentado que un fin de semana contigo incluye el sexo? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría?

—Supongo que no me creerás si te digo que no tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido todo eso.

—Edward... Ahora me dirás que la última invitada dejó allí todas esas cosas, o tu hermano...

—No tengo ningún hermano —interrumpió él.

—O tu padre. Pero lo importante es que quiero el trato que hicimos, y si va a ser un problema me volveré a la ciudad ahora mismo —se levantó, se acercó a un pequeño estanque y observó su reflejo en el agua—. Bueno, ¿qué va a pasar? —preguntó Bella dejando escapar un suspiro.

Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola ligeramente a él. Ella no se resistió, y no supo por qué, porque sabía que debía hacerlo.

—El sexo vende, Bella —le susurró al oído—. Y tú eres la vendedora.

No era una sensación desagradable, pensó ella mientras se relajaba un poco. No era mala, mientras pudiera mantenerla a raya. «Mientras tú no seas el cliente», pensó.

_Rosalie caminó furiosa por la habitación. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro como la cola de un corcel embravecido que espantaba las molestas moscas. Resopló con indignación y de repente sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de un lado a otro, como la lengua de una serpiente que detecta a su adversario, hasta que descubrió a su presa agazapada en un rincón oscuro._

—¡Es mío! —gritó—. Sólo mío —sus senos se alzaron. .. su pecho se elevó y descendió con animosidad... belicosidad... furia—. Déjalo tranquilo. Concebiré a su hijo esta misma noche. Su heredero. Y tú... su madre... no frustrarás mis planes hasta que, por fin, lo haya liberado de tus cadenas.

Edward se reclinó en su asiento y sonrió. No estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta que lo había escrito en sólo diez minutos. Y a Bella le gustaría ver que había cambiado los senos que se alzaban. Tal vez añadiría un par de párrafos más tarde, pero la cena estaba lista. Podía oír a Sue en la cocina y cómo crujía el suelo de madera en la habitación de Bella. Seguramente se estaría poniendo su ropa de puritana. Cenar con Bella llevando ese picardías rojo habría... habría sido problemático. Pero podía imaginarlo, y eso fue lo que hizo, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que oyó que ella bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Está la cena lista? —preguntó Bella. Edward abrió los ojos, la miró y durante un momento se quedó sin respiración. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta de punto que casi no le llegaba al ombligo. Rosa. Suave. Y femenina como él imaginaba que sólo Bella podía ser.

—He escrito un poco mientras te estabas cambiando —dijo con una voz que incluso a él le pareció extraña. O tal vez un poco ansiosa, dándose cuenta de que detrás de un exterior austero había una mujer por la que se podía sentir atraído. No estaba exactamente nervioso. Sí que estaba sorprendido, tal vez agradablemente, pero no nervioso. Después de todo, era Bella. Bella Swan, la mujer adusta y disciplinada, y el hecho de que estuviera muy atractiva vestida de rosa no cambiaba las cosas... demasiado.

Pero estaba exquisita, delicada y femenina, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de todas las imágenes carnales que se estaba imaginando. Podía ver a Rosalie y a Emmett fundidos en un erótico abrazo... ¡Espera! No era Rosalie, era... Era Bella y... Eran Bella y él. Esa vez la fantasía fue tan real que le empezaron a temblar las manos.

—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —comentó Bella atravesando la habitación. Se detuvo junto al escritorio y le echó un vistazo al portátil justo cuando él salvó el documento y las palabras desaparecieron—. ¿O no se te ha dado bien la novela?

—He estado estudiando el calendario, porque estoy un poco preocupado por la campaña de Sporty Live, especialmente ahora que tienes que empezar desde cero —dirigió la mirada a la pantalla oscura del portátil para intentar quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Bella—. ¿No crees que deberías recogerte el pelo, como siempre?

—¿No te gusta suelto? —dijo Bella llevándose una mano instintivamente a la cabeza.

Le encantaba suelto, ése era el problema. Un gran problema.

—No te queda bien. Y tampoco el... rosa.

—¿El rosa?

—¿No sueles vestir de marrón?

—De azul marino, a veces negro.

—El azul marino está bien. Deberías ponerte algo de ese color.

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

—Es el estrés —dijo levantándose—. Tengo muchísimo estrés.

—¿Y te sientes inquieto si visto de rosa? Inquieto no era la palabra apropiada, pero no se lo iba a decir. Se dirigió al comedor.

—A Sue no le gusta que no seamos puntuales —se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento, en la cabecera de la mesa y, al ver que los cubiertos de Bella estaban junto a los suyos, los apartó hasta ponerlos en la otra punta de la mesa. Cuando Bella llegó junto a él, Edward estaba sacando una silla para que se sentara—. Ponte cómoda —después volvió a su asiento, separado del de Bella por cinco sillas.

La cena fue básica, pero abundante. El primer plato era crema de brócoli.

—¿Me pasas la sal, por favor? —dijo Bella. Edward se levantó y se la llevó. Cuando volvía a su silla, ella añadió—: Y la pimienta.

Le llevó la pimienta y esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Algo más?

—No se me ocurre nada más —dijo ella sonriendo. De vuelta al otro extremo de la mesa, Edward vio la cesta de panecillos, tomó uno para él y automáticamente le llevó la cesta a Bella. Al regresar a su asiento vio la mantequilla, así que tomó su parte y volvió a hacer el recorrido con la mantequilla hasta la silla de Bella—. Ya sé por qué estás en tan buena forma. Quemas las calorías antes de consumirlas. Un plan muy eficaz —dijo haciéndole un guiño.

La ensalada era sencilla, pero el plato fuerte... Edward casi gruñó cuando Sue lo puso en la mesa. Había salsa para los espárragos, otra salsa para las patatas demasiada actividad para una comida. Así que finalmente se rindió y se sentó junto a Bella.

—Siempre he preferido comer con una bandeja viendo la tele —murmuró Edward.

—Yo como en una encimera de la cocina. Para qué molestarse en preparar una bandeja si ya hay una encimera preparada. Sin embargo, cuando estaba casada solía tener bandejas, aunque James prefería una mesa en condiciones. Incluso para sus desayunos de copos de avena y ciruelas.

—¿Copos de avena y ciruelas? —Edward arrugó la nariz con un gesto de asco—. Yo prefiero pan con mermelada.

—James se habría divorciado de mí si le hubiera servido un desayuno como ése. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas —pinchó un trozo de pollo—. ¿Te has casado alguna vez?

—No, nunca. Y nunca he estado prometido —admitió él.

—¿Eres un soltero empedernido? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Y tú eres una divorciada empedernida?

En vez de responder Bella pinchó su último espárrago y lo mojó en la salsa holandesa. En cuanto se lo hubo comido apareció Sue con un pastel de fresas y nata.

—Lo que soy es una adicta al trabajo —metió un dedo en la nata y lo levantó para que él lo viera—. Cuanto más trabajo, mejor —dijo ella lamiéndose el dedo.

—Saca lápiz y papel y empecemos a trabajar —dijo Bella quitándose los zapatos frente a la chimenea y dejándose caer en el sofá. Jacob se había empeñado en encenderla y a ella le gustaba el crepitar de los troncos.

—Mejor el portátil —contestó Edward sentándose en una silla frente a Bella—. Y ahora dime, ¿qué es romántico? Estoy preparado para hacer una lista —dijo mirándola por encima de las gafas.

—Hmm... una lista de lo que es romántico —murmuró Bella.

—Los adictos al trabajo se toman tiempo para el romance, ¿no?

—Muy pocas veces —esa noche, Bella no tenía ganas de trabajar, y pensó que un buen libro y una copa de vino serían la mejor forma de terminar el día. O conversar. «Dime cómo te ha ido el día y cuéntame tus sueños». Con la persona apropiada, claro, y Edward... podría hablar con él de cómo le había ido el día, pero ¿y de sus sueños?

—Muy pocas veces, ¿cuándo? —le preguntó Edward.

—En noches lluviosas... Eso siempre es un buen comienzo. O con nieve mucho mejor, porque fuera hace frío y eso lleva a... —miró el fuego y sonrió—. A encender un fuego agradable y romántico. Acurrucarse, beber vino, escuchar música...

—¿Qué tipo de música? —preguntó él.

—Veamos lo que tienes —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al equipo de música—. A mí me gusta Chopin, pero... —paseó la vista rápidamente por los cientos de CDs y eligió uno—. Pero el jazz... George Winston está bien. Aunque supongo que para Emmett y Rosalie es mejor Chopin —las notas melodiosas del piano llenaron la habitación y Bella volvió al sofá y cerró los ojos—. Es bueno... Casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que es... Y también lo es un vaso de vino.

—¿Eso es romántico?

—Puede serlo, combinado con George Winston y un buen fuego —Edward se levantó y fue hacia la cocina—. Pero el champán es incluso más romántico.

—¿La señora desea algo más esta noche? ¿Tal vez caviar beluga o algo de queso brie? —preguntó Edward desde la cocina.

—El caviar es demasiado salado para ser romántico. Y el brie es demasiado fuerte, si tienes algo en mente para después.

—¿Y si es a mí a quien hay que seducir?

—Supongo que una camiseta mojada y una cerveza fría sería suficiente.

—Ahórrate la cerveza —él volvió al salón con una botella de champán y dos copas.

Bella lo observó mientras descorchaba la botella y llenaba las copas hasta la mitad. Después Edward se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que ella tuvo que moverse para poder llevarse la copa a los labios sin darle un codazo. Le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca de ella, y mientras la parte racional de su cerebro decía que esa proximidad era sólo parte de su trato, otra parte se preguntaba: «¿De qué tipo de trato estamos hablando, Bella?

—¿No deberíamos entrelazar los brazos? —preguntó él—. Es lo que se hace en una situación romántica, ¿no? —se inclinó hacia Bella y levantó el brazo.

Sonriendo tímidamente Bella levantó el suyo y lo entrelazó con el de Edward, descubriendo que tenía que estar muy cerca de él para no derramar nada de la bebida.

—Nunca había hecho esto —dijo llevándose la copa a los labios.

—Yo tampoco, pero tiene posibilidades, ¿no crees? —al llevarse la copa a los labios golpeó el brazo de Bella y el champán se derramó sobre su camiseta rosa—. ¿Ahora es cuando todo se vuelve romántico y tú te quitas la camiseta? —dijo separándose de ella.

Bella sonrió, se acercó a la mesita de café y se sirvió más champán.

—Eso sería romanticismo de instituto, para estudiantes. Y desnudarse para los estudiantes va contra las normas.

—¿Y si le doy una manzana a la profesora?

Bella tomó un sorbo de champán, dejó la copa en la mesita y se levantó.

—La profesora no necesita una manzana para quitarse la ropa si el estudiante es alguien con quien quiere estar desnuda. Todo lo que tiene que hacer el estudiante es mirarla a los ojos, y sabrá la respuesta —se miró la camiseta, que parecía más mojada a cada segundo. Seguramente Edward estaña disfrutando pero, sorprendentemente, ella no sentía vergüenza—. Buenas noches, Edward —dijo tranquilamente dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Edward tomó aliento, dejó escapar el aire lentamente y empezó a escribir en el portátil, con la imagen aún fresca en su mente.

—La una de la madrugada —murmuró Bella acercándose a la ventana por décima vez en la última hora. Se había ido a la cama a las once, y estaba intentando trabajar desde las once y media. «El sexo vende, Bella», se había repetido una y otra vez intentando descubrir qué tipo de sexo conseguiría vender Sporty Live. Eran buenas zapatillas deportivas, pero nada sexys—. El sexo vende, el sexo vende... Vamos, Bella, vende algo de sexo con esto.

Recogió el cuaderno que había tirado al suelo tres veces y estudió lo que había hecho... nada salvable. Pensó que tal vez no estaba hecha para trabajar en la publicidad y arrojó el cuaderno al suelo.

—Cierra los ojos, Bella, vacía tu mente y encuentra la imagen... —recogió el cuaderno, cerró los ojos, pero cuando encontró la imagen vio que era... ¡Edward!—. ¿Qué? —Edward por todas partes, siempre siendo el centro de atención. Y vendiendo sexo. Volvió a tirar el cuaderno y se quedó mirándolo. Después pasó la página con el pie y observó lo que venía después. Edward trabajando con el portátil. Edward riéndose. Edward frunciendo el ceño. Edward comiendo pollo para cenar. En total había diez escenarios, y todos estaban llenos de sexo.

Bella se había ido hacía dos horas y Edward seguía intentando escribir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza la visión de Bella. Pero no era la imagen de ella con el picardías rojo, ni con la camiseta mojada, sino cómo se comportaba cuando las cosas se derrumbaban a su alrededor. Permanecía concentrada y tranquila, nada nerviosa ni desconcertada. No podía pensar en ninguna otra mujer que se comportara así, y eso era lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Estudió la lista de adjetivos que había escrito antes y al principio añadió «inquebrantable», pero después lo cambió por «sexy». En mayúsculas.

—Tú nunca juegas, ¿verdad, Bella?

El trabajo y nada de juegos hacían a Bella Swan feliz. Aparentemente. «Es una pena», pensó agarrando el teléfono. Porque Bella habría sido una gran compañera de juegos.

Observando la espada colgada sobre la chimenea, marcó un número y esperó.

—¿Ya te rindes? —respondió Alice al ver en la pantalla el número de su hermano.

—No, sólo quería decirte que la quiero envuelta con un lazo rojo.

—Tal vez debería enviarte un libro sobre la realidad, hermanito.

Edward se rió.

—Quédatelo. Lo necesitarás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Aun no había amanecido, era sábado por la mañana y Edward se sintió agradecido de que la piscina fuera climatizada, porque las noches aún eran frías. Se quitó la ropa y se metió sin hacer ruido en el agua para hacer algunos largos.

Cuando llevaba diez se detuvo un instante en el borde para tomar aliento, se sacudió el agua del cabello y se sorprendió al ver que se encendía una linterna y se escuchaba una voz desde el otro lado de la piscina.

—«El pulso se le aceleró y contuvo la respiración. Durante unos segundos pensó en dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero en vez de eso se rindió a sus caricias». ¿Ves qué fácil es, Edward? Nada de senos que se alzan.

—¿Ella siempre es reacia? ¿Nunca se lanza directamente a sus brazos? —antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, él continuó con la siguiente serie de largos. Cuando le quedaban cinco se detuvo para escucharla, pero Bella estaba callada—. ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

La linterna se volvió a encender.

—«Él llevaba unos pantalones de cuero que se pegaban a los músculos firmes de sus muslos, tenía el pecho desnudo y estaba espléndido, recortado contra las luces y las sombras del anochecer».

—No creo que describiera los músculos con ese adjetivo. ¿No se podría usar, por ejemplo, competente? «Los pantalones de cuero se pegaban a los músculos competentes de sus muslos».

—Competente implica habilidad, pero firme, enérgico o incluso duro implica potencia —dijo Bella y se quitó la ropa, se quedó con un bañador negro de una pieza y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, con los pies en el agua.

—¿Y eso es lo que te gusta en los hombres? —se situó junto a ella, observando cómo movía los pies y los dedos en el agua. Eran unos pies sexys... Los dedos se movieron otra vez, Edward ahogó un gruñido y tomó impulso para terminar los largos. Necesitaba algo de ejercicio físico para quitarse de la cabeza los deditos de Bella y todo lo demás.

—Los muslos firmes están bien, pero es difícil crear una relación cuando lo único que tienes son unos muslos firmes o un trasero firme —gritó ella.

—¿Tu ex marido tenía un trasero firme? —preguntó él.

—Como una roca, igual que la cabeza.

Al terminar de nadar, Edward se acercó al borde de la piscina y salpico algo de agua sobre las piernas de Bella.

—¿Estás diciendo que la próxima vez buscarás algo menos firme?

—¿Quién ha dicho que va a haber una próxima vez? —respondió ella salpicándolo.

Él se acercó más y la salpicó de nuevo.

—Por lo que veo, has salido ilesa de tu divorcio. ¿Y si encuentras otro hombre?

Ella volvió a echarle agua, esa vez con los dos pies, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que él se sumergió. Cuando Bella paró él la agarró de un tobillo, metiéndola en el agua, y buceó hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

—Edward —dijo Bella escupiendo agua—, ¿Dónde estás? —se movió en la oscuridad unos segundos, salpicando y golpeando el agua. Después se quedó quieta. Diez segundos... veinte... No se oía nada.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él desde el otro lado de la piscina—. ¿Bella? —silencio—. Esto no tiene gracia —de repente sintió pánico, volvió nadando hacia el lugar donde ella había caído al agua y empezó a bucear desesperadamente—. Bella —dijo cuando salió a la superficie a tomar aire. Se agarró al bordillo para tomar aliento y en ese momento una mano lo tomó del tobillo, sumergiéndolo. Cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza ella estaba sentada en el borde, riéndose.

—Capitana del equipo de natación femenino del Instituto de Forks —dijo ella salpicándolo en la cara—. Dos años seguidos. Y campeonas del estado, por cierto.

—No es justo —protestó él intentando agarrarle las piernas. Pero ella escapó silenciosamente. Edward se agarró al bordillo, observando cómo amanecía lentamente, hasta que vio algo de movimiento en el otro lado de la piscina. Tomó aire, buceó hasta allí y al ascender agarró a Bella por la cintura—. Capitán del equipo de lucha de la Academia Belmont. Tres años seguidos. Y dos veces campeones del estado.

—Escuela privada —se burló ella intentando liberarse. Se soltó y empezó a nadar hacia el lado opuesto de la piscina. Cuando él la alcanzó, Bella se dio cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente rápida, así que se detuvo, dejó que Edward la pasara y se dirigió al otro lado. Cuando Edward llegó a un extremo de la piscina, ella ya estaba en el otro.

—Eres buena —dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Y tú no eres del todo malo, teniendo en cuenta que vienes de lo privado.

Cuando Edward llegó junto a ella, Bella estaba flotando sobre la espalda. Él aún no podía ver bien los detalles, pero su silueta era bonita.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de ti misma?

—Porque he estado años y años sin estarlo. Era una esposa trofeo, Edward. Él era veinte años mayor y lo único que quería era lucirme colgada de su brazo.

—Ése no es tu estilo.

—Bueno, entonces lo era.

—¿Y qué te hizo llegar hasta aquí? —empezaba a hacer fresco en la piscina, aunque era climatizada, pero Edward quería escuchar todo lo que ella quisiera contarle—. ¿Cómo terminaste luchando con uñas y dientes por un puesto en una agencia publicitaria?

Bella se sumergió y cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie estaba tan cerca de Edward que él casi podía oírla respirar.

—Después del divorcio decidí que era hora de tener una vida, así que fui a la universidad, me licencié y me propuse entrar en Cullen y Asociados. No pude hacer prácticas porque... supongo que a tu padre le parecía algo mayor. Y tampoco pude conseguir un trabajo porque tenía más de treinta años y estaba muy verde, mientras que en Cullen la mayoría de las personas de mi edad estaban en lo más alto de su carrera. Finalmente conseguí un puesto en la fotocopiadora, y durante los primeros cuatro meses no hice más que fotocopias —se rió—. Seguro que no sabes que Johnson & O'Neal me ofrecieron un puesto de asociada antes de terminar la universidad. Y también Jordan & Malone.

—No me sorprende. Son de los mejores en Chicago

—Pero Cullen era el mejor, y lo quería. Y mírame ahora, dándome un chapuzón en la piscina privada del jefe.

—¿Qué tal una carrera hasta el otro lado de la piscina?

—Nunca dejas de competir, ¿verdad? —se rió Bella.

—¿Dejarlo? Nunca. ¿Y si lo hacemos interesante?

—Depende de lo que entiendas por interesante.

—¿Recuerdas la boa verde? El último la llevará en el picnic que organiza la compañía el cuatro de julio.

—Trato hecho. Estarás espectacular de verde lima.

Edward no tuvo problemas en seguir el ritmo de Bella, pero cuando estaban por la mitad vio que Sue estaba fuera, agitando en el aire un bañador.

—¡Eh, Edward! —dijo alegremente—. Te lo has vuelto a olvidar. Llevo diciéndote desde que eras un niño que deberías usar bañador. Se inclinó y lo dejó en el borde de la piscina, junto con una toalla y una camisa—. Y ponte la camisa, o agarrarás una neumonía.

Sue se fue y Bella se detuvo en el agua para mirar a Edward, dándose cuenta de que era cierto que no llevaba bañador.

—Edward —dijo intentando reanudar la carrera, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él llegó al borde un poco antes, salió del agua, se envolvió en la toalla y corrió hacia la casa. Bella alcanzó a verle el trasero desnudo antes de que desapareciera, y después salió de la piscina, se puso el albornoz y miró el bañador de él, que seguía en el suelo. Junto a la prenda había un pequeño paquete, y al verlo, ella sacudió la cabeza. «Mejor prevenir que curar», pensó dirigiéndose a la casa.

—Edward, creo que te subestimas —dijo Bella mientras subía a su habitación—. A mí me ha parecido bastante firme.

Desde el despacho él la observó mientras subía las escaleras, y cuando oyó que en el piso de arriba se cerraba su puerta se puso a escribir en el ordenador.

_Ella apareció ante él, una visión vestida de rojo, y él abrió los brazos con gusto para aceptarla, para devolverle lo que ella le ofrecía tan generosamente._

Se ha ido al campo de golf, señorita —dijo Jacob—. Dijo que volvería sobre las dos, pero serán más bien las cuatro o las cinco. Edward es un buen golfista, pero es más lento que una tortuga con tres patas. Y los otros tres tipos con los que juega son igual de lentos — se agachó para recoger unas azucenas—. Pero me ha pedido que la lleve al club para que puedan trabajar entre hoyo y hoyo. ¿Le parece bien?

Diez minutos después Bella vio a Edward y sus amigos sentados en sillas plegables bajo unos pinos, comiendo patatas fritas y bebiendo Coca-cola.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Son las reglas del club. Sólo se les permite jugar aquí si dejan que todos los demás vayan por delante —Jacob llevó el cochecito a una loma desde la que se divisaba el campo—. Por eso se traen las sillas, a veces pueden estar sentados media hora o más.

Bella pensó en todo el tiempo que su ex marido pasaba jugando, aunque él no se relajaba, probablemente ni se divertía. Edward, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando del día y de la compañía.

—Odio interrumpir, pero tenemos una fecha límite —dijo Bella mientras se acercaba—. Así que será mejor que empecemos.

Edward saludó con la mano a Jacob y Bella, que se acercaban.

—Espero que no os importe, chicos, pero me he metido en otra de mis apuestas y...

Seth Clearwater vio a Bella salir del cochecito y golpeó a Edward en las costillas con el codo.

—No sé qué tipo de apuesta es, pero si ella está involucrada, ¿puedo entrar yo también?

—Me está ayudando con un proyecto de escritura —contestó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que le había molestado la insinuación de su amigo y cómo Seth miraba a Bella.

Estaba muy guapa, tenía que admitirlo. Llevaba otra vez pantalones ajustados, esta vez blancos, y una camiseta blanca. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta. No le extrañaba que la estuvieran mirando. Pero se trataba de una relación de negocios, así que no tenía que importarle si los demás la miraban... o babeaban.

—Hola Bella —dijo cuando ella llegó a su lado—. Pensé que te gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco. Espero que no te importe pasar un par de horas aquí.

—Por lo que he oído, decir un par de horas es ser demasiado optimista.

—Touché —contestó Seth levantándose para presentarse. También lo hicieron Embry Call y Quil Alteara, mientras Edward observaba cruzado de brazos. Bella estuvo atenta con ellos, les rió las bromas y los trató de la manera adecuada para que, cuando se despidieran, ellos la recordaran. Bella tenía lo necesario para ser una gran ejecutiva.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward—. Empecemos. Léeme, Bella.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward y abrió el libro.

—«De repente Clayton entendió la mirada de temor que había visto en los ojos de Deirdre, y se puso furioso. —¿Cómo te atreves? —susurró con voz ronca y se giró para enfrentarse a Trent—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo te atreves?».

Edward se puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar y se sacó una pelota del bolsillo. La puso sobre el soporte de madera y la observó durante medio minuto antes de inclinarse de nuevo y volverla a colocar. Después de haberlo hecho tres veces más y de haber limpiado la pelota con un pañuelo, agarró un hierro seis y observó el hoyo, que estaba a unos ciento cincuenta metros. Cambió el palo por un hierro cinco, estudió la distancia y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward preparándose para el golpe. Hizo un par de balanceos de prueba, alineó el palo con el hoyo, hizo otro par de balanceos y dio un paso atrás para sacudirse la tensión de los hombros. Miró a sus amigos, recolocó la pelota sobre el soporte y volvió a observar la distancia.

Bella se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y se preguntó cómo era posible que nadie le hubiera arrojado a Edward los palos a la cabeza. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos al ver que Edward volvía a observar el hoyo en la distancia.

—Todavía está ahí, Edward. No se ha movido ni un milímetro en los últimos veinte minutos —Edward se volvió a llevar un dedo a los labios, se apartó un poco de la pelota y repitió el ritual de los hombros—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Bella dándole el libro a Jacob—. ¿Quieres golpear de una vez para que pueda seguir leyendo? No me extraña que tarde nueve horas en dieciocho hoyos —murmuró mientras observaba a los amigos de Edward.

Edward, mientras tanto, se apartó otra vez del soporte de la pelota, volvió a medir la distancia y, cuando iba a recolocar la pelota, Bella se acercó, le quitó el palo, le echó una mirada al hoyo, se situó y golpeó. La pelota salió alta y recta y tomó tierra a unos cinco metros del hoyo, pero después rodó hasta acortar la distancia a la mitad. Bella se dio la vuelta, le dio a Edward el palo y dijo;

—El seis habría sido mejor. Una esposa aburrida, un profesor de golf cachas y lecciones diarias. Club de golf de Meadowdale —sonrió ella y se dirigió al cochecito mientras los hombres aplaudían. Todos menos Jacob, que estaba enfrascado en el libro.

Quince minutos después Edward sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de la pelota.

—No puedo hacerlo, estoy demasiado nervioso — le dio el palo a Bella—. Supongo que tendrás que hacerlo por mí.

—«Ella lo besó en la boca, en la barbilla, en la nariz y en la boca de nuevo» —leyó Jacob con voz grave—. «Arqueó la espalda hacia él mientras los dedos masculinos le desabrochaban torpemente los botones del corpiño». ¿Corpiño? Es la parte superior del vestido, ¿no?

—Sí, y es muy apretado —respondió Quil Alteara antes de abrir una Coca-cola—. Me pregunto cómo podrían respirar.

—Esto no es una competición —le dijo Bella a Edward—. ¡Se supone que no te pones nervioso en un juego amistoso! ¡Nadie lo hace!

—¿Quieres decir que se ajustaba al cuerpo? —preguntó Jacob a Quil—. Estoy intentando imaginarme la escena.

—Pues estoy nervioso, aunque se suponga que no debo estarlo —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo siento.

—Era ceñidísimo —contestó Embry—. Y llegaba hasta aquí —trazó una línea justo por encima de los pezones—. Al menos eso es lo que he visto en las cubiertas de los libros de mi mujer.

—¿Entonces quieres que yo haga el golpe? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué? A ellos no les gustará.

—Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que lo haces tú — dijo Edward dándole el palo—. Y si lo ven no les importará, sólo hemos venido para pasar un buen rato. Así que hazlo. Diviértete.

—«Ella se acercó más» —leyó Jacob—, «hasta fundirse con él. —Por favor, abrázame —dijo, y los brazos de él la rodearon antes de deslizarse hacia abajo y cubrirle el trasero con las manos».

Bella se preparó para el golpe y le echó una última mirada al hoyo.

—«Ella sintió sobre su cuerpo el peso de él, y su aliento en el rostro. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo para que se introdujera más en ella» —Jacob se limpió el sudor de la frente.

Bella se situó frente a la pelota y balanceó el palo.

—«Gritó de placer cuando él se movió en su interior, cada vez más rápidamente, y volvió a gritar mientras se estremecía y se agitaba con el orgasmo».

Bella hizo el hoyo de un solo golpe y Edward sonrió.

Bella sonrió al camarero que le llevaba un zumo de naranja y miró a Edward, sentado frente a ella.

—"¿Te importaría decirme de qué iba todo eso? — fuera, Jacob seguía leyendo para su audiencia, que había aumentado en cinco personas más.

—A veces lo bueno del juego es simplemente la amistad, o pasar algo de tiempo fuera de las preocupaciones diarias.

—¿Tardas muchas más horas de las que realmente necesitas para qué? ¿Para escapar de las preocupaciones diarias? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Pierdes un día entero para no jugar al golf?

Edward apartó su agua fría con gas y se inclinó hacia delante.

—No todos somos tan duros como tú, Bella, algunas personas necesitamos relajarnos un poco.

—Pero tú sabes jugar, Edward, por eso no lo entiendo.

—No se trata del juego. Es sobre lo que hacemos una vez al mes, cuando Quil puede olvidarse de todas las operaciones a corazón abierto que hace cada día, cuando Embry se escapa de la monotonía de llevar un concesionario de coches y cuando Seth deja de ser por unas horas el padre de los once niños que su mujer y él han adoptado. Podría ganarlos con una mano atada a la espalda, y todos lo sabemos, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es pasar el día con los amigos, disfrutar de la vida.

—Y en invierno...

—Bolos.

—¿Capitán de un equipo de bolos? —preguntó ella sonriendo.

Edward negó con la cabeza y levantó su vaso de agua.

—No... sólo tiro unos cien bolos el día que se me da bien.

* * *

GRACIAS!

AstridMalfoy – Flikagsr – Cullen Vigo – Dramione Black – Milhoja.

Esto es un fic, como muy íntimo, estoy muy contenta, lo lee mucha gente, espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo. A partir de hoy vamos a ir un poco mas deprisa, estáis de acuerdo?

Muchas gracias, o como se dice en mi tierra eskerrik asko


	9. Chapter 9

**Vamos chicas, queda muy poco, la cuenta atrás empieza hoy... _4_**

**Como Cullen Vigo pide regalito, he decidio que a mis chicas valientes les enviaré el épilogo de esta historia antes de publicarlo .**

**Disfrutar.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Rosalie entró en la habitación revoloteando...».

Edward se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Revolotear está bien aquí? Creo que crea una imagen delicada.

Cómodamente arrellanada en el sofá y con los pies desnudos sobre el brazo, Bella se quitó las gafas.

—Me gusta la imagen. Ya sé que Rosalie es como un espíritu libre, pero algo de delicadeza le viene muy bien.

Bella también era delicada, pensó él. Había pasado la última hora viéndola trabajar, intentando atrapar algo de ella para Rosalie, y no quería dejar de mirarla. La forma en que movía los dedos de los pies mientras trabajaba o cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba concentrada, esas cosas y algunas más habían pasado a formar parte de Rosalie. Era una pena que Bella no fuera tan apasionada como Rosalie. De hecho, casi siempre era inaccesible. Pero había algunos momentos en los que se dejaba llevar, y Edward estaba deseando encontrarlos, los esperaba con ansiedad.

—Creo que ya basta por hoy —dijo él cerrando el portátil—. ¿Te apetece ir a la ciudad y tomar una cerveza? Tal vez también una pizza —ya sabía la respuesta y no supo muy bien por qué había hecho la pregunta.

—Con extra de queso —respondió ella.

—Y nada de novelas románticas.

Bella recogió su cuaderno de notas y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Dame cinco minutos.

—Es un antro —dijo él—. Oscuro, lleno de ruido... pero por la pizza merece pasar por esa dura prueba.

—¿Una dura prueba? Entonces dame diez minutos.

Exactamente diez minutos después Bella bajó las escaleras, llevando vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca también ajustada. Tenía el pelo suelto y toda su rigidez se había desvanecido. Edward contuvo la respiración. Le gustó lo que veía. Mucho. Pero pensó que con ese aspecto tal vez no sería seguro llevarla a ese lugar.

—¿Prefieres quedarte en casa? —preguntó imaginándose lo que harían todos los hombres de Lillian's al verla entrar.

—Oye, me he puesto la ropa de las pruebas duras, y estoy esperando una pizza que merezca el esfuerzo.

El cartel luminoso de neón rojo hacía saber que Lillian's estaba abierto. Una vez dentro, después de haber sorteado los innumerables camiones y motos, el ambiente era lo que se esperaba: sórdido, ruidoso y muy activo. Y como Edward se temía, cuando entró con Bella al local los gritos y los silbidos ahogaron por un momento la música. Pero todo fue más o menos amigable. Nadie intentó agarrarla y sólo se acercaron para decir «Oye, cariño, ¿por qué no le das una patada y te subes en mi moto?». Cuando por fin llegaron a una pequeña mesa después de atravesar a la multitud que llenaba de humo el local, Edward se sintió agradecido de sentarse junto a Bella.

—Como te he dicho, la pizza es estupenda —dijo acercándose a ella para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Me gusta esto —gritó Bella con la vista fija en un hombre enorme que pesaba más de cien kilos y llevaba la cabeza rapada y una barba hasta la cintura. Estaba intentando subirse a una mesa, pero perdió el equilibrio y en la caída arrastró a tres personas, media docena de botellas de cerveza, unos nachos y un par de pizzas—. Es algo fuera de lo normal, pero está bien. ¿Quieres bailar?

—No sé —dijo él frunciendo el ceño y mirando la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres aprender?

—¿Es romántico?

—¿Te has quedado clavado al suelo, Edward?

—No exactamente. Estoy... pensando en la posible humillación.

—Si Rosalie quisiera bailar, ¿Emmett dudaría o aceptaría, aunque no supiera? —lo agarró de la mano para que se levantara—. Es muy sencillo, hay que dar un par de pasos a un lado, golpear el suelo con el tacón... —ella lo hizo y después volvió junto a Edward—. Inténtalo.

—¿Eso es todo? Creo que podré hacerlo.

—Bueno, hay alguna cosa más. Yo te iré diciendo los pasos mientras bailo y luego tú lo repites. Un paso adelante con el pie izquierdo, media vuelta a la derecha y dos pasos hacia la izquierda. Y tienes que llevar los pulgares en las presillas de los pantalones.

Edward la observó, mucho más interesado en los movimientos de su cuerpo que en las instrucciones, y después se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo:

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

Ella lo hizo, dos veces.

—Y después de esto haces un choque de caderas con tu compañero.

—Me gusta esa parte, ¿podemos practicarla?

—Después de que hayas hecho la primera parte.

Él se metió los pulgares en las presillas del pantalón, adelantó el pie izquierdo, dio media vuelta a la derecha y luego dos pasos hacia la izquierda. Pero mientras lo hacía se fue separando de Bella sin darse cuenta, y cuando llegó el choque de caderas no lo hizo con ella, sino con el tipo enorme, que le devolvió el golpe con el estómago, enviándolo contra la mesa.

—Creo que se ha terminado la clase de baile —Bella se rió y le dio una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse de la mesa—. Tu compañero es demasiado bravucón para mí.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado de que esto se podría convertir en lucha libre —Edward le dio una propina al barman, agarró la pizza para llevar y salieron por la puerta trasera.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —preguntó él tomando otro trozo de pizza. El baile le había abierto el apetito, o tal vez era el banco de piedra del jardín en el que estaban, o la luz de la luna. O simplemente que los dos estaban solos, sin Sue repartiendo preservativos por todas partes ni Jacob haciéndose el muerto. Había descubierto que Bella era agradable, divertida, que estaba llena de sorpresas y que él se había equivocado al pensar que iba a pasar un fin de semana con una persona aburrida. Un gran error.

—Mi ex marido viajaba mucho y yo me sentía sola —levantó su botella de cerveza y bebió un sorbo—. El baile llenaba algunas de mis noches solitarias, y llegué a ser bastante buena. Incluso enseñé una temporada, hasta que James me pilló y me dijo que no iba a consentir que su mujer llevara ese estilo de vida.

Él la imaginó bailando y algo se agitó en su interior, lo mismo que se había agitado al verla bajar las escaleras con el picardías rojo. Edward supo que esa sensación podría complicar las cosas si no llevaba cuidado.

—Supongo que nunca te vio bailar, porque un hombre tiene que haber perdido el juicio para poner fin a algo así.

—¿Te gusta cómo bailo?

—Digamos que si no hubiera estado tan ocupado bailando con ese tipo, te habría elegido como mi siguiente compañera de baile. Tienes un poco de salsa. .. —dijo él señalándose la comisura izquierda de la boca. Ella se limpió con la servilleta—. No, un poco más a la izquierda... abajo... —sin pensarlo, Edward agarró su propia servilleta y quitó la mancha. Y cuando le rozó el rostro con la mano se creó una chispa entre ellos que fue casi visible. Apartó la mano y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de tener hambre, seguramente porque había sido un día muy largo, pensó. Bella lo estaba mirando con una expresión que él no pudo identificar. No estaba sonriendo, pero tampoco fruncía el ceño—. Yo... eh... creo...

Instintivamente alargó la mano y le acarició a Bella la mejilla, después se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso corto y tierno, el primer beso vacilante que se da cuando no se sabe muy bien lo que se siente. Él se apartó, pero no tanto como para dejar de sentir el aliento de Bella en su rostro. Cuando ella abrió los ojos Edward se perdió en ellos durante un instante y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, esa vez con firmeza y pasión. Bella separó los labios para saborear la lengua de Edward y después le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello para acercarlo más a ella. Pero cuando él empezó a acariciarle los brazos y casi los pechos se apartó, tomó aliento y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a escribir, mientras todavía está fresco en mi mente.

—¿Escribir? —preguntó ella separándose rápidamente.

—Emmett y Rosalie... la novela.

—La novela —repitió Bella asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sí, será mejor que lo escribas antes de que lo olvides.

¿Olvidarlo? No, nunca lo olvidaría. Y tampoco lo escribiría. Emmett no tenía derecho a conocer lo que Edward estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo levantándose.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Ah, y tal vez deberías empezar a llevar un cuaderno, y así cuando surjan estos momentos «de libro» podrás escribirlos inmediatamente.

Una hora después, todavía despierto y paseando por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, intentando definir lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, Edward sacó un bañador del cajón y se lo puso. Un poco de ejercicio físico le vendría bien.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y no se oía nada en la casa. Bella, acostada en la cama, miraba al techo intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el beso, pero le resultó imposible. Durante un momento casi consiguió relegar el beso a los personajes de Emmett y Rosalie, y la historia romántica la adormeció, pero la realidad volvió a aparecer cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Edward más difícil le resultaba resistirse a su encanto. Porque era realmente encantador... no había ninguna duda. Y allí estaba ella, deseando algo que no debería. .. que aún no podía admitir.

—Tranquilízate, Bella —dijo con la mirada fija en el techo—. Ese beso fue sólo un beso, pero el segundo...

Ella ama a Emmett? —preguntó Bella untando crema de queso en un panecillo—. ¿O es sólo atracción física?

—No tengo ni idea, aún no he escrito lo suficiente como para saberlo —Edward miró el Bloody Mary que tenía frente a él y el resto del desayuno que Sue había preparado: beicon, huevos, patatas fritas... Pero, como Bella, eligió un panecillo y un zumo de naranja—. A veces le responde muy favorablemente, pero otras... —se encogió de hombros.

Bella observó a Sue y a Jacob, que estaban en el otro lado del porche, preparándose para leer. Era una mañana de domingo y Bella no tenía ninguna gana de trabajar.

—¿Emmett la quiere? Es evidente que hay algo físico entre ellos, pero tiene que haber algo más para sostener la historia. Aunque sea en el fondo, ¿Emmett no siente algo más aparte de lujuria?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Es difícil... Creo que ella le gusta, le gusta estar con ella, tal vez incluso le gusta estar con ella cuando está vestida. Pero no hay nada que indique que está pasando algo más.

Edward levantó el zumo de naranja, lo contempló un momento y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

—¿No debería ella dejar claras cuáles son sus intenciones? Quiero decir, si él le declara su amor y Rosalie pretendía otra cosa, como...

—¿Ser ascendida a la jefa de las doncellas?

—Sí. O tal vez le hicieron daño en el pasado y no está segura de querer involucrarse de nuevo. Eso sería muy incómodo, sobre todo para Emmett, si de verdad siente algo por ella y no es correspondido. Y también podría ser muy incómodo para Bella, si su único motivo es fomentar su carrera. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Para Bella?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Has dicho que podría ser incómodo para Bella.

Edward volvió a levantar el zumo de naranja y esa vez se lo bebió de un solo trago.

—He dicho Rosalie.

—Has dicho Bella.

Él negó con la cabeza y le acercó a Bella la jarra de Bloody Mary.

—Creo que necesitas algo un poco más fuerte que el zumo de naranja.

—Te he oído decir Bella —murmuró ella alargando el brazo para agarrar la jarra. Durante un instante sus dedos rozaron los de Edward, y ninguno de los dos hizo nada para evitar el roce. Bella sintió que un estremecimiento le recoma el cuerpo.

De repente Edward puso el dedo índice sobre los dedos de Bella, y ella comenzó a sudar y retiró la mano bruscamente, como si la hubiera picado algún insecto. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la calma y dijo:

—No hay que mezclar el placer con los negocios, Edward. Si lo que Rosalie quiere es llegar a jefa de doncellas, debería hacerlo por méritos propios, no acostándose con él.

—Bueno, tal vez es así como empezaron, por negocios o... sexo. Pero, ¿y si en algún momento se enamoran? ¿Eso no aportaría consistencia, incluso un giro que no se esperaba al principio?

En vez de responder Bella se sirvió una generosa cantidad de Bloody Mary y tomó otro panecillo. Después miró a Edward, que la observaba sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! Burlándose, tentándola...

—Has dicho Bella —murmuró ella dándole un bocado al panecillo e intentando no ver su respuesta. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y, antes de apartar la mirada, alcanzó a ver que él le hacía un guiño.

—«Hueles tan bien, Cecilia» —leyó Jacob—. «Le estiró las piernas con las rodillas y se inclinó hacia ella».

Sue respiró hondo y continuó:

—«Martín, nunca...» —se detuvo y miró a Edward—. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene esta chica? Porque o bien es una niña o es una boba.

Edward se encogió de hombros y miró a Bella, que estaba sentada al otro lado del porche, en una mecedora, trabajando en Sporty Live.

—Bella, ¿sabes cuántos años tiene? —al no obtener respuesta agarró el cuaderno, el que Bella le había sugerido que llevara siempre, volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

—Tiene diecisiete —sugirió Jacob—. Y ama a Martin, aunque está prometida con Paúl. Paúl abusa de ella, y si Martín se entera...

— «Martín, nunca he estado así con un hombre» — leyó Sue—. «Y me asusta pensar que tú y yo...» —se detuvo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Y la protección? — le preguntó a Jacob. Después se volvió a Edward— Tú vas a usar protección, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—En tu libro. Protección.

Él le preguntó a Bella:

—¿Debería usar protección?

Bella miró a Edward, se encogió de hombros y volvió a Sporty Live.

—Bueno, si no lo consuman hasta después de estar casados, no importará —intervino Jacob.

Sue se rió, se inclinó hacia él y susurró:

—¿Crees que van a esperar tanto? —Jacob y ella se giraron a la vez para mirar a Edward y después a Bella. Después los dos negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

—«Nunca te haré daño, créeme» —dijo Jacob con voz profunda.

—«Lo sé» —Sue miró a Jacob, que estaba disfrutando del momento—. Vamos, te toca. Si no te das prisa estos dos nunca se acostarán antes de que vuelva Paúl y mate a alguien.

—Es un momento muy tierno y no puede hacerse con prisas —se defendió Jacob. Sue se rió.

—Se ve que no conociste a mi último marido. Como mucho cinco minutos, y eso incluía el cigarrillo.

Bella dejó el cuaderno a un lado y observó la escena que se desarrollaba en el otro extremo del porche. Jacob y Sue leían y Edward escuchaba y escribía a veces, y parecía funcionar bien. Desde luego, después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, era mejor que Sue y Jacob lo estuvieran ayudando con la novela.

Había deseado que Edward la besara, y eso era peligroso. No sólo para su carrera, porque no podía permitirse tener una aventura con el hijo del jefe, sino también por la reputación de Edward. En los cotillees de oficina siempre se comentaba que no era nada serio en sus relaciones. Diez años atrás Bella podría haber buscado una relación diferente, algo idealista, más superficial que profunda. Pero ya no era la misma persona y tampoco tenía las mismas necesidades.

Con un suspiro Bella miró al hombre que escuchaba la intensa escena de amor entre Sue y Jacob, agarró su cuaderno y añadió otra imagen de Edward a su colección.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que aguantar esto? —preguntó Edward media hora después acercándose a ella—. Esos dos forman una extraña imagen visual, no sé si me entiendes.

Bella se rió.

—Supongo que puedes tomarte un respiro por buen comportamiento —cerró el cuaderno y lo apartó. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Edward lo viera—. ¿Vas a enseñarme lo que has estado escribiendo?

—Tú primero —Edward alargó el brazo y agarró el cuaderno antes de que ella pudiera protestar—. Espero que hayas estado trabajando en Sporty Live. Mi padre me ha llamado esta mañana. Sam sigue tan terco como siempre.

Ella se inclinó para. recuperar el cuaderno y se dio contra Edward.

—Eso es personal. Y todavía no está acabado, así que dámelo.

—Es una campaña de publicidad, y yo prometí ayudarte con ella, ¿recuerdas? Déjame echar un vistazo — dijo manteniendo el cuaderno fuera de su alcance.

—He dicho que me lo des —contestó ella haciendo otro intento para agarrarlo.

—Oye, tú has visto mi trabajo ya varias veces, ¿por qué no puedo ver el tuyo?

—Porque tú necesitabas que yo viera el tuyo, pero no quiero que veas el mío —intentó recuperarlo una vez más, pero Edward se apartó y abrió el cuaderno por la primera página—. Podemos reunimos el martes por la mañana y estudiarlo —sugirió. Edward estaba observando un dibujo de él mismo, y seguramente lo interpretaría de otra manera, pensaría que ella estaba interesada en él. Y lo cierto era que Bella tenía miedo de interesarse más, porque cada vez que se ponía a trabajar el resultado era Edward.

—No está mal —murmuró él—. Me gustan las chicas a su alrededor. Hay algo sexy en la forma en que lo miran —le dirigió a Bella una mirada picara.

¿No se había reconocido?, se preguntó Bella. «Tal vez si él no... Por favor, por favor, que no se reconozca».

—Todo depende de la actitud —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

—Mi slogan. «Todo depende de la actitud». Las zapatillas son como todas las demás que hay en el mercado, creo que no se pueden vender teniendo en cuenta el aspecto —puso una mano sobre el cuaderno y se lo quitó a Edward despacio—. Debemos usar ese nuevo slogan y concentramos en la actitud, junto con el sexo.

—¿Te refieres a la actitud de esas tres mujeres, que quieren llevarse al hombre a la cama?

—No se trata de eso.

—No te engañes, Bella, Claro que se trata de eso, aunque no lo quieras admitir —Edward volvió a quitarle el cuaderno de las manos y lo abrió por otra página. En el dibujo, el hombre estaba de espaldas y sólo se veía algo de su perfil. Las mujeres estaban enroscadas alrededor de su cuerpo, como serpientes. Casi eran parte de él, no se distinguía dónde terminaba una persona y empezaba otra—. Si no crees que esta imagen no es sobre alguien que quiere llevarse a alguien a la cama, entonces estamos mirando algo completamente diferente, porque es evidente que aquí hay lujuria.

—Deseo —corrigió ella.

—Muy bien. Es evidente que aquí hay deseo, Bella. Admítelo —él volvió a echarle otro vistazo al dibujo y asintió con la cabeza—. Buen comienzo, creo que has atrapado la esencia de algo. Tres mujeres... Es muy atrevido, y tienes razón, todo depende de la actitud o, al menos, de la interpretación que se haga de la actitud.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Todos los dibujos son de mí, ¿verdad? Y piensas que cuando me dibujaste mi actitud tenía que ver con el sexo. Al menos eso es lo que dicen las imágenes.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, aunque creo que no tengo tanto músculo. Pero si es así como tú me ves...

—Ni en tus sueños —contestó ella.

—¿Y qué hay de los tuyos? ¿Ha habido algo bueno en ellos últimamente? ¿Algo... o alguien que yo conozca?

—Creo que estás confundiendo esta campaña con la vida real —Bella levantó la barbilla, desafiante—. Y, por lo que yo sé, este trato sólo tiene que ver con el trabajo.

—Eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad? —Edward buscó el dibujo de antes y lo levantó para que ella lo viera—. Es curioso que todas estas mujeres enroscadas alrededor de mí... perdona, de él, se parecen a... Espera un momento. No serán tú, ¿no? No, se lo están pasando bien, están sonriendo, riendo... Y a mí me parece que están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa que él desee —negó con la cabeza mientras le daba el cuaderno a Bella y le pasaba el dedo pulgar por la mejilla sonrojada—. Definitivamente no son tú, Bella, aunque creo que estarías impresionante con un poco de su actitud. Y ahora, ¿estás preparada para leer lo que he escrito?

—Estoy preparada para la comida —respondió ella apartándose de él—. Una comida de negocios.

—Eso no se corresponde con lo que he visto en tus dibujos —él se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a Sue y a Jacob, que aún estaban leyendo.

Bella se llevó una mano a la mejilla y miró los dibujos. Podía negarlo mil veces, pero Edward tenía razón. Todas las imágenes eran de él y... ¡Dios santo!... de ella.

_Emmett observó sus pechos deliciosos y se relamió los labios pensando en el banquete que se iba a dar. Los pechos de Rosalie eran del tamaño de los melones grandes y apuntaban directamente hacia él, ávidos del contacto de sus labios. Los labios de Emmett se estremecieron y latieron de deseo al pensar en acariciar esos pezones suaves y deliciosos._

—_Desnúdate, mujer —gruñó quitándose los calzoncillos—. Y ven a saciar mi necesidad viril._

Edward salvó el documento, se reclinó en la silla y sonrió.

—Perfecto —dijo.

Estaba deseando que Bella lo leyera y ver su reacción: una mirada de irritación, un resoplido de impaciencia, cómo se mordía el labio inferior mientras pensaba en las palabras que usaría para decirle lo malo que era... Era sexy, y a Edward le encantaba. Era una pena que ella siempre lo criticará cuando la historia de verdad estaba surgiendo fácilmente, y demasiado rápido. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para pasar más tiempo con ella, y cuanto más tiempo estuviera con ella más probabilidades tendría de... Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería, pero sí había una cosa clara. Quería estar con Bella mientras lo descubría, y estaba seguro de que en cuanto ella pensara que el trato había acabado volvería a su actitud formal y estirada.

«Necesito algo más de tiempo», pensó mientras escribía otro párrafo. Pero no pudo saber para qué lo necesitaba.

—Lo he pensado mucho y he decidido irme mañana temprano —dijo Bella acercándose al escritorio de Edward—. Quiero pasar el día trabajando en Sporty Live, sin interrupciones, y me sentiré más cómoda en casa.

Edward levantó la vista del ordenador y la vio sentarse frente a él. Estaba rígida como la silla, como había estado durante toda la tarde. Y llevaba el pelo recogido, lo que quería decir que volvía a ser Bella de nuevo, y no la Bella con la que él había disfrutado del fin de semana.

—Ya sabes que puedes quedarte aquí —dijo, aunque sabía que ella ya había tomado una decisión—, y volver conmigo a la ciudad el martes por la mañana.

Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Gracias, pero tengo que dedicarle toda mi atención, y aquí es difícil hacerlo. No es que no haya disfrutado del fin de semana, porque sí lo he hecho... de verdad. Pero quiero estar sola, ver lo que puedo hacer sin... ayuda —se inclinó hacia delante y giró el ordenador para ver la pantalla—. Me gustaría pasar el resto de la tarde trabajando en tu libro, si te parece bien —leyó en voz alta la primera línea: «La agarró del brazo y la sentó en su regazo»—. ¿Y por qué no va libremente hacia él?

—No lo sé —dijo Edward de mal humor. Por alguna razón le molestaba que ella quisiera irse. Se había imaginado que volverían juntos a la ciudad, que se detendrían en Starbucks a tomar un café y revisarían las ideas, tanto las del libro como las de Sporty Live—. ¿Debería hacerlo?

—Creo que a veces le gustaría. Tal vez ella quiera sentarse en su regazo.

—Lo dudo.

—Se acerca por detrás y lo abraza.

—No —contestó él firmemente.

—Entonces se inclina y le besa una oreja.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos—. No la Rosalie que yo conozco. Ella preferiría estar arriba limpiando los baños.

—No tenían baños en las viviendas en esa época —contestó ella sonriendo.

—Pues limpiando algo que la ayudara a fomentar su carrera.

—¿Estamos discutiendo, Edward?

—Esto son negocios Bella, así que sería una diferencia de opiniones, no una discusión. Pero no, no estamos teniendo una diferencia de opiniones. Tú dices que quiere acercarse a él por voluntad propia, pero yo no la veo muy motivada —giró la pantalla hacia sí y tecleó algunas palabras—. ¿Así está bien?

«Ella se acercó a Emmett y se dejó caer rígidamente en su regazo», leyó Bella.

—Sí, y podrías añadir «con un ruido sordo».

—Pues yo creo que está bien.

—Sí, claro, y es muy romántico —contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo único que debería estar rígido es su...

—Tal vez deberíamos acostamos pronto para que mañana puedas levantarte temprano —Edward apagó el ordenador, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a las escaleras Bella estaba detrás de él.

—Edward —dijo agarrándolo de un brazo. Le dio un tirón, haciendo que se diera la vuelta—. Si Emmett agarrara a Rosalie así le haría daño.

—Pues entonces que no la agarre —le espetó él.

—Mira, sé que he estado muy preocupada con Sporty Peet, lo admito. Y cuando te he ayudado... bueno, no has progresado mucho. No tanto como habrías hecho si te hubiera dedicado más tiempo. Sé que todo lo que digo suena a crítica, y lo siento. Esta apuesta es importante para tí y, lo creas o no, es importante para mí.

—¿Por qué es importante para ti? ¿Porque yo quiero la espada o porque tú no quieres fallar?

Bella sonrió ligeramente.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no me importa fallar. Pero también quiero ver cómo consigues esa espada. Así que, si tenías pensado trabajar mañana en tu libro, puedo quedarme y...

Él le puso el dedo índice en los labios para hacerla callar.

—Tú te vas mañana a casa, Bella —dijo suavemente—. Sé lo importante que Sporty Live es para ti —lo sabía y lo comprendía, y también envidiaba la pasión que Bella le ponía a las cosas.

—Gracias—susurró ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y durante unos instantes se observaron el uno al otro sintiendo una comprensión para la que no hacían falta palabras. Finalmente Edward rompió el hechizo aclarándose nerviosamente la garganta. Unos cuantos segundos más y... bueno, no podría subir las escaleras solo.

—Buenas noches —dijo él dándose rápidamente la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar arriba miró hacia atrás y vio que ella lo estaba observando.

—Te veré por la mañana —dijo Bella. Y esas palabras se aferraron al corazón de Edward al darse cuenta de lo agradable que sería escucharlas cada noche.

Antes de que Bella pudiera darse cuenta había hecho el camino de vuelta a casa y estaba sentada en el coche, en el garaje de su apartamento, pensando. Durante el trayecto, que había durado algo más de una hora, había intentado no pensar en Edward, sino en Sporty Live. Pero le había resultado imposible, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba metido en cada imagen de la campaña.

No necesitaba un hombre, había estado sola bastante tiempo y lo llevaba bien, sin tener que preocuparse por nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieta con Edward? Su reloj biológico aún no había comenzado la cuenta atrás, aún disponía de algunos años. No necesitaba compañía.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, y el problema era que le gustaba. Estaba claro que había una atracción física entre ambos, Bella podía sentirla intensamente. La noche anterior, en las escaleras... la forma en que se miraron... Ella estaba dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier parte, incluso a la cama. Al menos, en aquel momento.

Se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, pero a la vez sentía punzadas de arrepentimiento por lo que podría haber sido. Y eso era lo que la asustaba, más que las pequeñas chispas que había sentido entre ellos durante todo el fin de semana.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Bella dejó la maleta en una esquina, sin deshacer, y se puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Extendió los bocetos sobre el suelo de madera, en círculo, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en mitad de ellos, observando a Edward desde todos los ángulos.

—Oh, no —dijo mirando al techo—. Nunca te enamoras del tipo adecuado, ¿verdad?


	10. Chapter 10

**3...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

No pienso rendirme —dijo Edward guardando el documento en el ordenador. Leyó mentalmente las últimas frases y sonrió—. Voy a ganar esta apuesta.

—Me he enterado de que has tenido algo de ayuda —contestó Alice a través del teléfono—. Sue dice que ha durado todo el fin de semana.

—Negocios, hermanita. Sólo negocios.

—Los dos bañándose desnudos en la piscina suena a algo más que negocios.

—Dile a Sue que la próxima vez se fije mejor. Yo estaba desnudo, pero Bella llevaba bañador.

—¿Algo de lo que dejó papá en el armario para alguna de sus invitadas? ¿Algo rojo, tal vez?

—Sue no se pierde nada, ¿eh?

Alice se rió.

—Espero que te vaya bien, Edward.

—¿Con la apuesta?

—No, con la chica. ¿Quieres apostar también sobre eso?

El dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No hay muchas probabilidades, hermanita.

—Sólo si tú quieres que no las haya.

—Irina, ¿quieres decirle a la señorita Swan que venga, por favor? Es urgente —dijo Edward a través del intercomunicador. Tres minutos después Bella apareció en su despacho. Llevaba el pelo recogido, las gafas estaban en su sitio y su traje azul marino parecía más formal que nunca—. Quería que le echaras un vistazo a esto. Creo que por fin estoy en la dirección correcta.

—Y creo que yo también lo estoy con Sporty Live —sonrió ella torpemente, se acercó al escritorio y volcó sin querer el reloj de mesa, que cayó provocando un efecto dominó. Primero cayó al suelo una pila de carpetas, después un montón de bolígrafos y clips y por último el teléfono, que quedó suspendido del cable. Bella lo recogió y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa, pulsando sin querer casi todos los botones. Edward la acompañó a su asiento antes de que pudiera causar algún otro desastre—. Lo siento —murmuró—, pero he estado despierta toda la noche, intentando descubrir la forma de darle a Sam el tipo de sexo que aún no sabe que quiere.

—¿Y? —preguntó Edward agachándose para recoger las carpetas.

—Y estoy deseando enseñárselo. Probablemente se quejará al principio, pero cuando entienda lo que estoy intentando hacer, creo que le gustará. Pero me gustaría probarlo antes contigo, para ver lo que piensas.

Todos los que estaban en la zona de recepción se quedaron callados, escuchando la conversación a través del intercomunicador. Irina subió el volumen para que todos pudieran oírla.

—Por supuesto, pero estoy ansioso por hacerlo yo primero, ya que ayer me rechazaste.

—Muy bien, enséñame lo que tienes.

Bella se sentó y Edward giró la pantalla hacia ella.

—Después del fin de semana he estado trabajando mucho para hacerlo bien esta vez. Empieza aquí... en voz alta.

—¿En voz alta?

—Escucharlo me da una idea de lo bueno que es. Y creo que la reacción es esencial, porque no siempre estamos de acuerdo en lo que es más apropiado.

Bella empezó a leer.

—«Quiero que me lo des todo, cariño. Oh, sí, oh, sí. Más, por favor, dame más» —hizo una pausa evaluando lo que había leído y negó con la cabeza—. Edward, esto no...

—Sigue —le pidió él—. Hay mucho más. Y cuanto más avanzo, más me gusta.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir que podemos hacerlo más tarde, esperar a que tengamos más tiempo para evaluar todos los detalles, porque creo que vamos a tener que trabajar mucho en esto.

—He estado esperando este momento...

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y continuó leyendo.

—«No pares, te lo ruego. Quiero que me domines, que me acaricies los pechos, quiero sentir la presión de tu virilidad contra mis zonas íntimas...». Edward, no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

—No pares ahora, Bella, cada vez es mejor.

Fuera del despacho Demetri, de contabilidad, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Le temblaban las manos mientras se limpiaba el sudor de las palmas.

—Tengo una reunión a las diez, Edward. Tal vez deberíamos acabarlo más tarde.

—Por lo menos dime si lo que he hecho ha estado mejor que la última vez.

Tanya, la directora de investigación, se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar la risa y salió corriendo de la zona de recepción. Aro, de la sala de correo, se sacó discretamente la camisa de los pantalones y salió detrás de Tanya.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame tomar algunas notas... Hay algunas áreas en las que podrías hacer cambios... mejoras. Te las daré esta tarde y tal vez puedas trabajar en los detalles tú solo. Ya sabes, practicar la técnica o algo, y así la próxima vez no será tan brusco, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y como te dije el otro día, no es mi intención ser tan crítica siempre. Terminarás encontrándole el tranquillo, te lo prometo, sólo necesitas práctica —fue hacia la puerta del despacho, puso la mano en el pomo y añadió—: Mucha práctica.

Al oír esas palabras Irina apagó el intercomunicador y les hizo señas a todos para que se marcharan, de forma que cuando Bella salió del despacho en recepción sólo estaban Irina y Laurent, un ejecutivo que fingía leer el último boletín informativo, colgado en el tablón de anuncios.

—Tengo que ver a Edward esta tarde —le dijo Bella a la secretaria—. ¿Está libre sobre las cuatro?

—Tiene una reunión a las cuatro y media.

—Bien, es más que suficiente, porque lo que tenemos que hacer nos llevará diez o quince minutos.

Laurent, un hombre bajito y rechoncho, emitió un sonido que fue como una mezcla entre una tos y un grito ahogado y salió corriendo de recepción. Bella lo miró sorprendida mientras Irina garabateaba el nombre de Bella en la agenda del día.

—Ya está. ¡Quince minutos!

Bella asintió y, al dirigir la mirada al pasillo, vio que varios de sus compañeros estaban reunidos, hablando en voz baja, en torno a Laurent. Todos se callaron cuando Bella se acercó a ellos, y siguieron sin hablar mientras se alejaba. Pero ella pudo sentir su mirada y, cuando estaba a medio camino de su despacho, los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de su puerta, se giró para mirarlos, pero estaban callados. Completamente callados y cada uno mirando a un sitio diferente.

«Estás siendo paranoica», se dijo mientras empezaba a recoger los dibujos. Para comprobarlo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio que el grupo había aumentado. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los estaba mirando, se callaron de repente. «Bueno, es algo más raro de lo normal», pensó mientras se miraba de arriba abajo para ver si se había puesto los zapatos en el pie apropiado, si las medias no se le habrían bajado hasta lo tobillos o si llevaba papel higiénico pegado en los tacones.

—Dime, ¿qué tal estuvo? —Edward sabía cómo había estado, había trabajado mucho en ello. Pero por la expresión de Bella supo que no iba a hacerle muchas alabanzas—. ¿No he hecho ningún progreso? Tal vez debería prolongar un poco más la escena, añadir más detalles. ¿Qué piensas?

—Parece... forzado en algunas partes. No estoy segura de que hayas captado la esencia del... eh... enamoramiento, o de lo que podría llamar la atención de un lector de novelas románticas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la escena de la cena no es romántica? He prestado mucha atención a las interacciones del uno con el otro, especialmente en las partes en las que están comiendo.

—¿Ya eso lo llamas romántico, Edward? Ella le estaba dando mordiscos a una pierna de cordero. Sí, tienes razón, los detalles son muy vividos, y tal vez le resultarían atractivos a un cavernícola, pero no son románticos. Y luego Emmett le limpia a Rosalie la grasa de la cara... En las novelas románticas las mujeres no se manchan de grasa, y si lo hacen los hombres no les limpian la cara. Al menos no con la manga de la camisa, por el amor de Dios. Y los personajes nunca comen de la misma pierna de cordero, aunque sus labios se rocen ligeramente. Él le cortaría un trozo de carne y se lo daría con su tenedor, o con los dedos. Los dedos son buenos, Edward, y la sensualidad de un dedo deslizándose entre los labios nunca tiene que subestimarse.

Edward apagó el ordenador y se levantó.

—Así que lo primitivo no es sexy.

—Tal vez en la cama, pero no en una cena.

—¿Y dices que un dedo deslizándose entre los labios es sensual? ¿Así? —preguntó él rozándole los labios con el dedo índice. Primero trazó la línea del labio inferior y después siguió el trazo del superior, de una esquina a la otra, lenta y metódicamente—¿A Rosalie le gustaría esto? —preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Es lo suficientemente romántico o tal vez preferiría algo como esto? —antes de que ella pudiera responder, Edward deslizó un dedo entre los labios de Bella, rozando el interior húmedo y suave—. ¿Y ella lo chuparía o sólo lo rozaría con la lengua?

Sintió que la lengua de Bella lo acariciaba suavemente. Después separó los dientes y el roce pasó de ser delicado a ser exigente. Edward empezó a sentirse incómodo, sobre todo porque la oficina no era un buen lugar para excitarse. Pero Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba retándolo a dar el siguiente paso mientras le lamía y chupaba el dedo como si fuera una mujer hambrienta.

Edward, sintiendo una enorme tensión en la ingle y que las rodillas le empezaban a fallar, se obligó a apartarse de ella y se dejó caer en su asiento, sudando como alguien que acabara de correr una maratón. Estaba sentado en su estúpida oficina y con su secretaria fuera, pero por un momento olvidó la realidad y se imaginó que Bella y él... Eso no podía ser bueno, nada bueno. Ella estaba de pie mirando su reloj, seguramente pensando en su siguiente reunión.

—Vale, ya lo pillo —dijo Edward con la voz algo más ronca de lo normal—. Retocaré la escena más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, porque tienes una reunión a las cuatro y media y yo otra a las cinco menos cuarto. Después lo revisaremos, y tal vez pueda enseñarte rápidamente lo de Sporty Live.

—¿Cenamos? —sugirió él.

— Si prometes no limpiarme la cara con la manga de la camisa.

Edward la observó mientras se marchaba y bebió un poco de agua cuando se hubo ido. Habría sido mejor algo más fuerte, pero la oficina tenía sus normas: nada de alcohol, prohibido fumar, nada de sexo...

Suspiró, le dijo a Irina que le diera cinco minutos más antes de la siguiente reunión y, después de leer y retocar algunos párrafos, se sintió repuesto y preparado para recibir a su visitante.

Cuando Phil Dwyer entró en su despacho Edward se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo tardaría Bella en darse cuenta. Era demasiado lista como para no ver lo que él estaba haciendo. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, porque Bella no era su tipo. Prefería a las mujeres como Rosalie, una mezcla de mujer ardiente siempre dispuesta para el sexo y de ama de casa esperándolo con la cena preparada. Pero Bella había dejado claro que no había nada doméstico en ella. De repente Edward echó de menos esa vida hogareña, aunque nunca antes se había preocupado por eso.

En su novela cada vez había menos de Rosalie y más de Bella, y Edward estaba empezando a temer el día en el que terminara de escribir y Bella ya no volviera a asomarse por encima de su hombro para ver lo que había hecho. Pero tal vez cuando le hubiera enviado los capítulos a Alice tendría alguna idea de lo que hacer.

—Phil —dijo levantándose despacio—. Me alegro de verte.

Fuera del despacho de Edward, Bella se apoyó contra la pared en el pasillo vacío, demasiado temblorosa como para ir a ninguna parte. Se quedó así unos segundos, después tomó aire y echó a andar hacia su oficina, con el sabor ligeramente salado de Edward en los labios. .

«¿Qué va a pasar cuando Edward termine de escribir?», se preguntó. No tendría que preocuparse en las siguientes dos semanas, pero ¿y después? «Eres una persona creativa, ya pensarás en algo».

El restaurante que Edward había elegido era agradable y sencillo y Jane, la propietaria, una robusta rubia platino, salió desde detrás de la barra, le dio una carta a Bella y les señaló un banco en un rincón.

—¿Lo de siempre, Edward? También tenemos pastel de manzana de postre.

Antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de sentarse, el estofado, los panecillos y pastel estaban en la mesa y Jane había regresado a la barra y sonreía a Jacob, que los había acompañado, prometiéndoles que no se sentaría con ellos. Sobre un taburete al otro lado de la barra, Jacob asintió con la cabeza y Jane le puso delante un plato de estofado y algunos panecillos. Después de un par de bocados, Jacob volvió a asentir y ella comenzó a ocuparse de los demás clientes, con una mirada de mujer enamorada.

—Están enamorados, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella pinchando un trozo de zanahoria.

—Jacob probablemente sí, pero Jane no lo sé.

—Créeme, es una mujer enamorada —Bella se movió un poco en su asiento para ponerse cómoda y rozó ligeramente la pierna de Edward. Ese breve contacto la estremeció y lo miró, convencida de que también tenía que haber sentido lo mismo, pero él estaba ocupado cortando un trozo de carne—. Mira las señales, Edward, está dispuesta a seguirlo a cualquier parte.

—¿Qué señales? —él se giró para mirar, pero Bella lo agarró del brazo—. Que no vean que los miras.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que los voy a mirar si no los puedo mirar?

Ella se puso en un lado del banco, dejándole sitio.

—Ven aquí y no tendrás que darte la vuelta. Quedarán en tu línea de visión y parecerá que los estás mirando de manera casual.

Se sentó junto a ella y los observó «casualmente» mientras Jane echaba azúcar en el café de Jacob.

—Y ahora cuéntame qué has descubierto en tus observaciones.

Ella se acercó a Edward, le puso una mano en la rodilla y susurró:

—Para empezar, fíjate en la manera en la que le echa el azúcar y le remueve el café.

—A mí me parece normal —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguna reacción a su mano, así que Bella miró bajo la mesa para asegurarse de que lo estaba tocando a él.

—¿Le ha echado alguna vez azúcar a tu café, Edward? —movió un poco la mano hacia arriba—. ¿O has visto que le echara azúcar al café de alguna otra persona?

—Ahora que lo pienso, Jacob no toma azúcar — Edward sonrió y se reclinó un poco en el asiento, pasando un brazo por la parte superior del banco, hasta casi rozar los hombros de Bella. Miró la mano de ella sobre su muslo y se fijó en sus piernas cruzadas. Después deslizó una pierna en esa dirección, hasta que sus pies se tocaron ligeramente—. Y creo que prefiere el té.

¿Se estaba Edward dando cuenta o sólo se estaba poniendo cómodo? Bella no podría decirlo, pero se acercó a él algo más, moldeando su cuerpo contra el de Edward.

—Y fíjate, ella no le quita los ojos de encima mientras lo hace. Creo que ni siquiera parpadea.

—¿Es romántico?

—Mucho.

—Pero él no tiene ni idea, ¿no? —el brazo de Edward se deslizó hasta los hombros de Bella, y uno de sus dedos le rozó la piel desnuda del brazo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

—Ni idea —respondió Bella, preguntándose si Edward por fin se había dado cuenta o si era tan tonto como Jacob. Presionó su pie contra la pierna de Edward—. No sabe nada.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez alguien tenga que decirle lo que se está perdiendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

—Seis u ocho meses —él tomó un panecillo y lo abrió para untarlo con mantequilla, dándole a Bella una mitad—. Todavía no le ha pedido que salga con él.

—¿Y a qué está esperando?

—Supongo que a ver alguna señal que reconozca.

—¿Del cielo?

—De Jane. Tiene miedo de que lo rechace, así que quiere ver alguna señal que le indique que ella también está interesada.

—¿Vas a decírselo? —preguntó ella—. Mira los ojos de Jane, es evidente, ¿no lo ves? Está loca por él.

—Bueno, si es tan evidente él se dará cuenta, ¿no?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y le quitó a Edward su trozo de pastel de manzana. Alguien tan tonto no merecía postre.

Tengo quince minutos a las nueve y media, unos veinte minutos al mediodía y estoy libre desde las tres y media hasta las cuatro. Por favor, apunta esas horas en la agenda de Edward y dile que vendré a su despacho. Sé que está muy ocupado, pero me pidió que encontrara algo de tiempo, y puesto que hoy no tengo mucho dile que tiene que ser puntual si quiere... —Bella se detuvo. Irina no sabía nada del libro—. Dile que llegue a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Irina no dijo nada mientras apuntaba las tres citas, pero en cuanto Bella salió de la recepción se colgó al teléfono.

De vuelta en su despacho, Bella se dejó caer en su asiento y observó la pantalla del ordenador. Cada día las imágenes eran mejores, y ella empezaba a sentir confianza. En los últimos dos días había estado trabajando veinte horas y durmiendo cuatro, y sorprendiéndose de cuánto disfrutaba los momentos con Edward. Incluso esperaba con impaciencia que llegaran.

—Heidy —le dijo a su secretaria, una empleada temporal—, por favor, asegúrate de que, pase lo que pase, hoy cumplo el programa. No puedo permitirme quedarme atrás, así que párame, interrúmpeme, sácame del despacho o haz lo que sea necesario, ¿vale?

—Puedes apostar a que sí —contestó Heidy mientras sus largas uñas de color púrpura tecleaban a una velocidad asombrosa. Miró a Bella y el arete que llevaba en la nariz brilló con el fluorescente de la oficina—. Y si puedo hacer alguna otra cosa por ti, simplemente dímelo. Me gusta este trabajo, y no me importaría quedarme.

Bella le miró las uñas y sonrió. Ya no había reglas ni restricciones y Heidy, a pesar de su cabello de color fucsia, era excelente en su trabajo.

—Bueno, ahora todo depende de Sporty Live, así que tú mantenme en la pista y veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Las carpetas para tu reunión con los abogados están en tu escritorio, a la derecha. Los contratos están arriba del todo, por triplicado. Los dibujos están en la mesa de trabajo, en orden. La investigación del mercado...

Cinco minutos después Bella estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa de conferencias, echándole un vistazo a los aspectos contractuales de Sporty Live. Los contratos no eran su responsabilidad, pero quería estar enterada de todo. Y esperaba que Sam Uley estuviera dispuesto a hacer un trato. Aunque su presentación fuera muy buena, sabía cuál sería la primera reacción de Uley, pero estaba preparada. Había invitado personalmente a Emily Uley, como una pequeña táctica, porque tampoco le vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

La sala empezó a llenarse: dos abogados, un ayudante legal, Victoria, del departamento de arte, Demetri, de contabilidad, un par de internos y Collin, un chico de veintiún años que realmente lo único que hacía en Cullen era aparecer en el momento apropiado en el lugar apropiado para aprobar o rechazar. Por primera vez, Bella se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, y por primera vez se iba a hablar de su trabajo. Cuando empezó a haber ajetreos, los de contabilidad no se pusieron de acuerdo con los de arte, Collin se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño y la reunión empezó a volverse frenética. Bella respiró profundamente con satisfacción. Le encantaban la discusión y la confusión, era lo que siempre había querido, estar en mitad de ello, y no deseaba dejarlo.

Entonces pensó en Edward. También era lo que siempre había querido. Pero quedarse con una cosa implicaba dejar la otra. Normas de la oficina. Alguien sería despedido... ella. Y ese punto negro al principio de su carrera sería el final de su carrera. La gente diría que se acostaba con el hijo del jefe para conseguir un ascenso.

—¿Bella? ¿Eso puede funcionar? —le preguntó Demetri.

—¿Qué?

—Recortar un diez por ciento de los medios electrónicos y añadirlo a la impresión. ¿Crees que...?

—Señorita Swan —Heidy asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. Tiene una reunión con el señor Cullen en cinco minutos. Ha llamado y ha dicho que está listo y que sea puntual, porque tiene otra reunión dentro de quince minutos.

—Gracias, Heidy. Dile que voy para allá —dijo Bella sin levantar la vista del contrato—. Yo no soy abogado, señor Crowley, pero me parece que está bien. Tal vez debería estudiar la posibilidad de conseguir una opción de dos años, en vez de uno. Merece la pena —miró a Collin, que asintió con la cabeza. Bella se levantó—. Gracias a todos por venir. Ahora, si me disculpan...

Bella atravesó el pasillo, entró en el despacho de Edward y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Creo que estamos preparados. Todo el mundo está trabajando mucho, y me parece que hemos estudiado todos los aspectos a los que Sam puede anticiparse, además de uno o dos en los que puede que ni siquiera haya pensado —dijo ella.

—Victoria me ha enseñado los dibujos esta mañana —respondió Edward con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Y...?

—Están bien.

—¿Sólo bien? He estado trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Pensé que parte del trato era que me harías sugerencias —se sentó en una silla junto a él, irritada al darse cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando— ¿Qué piensas de ése en el que ella lleva zapatillas Sporty Live y un negligé rojo, como el que encontré en tu armario?

Edward la miró por encima de las gafas.

—No tienes ese dibujo en el diseño, y si lo tuvieras probablemente le habría sugerido a mi padre que te sacara de la campaña. Y sobre lo que has hecho, me parece que está bien. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

—Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa porque esto está yendo muy deprisa. Normalmente tengo algo más de tiempo y de orden, y ahora no hay ninguna de esas cosas. Y todos estos encuentros rápidos de cinco o diez minutos están empezando a poder conmigo. Necesitamos algo más de tiempo para hacerlo bien, y no lo tenemos.

—¿Quieres tiempo? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Quisiera tener más tiempo para ti.

Fuera, Irina se separó de la puerta, se frotó la oreja y susurró al conserje:

—Se está haciendo la dura, y él está cayendo en la trampa.

— Supongo que tengo que contentarme con lo que me das, cinco minutos aquí y cinco minutos allá — contestó Edward sonriendo.

—Es difícil, ¿no? Yo estoy intentando concentrarme en Sporty Live mientras tú intentas aprender cómo se quita un corpiño de la manera más fácil posible.

—Se está resistiendo —le dijo Irina al conserje.

—Pero te compensaré —le prometió Bella a Edward—. Porque sé lo importante que es tu espada.

—Algo sobre su... espada —murmuró Irina—. Bella lo llama espada.

—Todo será más fácil, ya lo verás —dijo Edward—. Cuando lleves tanto tiempo haciéndolo como yo empezarás a aguantar los empujones. Y créeme, te empujarán todos los días. Pero lo que has hecho hasta ahora está bien. Lo siento, está muy bien, es... fantástico.

—Vale, vale, ya lo pillo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo tenerlo?

—Él le está diciendo lo buena que es —dijo Irina sin molestarse en hablar en voz baja—. Y quiere saber cuándo lo va a tener. Edward quiere más. Creo que ella se está haciendo de rogar.

—Tengo unos diez minutos, así que ya puedes empezar a contarlos —dijo Bella riéndose.

_Rosalie, nena..._

—Quita lo de nena —Bella volvió a sentarse y cruzó las piernas—. No creo que una mujer victoriana respondiera muy bien a eso. Prueba con amor mío, querida, cariño...

Edward lo borró y miró la pantalla. Pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, y se sentía incapaz de volver a Emmett y a Rosalie.

—Jacob le pidió salir a Jane. Le conté lo que dijiste y se decidió. Alquilaron una película y fueron a casa de ella.

—¿Y? —Bella se volvió hacia él y sus piernas casi se tocaron—. Vamos, Edward, tiene que haber más. ¿Lo pasaron bien? ¿Van a volver a quedar?

—Creo que van a quedar el viernes —Edward miró hacia abajo y vio que la distancia que separaba su pierna de la de Bella era de sólo un par de centímetros. Quería reducir esa distancia, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Normas de oficina. Si quisiera podría saltárselas, y con Bella sí que quería. Pero no estaba bien. Podrían despedir a alguien, y además la gente hablaría. Así que aumentó la distancia—. Ella le hizo palomitas.

—Palomitas...

—Estoy un poco preocupado por Rosalie —dijo él bruscamente—. A veces no le hace caso a Emmett. Siempre está siguiendo su agenda y eso impide que pase algo entre los dos. Y no está dispuesta a abrirse a las posibilidades, aunque a veces creo que le gustaría hacerlo.

—Pero Emmett sí quiere que ocurra algo entre ellos, ¿no? Quiere algo más aparte de una simple relación sexual —Bella se inclinó hacia delante para girar la pantalla del ordenador, su rodilla presionó la de Edward y ella la dejó allí cuando volvió a reclinarse en la silla— . ¿No va Emmett a hacer algo para que ella sepa lo que él siente? Porque hasta ahora siempre ocurre lo mismo. El la reclama y la posee. Es predecible y aburrido. Tal vez Emmett debería intentar conocer los sentimientos de ella, y también los suyos propios.

—¿Y el hecho de que él es el jefe y ella la empleada no se interpondrá entre ellos? Supongamos que él tiene un código ético que le impide tener una aventura con los empleados. ¿Va a tener que despedirla para poder acostarse con ella?

Fuera, Irina se volvió hacia Eric, de Diseño Gráfico, y susurró:

—Algo de que Emmett también quiere sexo. No lo he oído bien, pero creo que Emmett quiere más y Bella se está aburriendo. Supongo que por eso está detrás de Edward. Y él ha dicho que tendría que despedirla si se quiere acostar con ella. Son las normas de la empresa —Eric se giró para contarle a Jessica, una de las secretarias, las últimas noticias, y ella se las contó a Lauren, otra secretaria, y Lauren a Victoria, y finalmente llegaron al señor Black—. Ella no puede decidirse entre alguien llamado Emmett y Edward. Así que Edward le está pidiendo más sexo, y ella está dispuesta a dárselo, porque Emmett es muy aburrido en la cama.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó el señor Black sorprendido—. ¿Te refieres a Emmett McMasters? ¿No forma parte del consejo de dirección?

Ese último comentario se extendió como la pólvora e Irina tomó un vaso vacío y lo aplicó a la puerta para mejorar la acústica.

—Tiene que haber algo más que acostarse con ella, Edward —le aclaró Bella—. Si Emmett solamente quiere sexo, entonces no tienes una historia. Necesitas algo más de Emmett... algunos sentimientos sinceros, cierta responsabilidad. Como te he dicho antes, no está mal que des algunas pistas sobre lo que siente él.

—¿Y sobre lo que siente ella? —Bella asintió de mala gana—. ¿Y de qué clase de pistas estamos hablando? —le preguntó Edward—. ¿Flores y bombones?

—Demasiado ambiguo. Cualquiera puede mandar flores y bombones. —«Nota mental», pensó Edward. «Nada de flores y bombones para Bella—. Creo que ella preferiría pasar una tarde romántica con el hombre que ama. Ya sabes, pasar tiempo con él.

—¿Palomitas y alquilar una película, como Jacob y Jane?

—Eso podría ser lo más romántico del mundo. O una música suave y bailar, o un baño a las dos de la mañana... No se trata de cómo, sino de con quién, y tal vez a Rosalie le encantaría sentarse con él y comer palomitas. De repente sus manos se encuentran en el recipiente... Se ha acabado el tiempo, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—¿Crees que más tarde podríamos pensar los detalles de una tarde romántica?

—Mejor y después de la reunión de Sporty Live, cuando no esté tan preocupada. Todo está preparado, pero tengo que pulir mi discurso.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Esta tarde en mi oficina, sobre las siete?

En recepción. Irina se volvió hacia Eric:

—Parece que Emmett le manda flores y bombones, pero a ella no le gustan. Bella quiere algo más de Edward. No estoy segura, pero creo que quiere palomitas.

—Eso sería fantástico —dijo Bella—. Y te prometo que después de haber pasado por esto te daré todo lo que necesitas.

—La primera vez siempre es dura, pero luego es mejor. Ah, si me retraso no te vayas. He quedado con Bellamy a las seis, así que si llegas antes... —le dio un juego de llaves de su despacho—. Ponte cómoda.

—Ella le está diciendo que aún es virgen —dijo Irina—. Y él le ha contestado que después de la primera vez siempre es mejor. ¡Hombres! Siempre dicen cualquier cosa para llevarse a una mujer a la cama.

—¿Pero no había dicho que Emmett MacMasters es aburrido en la cama? —preguntó el señor Black. Se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza—. ¡Mujeres! Dicen cualquier cosa para llevarse al hombre apropiado a la cama.

Solo en su oficina, Edward cerró la copia alternativa de la novela y abrió el documento del libro real. Los tres capítulos casi estaban terminados, y pronto se los enseñaría a Bella. Quería ver la reacción real de Bella porque valoraba su opinión, pero también temía ese momento, porque ya no volverían a trabajar juntos. Se puso las gafas y empezó a leer:

_Era una tarde hermosa y radiante, digna de quedar plasmada en un cuadro. Rosalie extendió la manta sobre la pradera y le hizo señas a Emmett para que se uniera a ella. Él se acercó, llevando un ramito de jazmines, cuyo aroma era más fino que el de cualquier perfume francés, y le acarició con él la oreja izquierda._

—_El lado derecho es para la mujer que no ha sido pedida —susurró acariciándole el rostro con los pétalos delicados—. El izquierdo es para la mujer que ha sido pedida y tú, cariño, has sido pedida._

Edward sonrió y terminó la historia. A Bella le gustaría.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias, sois un amor.

Alimago - Cullen Vigo - Milhoja - Fran Ktrin Black


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a: alimago - Cullen Vigo - Milhoja - Fran Katrin Black**

_**2...**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

La tarde pasó muy rápido y Bella se sorprendió al mirar el reloj y ver que eran más de las cuatro. Quedaban menos de tres horas para su última reunión con Edward antes de Sporty Live. Se sentía culpable porque no le había dedicado mucho tiempo. De hecho, cada vez que leía algo de lo que él había escrito, le parecía peor. Probablemente era porque estaba concentrada en Sporty Live. Pero un trato era un trato. De repente le llegó la inspiración. Podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Heidy, necesito que hagas un par de llamadas. Tengo que ir a casa un momento...

Eran casi las siete y Bella terminó de encender la última vela. Metió el CD en el reproductor y ajustó el volumen. La música sensual de George Winston y la luz de las velas transformaron el despacho de Edward en un pequeño rincón romántico. «Todo por el trato»,se recordó mientras comprobaba que el champán se estaba enfriando en el cubo plateado.

Le había pedido a Heidy que encargara una agradable cena para dos, algo romántico. Y al volver al despacho de Edward se lo había encontrado lleno de flores y velas, con una elegante mesa sobre la que había cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal y un pequeño hornillo que mantenía calientes las langostas. Le gustaba el ambiente, pero estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que Edward pensaría.

Y su vestido... Se le ajustaba a las caderas, era escotado y estaba cubierto de lentejuelas. Era de sus días de casada, pero nunca se había atrevido a ponérselo para su marido. Y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, porque su ex marido ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta. Así que lo había tenido colgado en el armario, con las etiquetas aún puestas.

Bella se sentó en el sillón de cuero de Edward y miró hacia abajo, estremeciéndose. La abertura del costado del vestido le llegaba casi hasta la cadera.

—Me quedaré de pie —dijo levantándose y quedándose junto al sillón.

—Bella... —la puerta se abrió y entró Edward. Recortado contra las luces de las velas, docenas de velas, estaba impresionante, aunque llevara vaqueros y una chaqueta—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Aquí, Edward —dijo ella sintiendo que le fallaban las piernas—. Junto al sillón. Pensé que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro: repasar la presentación y tener una cena romántica... para tu libro, claro. Ya que los dos tenemos poco tiempo...

Edward entró en el despacho, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Primero se fijó en las velas, que estaban por todas partes. Docenas de velas que le daban un cálido resplandor al despacho. Después notó el aroma de las flores... ¿jazmines? No, tal vez rosas. Y después descubrió la mesa y el champán junto a ella.

—Es sorprendente. Muy bonito. Si me hubieras dicho algo... Quiero decir, no esperaba... Me habría vestido para la ocasión —finalmente miró a Bella, que estaba de pie, casi detrás del sillón. Donde ella estaba no había mucha luz y Edward sólo pudo ver que se había cambiado de ropa, pero cuando se acercó a ella, lo que vio... o lo que creyó ver... le hizo perder la serenidad. Oculta en las sombras de su despacho, estaba la mujer más deslumbraste que había visto en su vida.

—Precioso —murmuró acercándose a ella—. Absolutamente precioso.

—Heidy ha hecho un trabajo estupendo, ¿verdad? — dijo Bella nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Mi secretaria temporal. Ella es la responsable de casi todo esto.

Edward le tendió una mano a Bella, para hacerla salir de las sombras.

—Créeme, Heidy no puede ser responsable de todo. Por lo que veo, la naturaleza también ha tenido algo que ver —se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Bella estaba nerviosa e insegura, y eso le gustaba. La hacía parecer vulnerable y dulce, y lo único que deseaba era abrazarla—. ¿Bailamos?

—Bien —dijo Bella, aún desde detrás del sillón.

—¿Cómo?

—Está bien que me pidas bailar, es un bonito gesto. Romántico. Rosalie respondería bien a esto.

Tomó la mano de Edward y dejó que la guiara hasta el centro del despacho, presionando instantáneamente la palma de la mano contra la suya. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella y le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Después la apretó contra él y empezó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

—¿Y cómo respondería Rosalie a esto? —susurró Edward besándole la mandíbula, justo por debajo de la oreja—. ¿Y a esto? —presionó los labios en ese mismo lugar y le acarició la piel con la lengua.

—Le encantaría —el susurro de Bella era tan ronco que hizo que él sintiera que se le debilitaban las rodillas—. De hecho, creo que le pediría que no parara, si él intentara hacerlo —la mano de Bella se deslizó desde el hombro de Edward a la nuca y le acarició esa zona tan sensible. Él se estremeció.

—¿Ya ella le gustaría esto? —Edward subió la mano por la espalda de Bella hasta llegar al cuello, donde le dio unos cuantos besos, de un lado a otro. Después se inclinó para agarrar las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello y se las quitó, deslizando la mano por los mechones para que quedaran bien sueltos. Después volvió a darle otra serie de besos en el cuello—. Rosalie siempre me ha gustado más con el pelo suelto.

—Creo que a ella le encantaría —dijo Bella inclinando la cabeza al sentir la presión de los labios de Edward contra su garganta. Aguantando la respiración, subió un poco más la mano y le introdujo los dedos en el cabello—. ¿Y esto le gustaría a él?

—Creo que a Emmett le encanta todo lo que Rosalie le hace...

—¿Esto? —preguntó ella acercando el rostro al suyo y acariciándole ligeramente los labios con la boca, sintiendo al instante una chispa. Cada uno abrazó al otro y se rindieron al beso que había sido inminente entre ellos desde hacía días. Y cuando ella abrió la boca para saborear la lengua de Edward y se estremeció cuando los dedos de él le exploraron el contorno de los pechos, se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y de lo que se suponía que debían estar haciendo y se apartó, intentando colocar en su sitio el escote del vestido—- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto, Edward? —dijo arreglándose el pelo.

Edward dio un paso atrás, tomó aliento y se acercó a la mesa. Descorchó la botella de champán con toda la soltura de la que fue capaz y llenó dos copas. Exteriormente estaba tranquilo, pero en realidad temblaba. Nunca antes había tenido esa reacción a un beso. Le tendió una copa a Bella, asegurándose de que su mano no temblaba.

—Tú eres la que tiene los conocimientos románticos, así que cuéntamelos.

Bella rechazó el champán y se dio la vuelta para silenciar a George Winston, cuyos acordes, antes tan sensuales, en ese momento eran molestos.

—Quiero este trabajo —dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a su lado—. Y quiero... —lo quería a él, pero todo era muy complicado, y ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Y no estaba segura de querer ver su mirada porque, aunque deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente, no tenía lugar en su futuro—. La langosta se está enfriando... —maldición, las lágrimas se le estaban agolpando en los ojos—. Espárragos con salsa holandesa... —y no debía llorar por eso—. Arroz para acompañar... —y si lloraba en ese momento, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ni su relación con Edward ni su trabajo—. Pastel de queso... —y ella quería... ¿Lo que le pedía el corazón? ¿Lo que le dictaba la lógica? No lo sabía y eso la asustaba, porque hasta ese momento siempre había tenido claros sus objetivos.

—Bella —interrumpió Edward acercándose a ella. La abrazó, la espalda de ella contra su pecho, y la mantuvo así durante varios segundos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara. Cuando sintió que Bella había perdido parte de su rigidez suspiró y dijo—: Lo que los rumores dicen de mí no es verdad. Nunca he salido con nadie de la empresa. No puedo...

—¿No lo has hecho?

—Ni siquiera he deseado hacerlo.

—Entonces lo que he oído...

—Rumores. Y los negligés... pertenecen a mi padre. Es el secreto de familia.

—¿Es un travestido? —dijo ella riéndose y secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado.

Edward se rió y giró a Bella para mirarla a la cara. La besó en la nariz y después le puso la cabeza en el pecho—. Se casó con mi madrastra número siete la semana pasada... ¿o era la ocho? Tiene veintidós años, y me temo que lo que encontraste era el regalo de bodas que mi padre quería hacerle. Le gusta que sus mujeres estén... supongo que la palabra es deseables.

—¿Y la cesta con los preservativos?

—Yo no llevo mujeres a la casa, así que supongo que es la forma que tiene Sue de cuidar de mí.

—Eso no significa que podamos hacer esto —dijo ella empezando a soplar las velas para apagarlas—. Quiero trabajar aquí, Edward, y si alguien piensa que estamos... que nosotros casi... no funcionará —se acercó al siguiente grupo de velas y las apagó—. Admito que siento cierta atracción hacia ti, y creo que sería muy fácil dejar que pasara algo entre los dos — apagó algunas velas más y el despacho quedó a oscuras—. Pero la gente hablará y mi posible ascenso siempre estará rodeado de rumores y cotilleos —atravesó la habitación para buscar el interruptor de la luz, pero cuando estaba a medio camino Edward la tomó de un brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con urgencia—. Edward... —dijo cuando sus labios se separaron, y después abrió los ojos y vio la realidad—. ¡No! —gritó y empujó a Edward.

—Pero qué... —dijo él intentando recuperar el equilibrio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más sintió las primeras gotas de agua—. ¿Qué...? —miró hacia arriba justo cuando el agua comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

—¡Los aspersores! —Bella agarró una carpeta y se cubrió la cabeza, pero en realidad ya estaba totalmente empapada—. El humo de haber apagado las velas los ha puesto en funcionamiento —dijo mientras se conectaba la alarma de incendios. Antes de que Bella pudiera llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y apareció el señor Black, el conserje, con un extintor.

—¿Dónde está el fuego? —preguntó dispuesto a combatirlo.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Harry desde el pasillo—. ¡Hay fuego en el despacho de Edward, todo el mundo fuera! ¡Seguidme! —atravesó el pasillo hacia las escaleras, pero nadie lo siguió, y él tampoco se preocupó de saber si alguien lo hacía.

Irina, Victoria y Eric se agruparon en recepción intentando ver algo del despacho de Edward y, cuando se encendieron las luces lo primero que vieron fue a Bella, totalmente empapada y con un vestido que se había vuelto casi transparente. Estaba en mitad de la sala e intentaba taparse el pecho con las manos. La falda se le había subido, dejando al descubierto todo el muslo izquierdo.

Edward se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso cortésmente a Bella por encima de los hombros, sacándola del despacho.

—Señor Black, asegúrese de que apaguen los aspersores inmediatamente. E Irina, llama a los bomberos y diles que no hay ningún fuego. Y cancela mi reunión —dijo echando un vistazo al grupo de diez personas que se habían reunido en el pasillo para mirar.

—¿Tienes una reunión esta noche? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—En media hora. Todo el mundo ha vuelto porque queríamos darte algunas ideas para la presentación, ya que es la primera que vas a hacer. A Cullen le gusta apoyar a sus novatos — se quitó los zapatos de piel y se inclinó para quitarse los calcetines empapados—. Pero lo harás bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Que no me preocupe? —Bella se obligó a reírse para no echarse a llorar—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupada?

El equipo de restauración llegó a las seis de la mañana, y a las ocho la peor pesadilla de Edward se había confirmado. Su despacho estaba hecho un completo desastre. Habían salvado parte del mobiliario, que estaba en el pasillo. Sus libros se habían echado a perder, igual que el ordenador. Afortunadamente, la caja fuerte a prueba de incendios en la que guardaba las copias de seguridad también era resistente al agua, y cuando la sacaron del despacho Edward le dijo a Irina que buscara un lugar seguro y seco para ella. No sabía por qué estaba más contento, si por haber encontrado intactas las campañas de la empresa o la novela.

Bella estaba encerrada en su despacho, sin responder al teléfono, sin dejar entrar a nadie y sin salir. Aunque Edward aún no la había visto, sabía que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior sólo había servido para perderla. Durante algunos momentos había sido muy agradable. En realidad se había convencido de que Bella era perfecta para él, y esa mañana estaba más seguro de eso que la noche anterior. Pero, ¿volvería Bella a bajar la guardia? Exasperado, sacudió la cabeza, suspiró y salió al pasillo.

—Irina, dile a mi padre que lo veré después de haber hablado con Bella.

—Pero dijo que quería verte ahora, y no parecía muy contento.

—Tú díselo.

Heidy estaba trabajando con la presentación de PowerPoint cuando Edward irrumpió en la oficina.

—Dile a Bella que quiero verla. Ahora.

—Todavía no está...

—No me importa —interrumpió él—. Dentro de una hora tiene la presentación más importante de su vida, y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que la vea. Así que dile que abra la puerta, o llamaré a alguien de mantenimiento para que lo haga por mí, ¿entiendes?

Heidy asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y llamó a la puerta de Bella.

—Dice que va a llamar a los de mantenimiento si no...

—Estoy ocupada —dijo Bella desde dentro.

—Yo también —contestó Edward—. Y no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos.

La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció Bella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una dura expresión en el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó fríamente.

—Ésta no ha sido precisamente la mejor mañana de mi vida, y no estoy de humor para aguantar tu humor. Tenemos menos de una hora, y no estoy seguro de que ni siquiera una gran dosis de sexo consiga algo.

—Estaré bien.

—¿De verdad? Mírate en el espejo y después dime que lo que has visto será capaz de llevar a cabo la venta.

—Bueno, ¿a qué has venido?

Edward entró en el despacho de Bella y le hizo una seña para que cerrara la puerta.

—A pesar del humor de perros que tienes esta mañana, he venido para ver si necesitabas algo de ayuda de última hora porque, lo creas o no, quiero que lo consigas. Tienes que hacerlo.

—Si no lo hago, ¿tendré que buscar otro trabajo?

—Eso no depende de mí, pero en este momento mi padre no está muy contento. De hecho, ha acortado su luna de miel y regresó anoche, y eso no es una buena señal, ya que sus matrimonios no suelen pasar de la luna de miel.

—Recortadme el sueldo para pagar los desperfectos.

—No se trata del despacho, Bella.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —ella se dejó caer en su sillón e insertó un disco en el ordenador. La presentación de Sporty Live apareció en la pantalla. «Todo depende de la actitud». Las palabras aparecieron de una manera tan sensual que captaron la atención de Bella, aunque había visto la presentación docenas de veces. Eran atrevidas y sugerentes y se entrelazaban con la voz voluptuosa que salía de los altavoces, una voz que dejó paso a la seducción de una música de saxofón.

—Es bueno —susurró Edward.

—Lo retoqué anoche. No podía dormir, evidentemente —Bella detuvo el programa y sacó el disco—. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, y si no consigo atraer al cliente, tu padre tendrá mi dimisión al final del día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo consigas o no, mi padre no aceptará tu dimisión cuando vea el trabajo que has hecho. Puede que se enfade un poco, pero tiene un buen ojo para los talentos, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que no deja que te vayas, aunque sólo sea para que no te atraiga la competencia. Buena suerte —dijo él simplemente, y se fue.

Una vez fuera del despacho se dio cuenta de que ella era vulnerable, pero no quería que nadie lo viera. Así era Bella, y así la quería él. Pero amarla significaba que tenía que retroceder y, por muy difícil que fuera, tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando Edward se hubo ido Bella se sintió vacía y decepcionada. Pero no iba a dejar que se repitiera lo de la noche anterior. Esa mañana se había levantado sabiendo que debían ser sólo compañeros, tal vez amigos, y eso era lo que ella pretendía. Sí, se sentía decepcionada, pero nunca lo admitiría ante él.

—Heidy, ¿estás lista?

Heidy entró en el despacho. Ese día llevaba las uñas negras, a juego con el pelo, las botas de tacón alto, la minifalda y el suéter de cuello alto.

—Mi madre siempre decía que el negro es lo mejor que una mujer puede llevar, especialmente cuando se quiere causar buena impresión. ¡Y mira! ¡Las dos estamos imponentes!

¿Imponentes? Bella le echó un vistazo a su falda y a su chaqueta negras, mucho más tradicionales que el atuendo de Heidy, pero negras al fin y al cabo. Juntas parecían trabajadoras de una funeraria, y Bella esperó que no se estuvieran dirigiendo a su propio funeral.

Cuando Bella tomó asiento en la cabecera de la enorme mesa se dio cuenta de que la sala de conferencias estaba a rebosar. Sam había llegado con Emily, que sonrió a Bella mientras se sentaba a su izquierda. Normalmente ese asiento se reservaba al cliente, pero Sam se lo cedió a su mujer sin problemas. A Bella no la sorprendió, porque supo que Emily Uley era el verdadero cabeza de familia.

Edward padre se reclinó en su asiento, se cruzó de brazos y observó atentamente mientras se apagaban las luces. Edward, sin embargo, parecía abatido, y de repente Bella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba su apoyo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y le empezaron a temblar las manos. Por fin había llegado su momento. Ninguna señal de ánimo por parte de Edward, pero sabía que confiaba en ella, y Bella valoraba su confianza por encima de todo.

Bella le hizo una seña a Heidy para que comenzara la introducción. «Esto es para ti, Edward», se dijo cerrando los ojos durante un instante para atrapar su imagen. Pero siempre había estado allí, cada detalle. Abrió los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

—Todo depende de la actitud, señor Uley — Bella se acercó al hombre hasta quedar detrás de él, y puso un par de zapatillas Sporty Live en la mesa—. Y las zapatillas no pueden tener una actitud por sí solas. Pero Cullen quiere presentarle una nueva actitud, algo que nadie espera de usted —volvió a la cabecera de la mesa—. Y esa nueva actitud es muy simple. Sexo. Atrae la atención y vende, y ése es el objetivo de nuestra campaña. Mientras que los demás se concentran en el gasto de energía y en el sudor, nosotros nos basaremos en la energía sexual y en la seducción. Le puedo asegurar que los clientes lo notarán y comprarán.

El nuevo eslogan apareció en la pantalla, y sesenta segundos después la imagen que quedó fue la de un par de Sporty Live sobre la hierba. Junto a ellos, un par de piernas femeninas y otras masculinas y, cuando las de ella comenzaron a entrelazarse íntimamente con las de él, la cámara volvió a las zapatillas y el eslogan cruzó la pantalla una vez más, con un ligero cambio. «Sporty Live... todo depende de tu actitud».

Las luces se encendieron y Emily Uley comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Me han entrado ganas de salir a comprar algo! —exclamó levantándose para abrazar a Bella—. ¿No es maravilloso, Sam?

Sam Uley miró a Edward padre.

—No es lo que esperaba de ti —dijo fríamente—. Para nada.

—Conoció la idea el fin de semana pasado —se defendió Bella.

—No estoy diciendo que sea malo —continuó Sam—. Es muy... sugerente, y tal vez lo sugerente sea bueno. No lo sé.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos una prueba con un grupo de clientes? —sugirió Edward padre—. Si tienes dudas, ése sería el siguiente paso más lógico.

—Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo —dijo Edward—. Sporty Live ya tiene problemas, y si esperamos unas cuantas semanas más sus beneficios pueden seguir bajando.

—Y si mira mi informe verá que el sexo ha beneficiado a muchas otras empresas —añadió Bella, y se acercó a la exposición de dibujos, que llenaban toda una pared de la sala. Era una colección impresionante, y Bella le echó un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que no faltaba ningún Edward. Encendió el puntero láser y lo dirigió al primer dibujo—. Fíjese en la diferencia. Aquí hay simplemente un par de zapatillas, su anterior campaña publicitaria. No hay nada que llame la atención. Pero ahora mire esto —dirigió el láser al dibujo de una pareja muy sensual bailando en la playa. Las zapatillas volvían a estar a un lado—. Esto es una imagen de algo mucho más grande que un simple par de zapatillas. Como puede ver, siempre están aparte, no las llevan puestas, y eso implica que va a venir algo mejor. Y eso es lo que estamos vendiendo aquí, la promesa de algo más cuando usted compra las zapatillas —Bella se acercó a Uley, agarró el par que estaba sobre la mesa, frente a él, y se lo llevó a Edward Cullen—. Son de su talla, señor Cullen, lo he comprobado. ¿Le importaría ponérselas?

La docena de personas que estaban alrededor empezaron a murmurar cuando Bella desató uno de los zapatos de su jefe. Sin embargo, Edward le hizo un guiño y comenzó a desatar el otro zapato de su padre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward padre sin moverse.

—Todo depende de la imagen —dijo ella con una zapatilla en la mano.

Edward miró a su hijo, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio la otra zapatilla. Un minuto después se incorporó y dijo:

—¿Y ahora, qué?

—Camine —contestó Bella apartándose. Sam Uley, al otro lado de la mesa, miraba fijamente al suelo, en el lugar en el que Edward estaba caminando. «Buena señal», pensó Bella. «¡Una gran señal, en realidad!»—. Ahora, dígame lo que piensa.

—No la entiendo.

—¿Está cómodo?

—Claro.

—¿Tanto como con el resto de los zapatos que tiene en su armario?

—Probablemente.

— Entonces, ¿qué distingue a estos de los otros?

Edward comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esa vez concentrándose en las zapatillas. Después de un minuto caminando arriba y abajo se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¡Exactamente! —Bella golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano, captando la atención de todos, incluida la de Sam—. «No tengo ni idea» no es una promoción publicitaria muy buena para Sporty Live, y por eso creo que debemos seguir con esta campaña.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Emily Uley asintió con la cabeza.

Un Poco mas arriba —unas manos maravillosas. Tenían un tacto increíble mientras le masajeaban el cuello, después de que la tensión de Sporty Live le hubiera agarrotado cada músculo y cada tendón de su cuerpo. Pero no hacía más que recordarse que sólo era un pequeño masaje entre colegas. Eran unas manos expertas, y durante un momento pensó en las mujeres que habrían recibido esos masajes antes que ella, y frunció el ceño al pensar en las que lo recibirían en el futuro—. Todo ha sido muy rápido, ¿no es increíble? Y Sporty Live no hizo muchas preguntas... De hecho, todos estuvieron muy tranquilos.

Edward sonrió.

—Creo que Emily tiene mucho que ver en eso — deslizó las manos hacia un hombro—Le vendiste la campaña aquel día en mi casa, así que estaba dispuesta a comprarte cualquier cosa que le vendieras —empezó a masajearle la zona que rodeaba la clavícula, y el masaje se volvió suave, muy ligero—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez lo pésima que fue mi primera presentación?

—Oh... eso sí que me gusta —fue la respuesta de Bella.

—Todavía no estaba preparado, y ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del cliente. Siempre lo llamaba señor Hoover y era Hooper, y se fue en mitad de la presentación, después de que yo volcara por accidente en la mesa su líquido para las verrugas, que empezó a comerse el barniz. Se levantó y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Un poco a la izquierda... ahí... un poco más. Eso es. Perfecto. ¿Y no intentaste convencerlo de que el producto podría tener una doble utilidad? Un líquido contra las verrugas y un quita barniz.

Riéndose, Edward comenzó a masajearle la base del cráneo.

—No sólo no lo convencí para que comprara la campaña, sino que nos envió una factura por hacerle perder el tiempo. Mi padre me quitó el dinero de mi sueldo.

—¡Ay!

Edward apartó las manos.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

— No... Ha sido el castigo de tu padre.

Aunque deseaba que Edward continuara con el masaje, vio la oportunidad perfecta para levantarse. Estar así con él era peligroso, le hacía pensar en un montón de cosas que no podía permitirse... un hogar, una familia, un anillo de bodas...

—Nunca pensé en ello como un castigo. Supongo que es otra de las razones por las que este trabajo me gusta tanto.

—¿Detecto algo de descontento en esas palabras?

—Oh, sí. Todos los viernes. Pero desaparece el lunes... o el martes.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando no se va hasta el martes o el miércoles, o hasta el miércoles o el jueves? —Bella se acercó a la pequeña ventana y observó el tejado del edificio de al lado. No era como la oficina de Edward, que tenía una vista estupenda del lago Michigan.

—Es mi trabajo, Bella. Cuando ya no pueda aguantar más me tomaré un par de meses y me iré a alguna playa de Hawai. Y no lo odio, aunque a veces lo parezca. Pero oye, hoy es viernes, así que tengo derecho.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—A tu padre no le emocionó mi presentación, ¿verdad? ¿Viste cómo me dio la espalda cuando estaba hablando y pidió que hicieran reservas para la comida?

Edward la siguió a la ventana y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Después la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que la cabeza de Bella descansó en su hombro.

—Las buenas noticias son que Sam accedió a que lo representáramos, y mi padre no va a discutir eso, aunque no esté de acuerdo con la campaña.

—¿Crees que no le gustó lo que hice, o sólo el hecho de que conseguí una campaña que hará ganar a la empresa medio millón de dólares? —aunque quería luchar contra la intimidad que estaba creciendo entre los dos, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, sentir su apoyo y su fuerza, y lo necesitaba. Pero tampoco se engañaba: deseaba a Edward, y mucho, pero no podía tenerlo. En cuanto él terminara su libro y ella se metiera de cabeza en su primera campaña publicitaria de verdad, lo que sentía por él desaparecería.

—¿Importa eso? Has hecho un buen trabajo, el cliente está contento y la agencia consigue más dinero.

—¿A ti te gustó lo que hice? —preguntó ella con algo de inseguridad.

—¿Importa eso? —susurró Edward.

—Sí.

— Me encantó lo que hiciste... me encanta...

—Está reunida —dijo Heidy desde fuera—. Por favor, siéntese y veré si puede...

Edward se separó de Bella sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y entrara una mujer alta, de huesos grandes y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Es usted Bella Swan? —preguntó a gritos—. ¿La Bella Swan de la que tanto he oído hablar? — se fue directa hacia Bella, pero Edward se interpuso en su camino y le agarró un brazo.

—Cálmate, Makenna —dijo intentando llevarla al otro extremo del despacho. Pero ella consiguió soltarse y ya estaba a medio camino del escritorio de Bella cuando Edward la agarró de nuevo—. No sé de qué va todo esto, pero ¿por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de ello... tranquilamente?

—¿Tranquilamente? ¿Quieres que esté tranquila delante de esta... esta desvergonzada? —soltándose de Edward, la mujer atravesó la sala y señaló a Bella con un dedo—. ¡Desvergonzada!

—Makenna... —Edward volvió a agarraría del brazo para separarla de Bella.

—¡Desvergonzada! —gritó de nuevo.

—No puede entrar aquí de esa manera —dijo Bella furiosa, buscando refugio detrás de su escritorio—. ¡Heidy, llama a seguridad! —gritó—. ¡Diles que necesitamos ayuda! ¡Ahora!

—¿Seguridad? —Makenna consiguió soltarse y se apoyó en el escritorio—. ¿Sabe quién soy yo? —volvió a señalar a Bella con el dedo—. ¡Golfa!

—¡Basta, Makenna!

Edward agarró a la mujer de sesenta y pico años por la cintura para separarla del escritorio, pero ella se giró y lo golpeó con el bolso. Después volvió a señalar a Bella.

—¡Zorra! ¿Cree que puede ascender en su trabajo acostándose con los hombres? —de repente barrió la superficie de la mesa de Bella con el brazo, esparciendo por el suelo papeles, libros y clips.

Bella retrocedió y se pegó contra la pared. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa mujer, y no quería saberlo. Además, se dio cuenta de que, aunque le doblaba la edad, tenía mucha fuerza, y podría hacerla papilla.

—Edward...

—¡Makenna! ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Edward le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se puso delante de Bella, para protegerla—. ¿De qué demonios va todo esto?

—¿No lo sabes, Edward? —preguntó chillando—. Todos los demás lo saben, y me han estado contando todos los detalles sórdidos.

—¿Qué es lo que saben?

—Mi marido, Edward. Se está acostando con mi marido, y no se preocupa por ocultarlo.

—¿Con Vaughn? ¡No puede ser! Bella no... —se volvió hacia ella y preguntó—: No lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién es su marido? ¡No, no me acuesto con nadie!

—¿Quién es mi marido? ¿Qué quiere decir con quién es mi marido? ¿Con cuántos hombres se está acostando para tener que preguntarlo? —Makenna puso el bolso sobre la mesa y sacó todo lo que había dentro: pastillas, paquetes de muestra... ¡Viagra!—. ¿Reconoce las pastillas, señorita Swan? ¿Sabe ahora quién es mi marido?

—Los de seguridad están en el pasillo —dijo Heidy desde la puerta—. Y también la mitad de los que trabajan en la agencia. ¿Qué hago?

—Diles a los de seguridad que esperen —dijo Edward—. ¡Y por el amor de Dios, que todo el mundo vuelva a su trabajo!

—Señorita Swan —dijo Makenna metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. No hay excusa para lo que ha hecho, y va a pagar por ello.

Viendo lo que Makenna estaba a punto de hacer, Edward se pegó a Bella e hizo que se agachara.

—Métete debajo del escritorio —ordenó empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo para mantenerla fuera de la línea de fuego—. Y no salgas —en cuanto ella estuvo a salvo, Edward se levantó para enfrentarse a la mujer—. No lo hagas, Makenna —dijo levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición—. No merece la pena.

—¿No merece la pena, Edward? ¿Sabes cuánto me cuestan estas pastillas? —sacó la mano del bolsillo con una receta—. Y si ella cree que puede acostarse con Vaughn mientras yo pago las pastillas, va lista. La llevaré a juicio, si es necesario.

Edward suspiró aliviado y le hizo señas a Bella con el zapato.

—Puedes salir, no era un arma.

—¿Un arma? ¿Llevas un arma, querida? —un hombrecillo con enormes orejas apareció en el quicio de la puerta y se dirigió a la mujer, que le sacaba más de diez centímetros.

—Vaughn —dijo Edward mientras le daba la mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse—. Piensa que te estás acostando con Bella... Bella Swan.

Bella asomó la cabeza por encima del escritorio.

—Señor McMasters... ¿Cree que me estoy acostando con el señor McMasters?

—Y no solamente eso, sino que usted le ha dicho a todo el mundo en Cullen que es aburrido en la cama, y ya no lo es, desde que toma las pastillas.

—¿Crees que no soy aburrido, querida? ¿De verdad? —preguntó el hombrecillo sonriendo.

—No he dicho nada a nadie sobre el señor McMasters, ya que es la primera vez que lo veo. ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Vaughn McMasters vio sus pastillas sobre la mesa y se las guardó rápidamente.

—Me lo ha dicho Renata, de la sala de correo —ladró Makenna—. Y dice que Senna, del departamento de compras, os oyó a los dos hablando de ello.

—Y a mí me lo contó Caius, el chico de mantenimiento —dijo Heidy desde la puerta.

—Yo no le he dicho a nadie que tengo una aventura con el señor McMasters —se defendió Bella—. Y si la tuviera, con él o con cualquier otra persona, jamás lo diría, ya que va contra las normas.

—Entonces, ¿se acuesta con él o no? —preguntó Makenna sin ni siquiera mirar a su marido, que estaba intentando salir del despacho sin ser visto—. ¿Está intentando ascender acostándose con mi marido? He oído que es muy ambiciosa, y que está dispuesta a ir a por Edward si Emm no le da lo que quiere.

—¿Emm? ¿Quién demonios es Emm? —preguntó Edward.

—¡Mi marido! Emmett Vaughn McMasters. ¿Qué te ha hecho, Edward? ¿Te ha sorbido el cerebro con tanto sexo que ya no puedes pensar? —volvió a señalar a Bella con el dedo—. ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Collin? ¿El padre de Edward?

—Edward —susurró Bella—. Saca a esta mujer de aquí —se dejó caer en el suelo, metiéndose completamente debajo del escritorio. Aún quedaban cuatro horas para la hora de salida.

—Bueno, yo diría que ha ido bastante bien —comentó Edward sentándose al lado de Bella. Había poco sitio debajo de la mesa, pero ella se había negado a salir y en ese momento se estaba comiendo un plátano y ofreciéndole la mitad.

—Me duele la cabeza. También me duele la espalda y tengo un calambre en... bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo.

—El señor Cheney de Sporty Live por la línea dos —dijo Heidy acercándole el teléfono—. Creo que es un abogado.

—Dile que estoy en una reunión importante y que no se me puede interrumpir —intentó quitarse la chaqueta, pero no había suficiente espacio y se la quitó sólo hasta la mitad del brazo, quedando atrapada en ella como si fuera una chaqueta de fuerza.

Edward se rió.

—Creo que deberías tomarte libre el resto del día.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te diría que mereces algo de tiempo libre después de haber conseguido la campaña, pero la verdad es que tienes los nervios de punta.

—¿Crees que estoy tensa? ¿Tensa, yo? Anoche arruiné tu despacho y me han acusado de acostarme con un miembro del consejo directivo para conseguir un ascenso, un hombre que tiene las orejas más grandes que mis... —se miró hacia abajo, hacia los pechos—. ¡Tienes razón, estoy tensa!

—El señor Cheney ha dicho que están tan contentos con la nueva idea que quieren otro logotipo para el nuevo eslogan. Algo sexy —Heidy recogió del suelo el plátano que se le había caído a Bella y le dio una botella de agua—. He cancelado tu cita de las tres, y una tal Ángela ha llamado para felicitarte, aunque ha dicho que «estás convirtiendo la empresa en un auténtico desastre».

—Me voy a tomar la tarde libre, Heidy. No más llamadas ni esposas furiosas.

—Y yo me voy con ella, Heidy. ¿Puedes decirle a Irina que venga un minuto? Creo que necesitas otro fin de semana en mi casa, ¿no crees? —preguntó dándole la mano a Bella.

Heidy sonrió y salió de la sala.

—Espero que Rosalie y Emmett también vengan. Nos queda muy poco tiempo.

—Emmett. Creo que le cambiaré el nombre. No quiero imaginarme a Emm cada vez que escribo —sonrió y le hizo un guiño a Bella—. Emm y la Viagra.

—Emmett, Emm. Es lo mismo. Odio los dos nombres. Edward le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar y deslizó el dedo hacia una comisura de la boca. „

—Rosalie y Emmett estarán allí, si quieres.

—Yo sí quiero, si tú también.

—¿Me buscabas, Edward? —preguntó Irina mirando los pies de Bella, que asomaban por debajo de la mesa—. ¿Está bien o tengo que llamar a una ambulancia o algo?

—Estoy bien —respondió Bella—. Estupendamente.

—Dile a mi padre que voy a usar la casa este fin de semana. Y cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy.

—Felicidades por Sporty Live, por cierto —dijo Irina inclinándose hacia Bella—. Tenemos en el almacén la mesa de un antiguo compañero. Tiene mucho más espacio debajo, por si te interesa, querida.

—Que la traigan. Irina. Tengo la sensación de que voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí debajo, eso si no me despiden antes.

—La casa —dijo Irina a la multitud ansiosa—. Y ella quiere... Quiere que haya más gente allí, pero está preocupada porque Edward no esté de acuerdo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cullen Vigo - esperemos que ya usen los condones, que van a caducar todos.**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black - yo creo que lo de Irina no tiene nombre el follón es monumental.**_

_**alimago - dile a tu marido que se ponga a leer también.**_

_**Hoy echamos de menos a Milhoja.**_

_**G R A C I A S ! !**_

_**1... y ...**__**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 11**

_Rosalie se tumbó en la hierba y el sol se reflejó en sus ojos como si fueran un espejo. _

—_Eres tan amable conmigo, Emmett —susurró—. No merezco todo esto. Por favor, toma lo que quieras de mí._

Edward dejó la página a un lado y observó el día soleado. Estaba contento de estar allí con Bella, y no le importaban las excusas, aunque todas las excusas se iban a acabar pronto.

—¿No debería ella limpiarle las botas también? — preguntó Bella.

—Oye, está agradecida. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Edward giró la cabeza para que no lo viera sonreír—. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, es apropiado.

—¿Quieres explicarme eso?

—Ya sabes, él le hace regalos que Rosalie nunca podría permitirse.

—Ah, y no te olvides del sexo. Sobre todo, ella debería estarle agradecida por eso, ¿no? —Bella abrió la pequeña nevera y sacó un racimo de uvas—. ¿Quieres que te pele una? ¿Y que después busque una hoja de palma y te abanique un poco?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices... — Edward sonrió ligeramente. Le encantaba tomarle el pelo, ver esa chispa en sus ojos. En realidad, le encantaba todo en Bella—. Pero hazlo despacio para que pueda tomar notas.

—¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti, ahora que hablamos de sumisión? ¿Algo que no tenga que ver con senos?

—Si Emmett quisiera senos, Rosalie haría todo lo posible por satisfacerlo. Ella es así.

—En tus fantasías tal vez. Pero no en las de Rosalie — se llevó una uva a la boca y le tiró otra a Edward—. Ella es inteligente y fuerte, y puede que te esfuerces en hacerla sumisa, pero te aseguro que no estará en esa posición mucho tiempo.

—¿Ni siquiera para el hombre que ama?

—Especialmente en ese caso. Y si él la amara, no haría eso con ella — se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó de espaldas en la manta—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a escribir esa escena mientras yo descanso? E intenta escribirla como Rosalie, no como Emmett.

—¿Quieres que sea Rosalie? —preguntó él elevando la voz una octava para imitar el tono de una mujer—. ¿Significa eso que tú serás Emmett?

— Sí, y Emmett se va a echar una siesta ahora mismo —cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro y muy pronto su respiración se hizo más lenta y profunda.

Edward la observó durante unos minutos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos que se ajustaban a su cuerpo como si estuvieran hechos especialmente para ella, una camiseta blanca que le llegaba hasta el estómago y sus piernas largas y espléndidas terminaban en unos maravillosos pies desnudos. Cuando bajaba la guardia era muy dulce, y en los demás momentos era muy dura. Y a Edward le encantaban las dos partes.

—Creí que estabas trabajando —dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y lo estoy —mintió—. En mi cabeza. Creí que estabas durmiendo.

—Y lo he hecho... —Me duermo muy rápido. Ahora léeme algo... algo nuevo y romántico —levantó los brazos y entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que la camiseta se le subiera un poco—. Haz que me enamore de Emmett, cuéntame algo de él que me sorprenda, que me haga darme cuenta de que es el hombre apropiado para mí.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué te atraería de un hombre como él? ¿Tal vez su físico? «La camisa se le pegaba a los pectorales, tanto que parecía a punto de romperse. Y sus muslos, fuertes como el hierro, eran tan poderosos que protestaban, constreñidos por los... pantalones» — Edward observó a Bella mientras reía. Estaba preciosa. Deslumbrante—. «Rosalie deseaba sentir el tacto de sus manos enormes... ásperas, musculosas, como papel de lija. Unas manos de hombre» —Edward se miró las manos, en las que no había ni un solo callo. ¿Cómo las preferiría Bella? ¿Ásperas o suaves?—. «Con unos dígitos tan expertos en el arte de acariciar a una mujer...».

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir con dígitos?

—Dedos. «Tan expertos en el arte de acariciar a una mujer que eran legendarios. Y Rosalie se derretía como un charco cada vez que recibía esas famosas caricias varoniles, pidiendo siempre más. Él la miraba con altanería desde su altura de un metro noventa, deteniéndose en su magnífico busto, y le ofrecía lo que ella anhelaba».

—Dame la mano —dijo Bella incorporándose. Acercándose un poco más a ella, Edward obedeció, y el roce de su piel, aunque sólo fuera en las manos, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. En ese momento se tensó una parte de su cuerpo, protestando realmente contra sus pantalones.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó él.

—Para empezar, nada de papel de lija —dijo deslizando los dedos por la palma—. Son fuertes y suaves. No son unas manos enormes, pero sí grandes...

La mente de Edward empezó a divagar mientras ella le analizaba las manos. No podía escribir cuando Bella estaba cerca, y mucho menos pensar, eso estaba claro. Y necesitaba escribir. Más aún, quería escribir. Había muchos detalles de ella que quería plasmar en el papel.

Pensó que ella lo amaba. Había estado atento a todas las señales de las que Bella hablaba, como en ese mismo momento, cuando trazaba una delicada línea sobre un dedo. Por lo menos, esperaba estar leyendo las señales correctas. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a ignorarlas, y eso era en realidad lo que él esperaba de Bella, porque Bella siempre hacía lo correcto. Por el libro... «Eres un desafío, Bella Swan, y estoy dispuesto a apostar que...».

—Unas manos callosas por el trabajo son aceptables. A las mujeres les gusta ese tipo de aspereza, pero nada de papel de lija, Edward.

Edward dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Por primera vez en su vida le importaba una apuesta. El problema era que aún no sabía cómo ganarla, y Bella no le estaba dando ninguna pista.

La cena fue breve, y Edward se retiró a trabajar con el ordenador inmediatamente después. Era la primera vez que Bella lo veía tan deseoso de escribir, con tanto entusiasmo, y se preguntó qué había pasado en el campo, sobre la manta. Tal vez le había llegado la inspiración, o simplemente se había dado cuenta de que tenía que esforzarse para ganar la apuesta. Se sentó y lo vio trabajar durante un rato, y cada vez que intentaba asomarse por encima de su hombro para ver lo que estaba escribiendo, él apagaba la pantalla del ordenador y sonreía tímidamente. Ella captó la indirecta y salió a dar un paseo. Y ahí estaba, era más de la una de la madrugada, él seguía abajo, escribiendo, y ella no podía dormir.

¿Tal vez un baño en la piscina? Haría unos cuantos largos para relajarse y poder dormir. Realmente necesitaba dormir, porque tendría que enfrentarse a él muy pronto sobre lo que había escrito. Temía decirle que era horroroso, especialmente cuando estaba trabajando tanto, y además parecía disfrutar haciéndolo. Pero Edward quería que ella fuera sincera, y Bella lo amaba, así que no podía hacer otra cosa, por mucho que deseara no herir sus sentimientos. Ella nunca era deshonesta en una relación, y esperaba que pudieran salvar algo de todo eso para comenzar una relación.

Después de ponerse el bañador, un arriesgado bikini que estaba en el armario, entre toda la lencería, Bella bajó por las escaleras traseras para no molestar a Edward. Una vez en la piscina se metió en el agua y se relajó flotando boca arriba. Un par de veces oyó un ruido y se incorporó para ver lo que era, pero sólo había oscuridad. Y un par de veces miró hacia la casa... ¿esperando tal vez? No, no estaba esperando nada, porque esa vez no habría marcha atrás. Pero confiaba en que Edward fuera el fuerte, porque en realidad lo que se decía a sí misma que no quería era lo que deseaba desesperadamente.

De repente un chapoteo en el otro lado de la piscina le hizo contener la respiración.

—Acariciar —dijo él nadando hacia Bella—. Es una bonita palabra, ¿no crees? Mucho mejor que manosear o dar palmaditas. Es suave, elegante... —deslizó el pulgar sobre los labios de Bella y se inclinó para besar ese mismo lugar—. Insinuante. Y lo insinuante puede ser muy romántico, ¿no?

—¿Qué es lo que insinúa? —preguntó Bella cerrando los ojos.

—Tal vez esto —se apretó contra la espalda de Bella y deslizó la mano por el tejido del bañador—. Es bonito —dijo trazando la línea del tanga, desde el trasero hasta la cintura, y después la rodeó hasta llegar al ombligo. Subió la mano hacia los pechos, pero se detuvo a medio camino, en las costillas, y se sumergió bajo el agua para depositar una línea de besos en ese mismo punto, de izquierda a derecha.

—Eso sí que es una caricia —dijo ella con voz entrecortada cuando Edward emergió a la superficie. Girándose hacia él, flexionó la rodilla y la presionó contra su cadera, descubriendo que estaba desnudo, como esperaba. Desnudo y muy excitado—. En todos los sentidos de... oh... —su voz se convirtió en un gemido—. Edward... —él había reanudado las caricias sobre la piel de Bella y cuando sus manos llegaron a la minúscula pieza de tela que servía de top, la desabrochó y la arrojó a la mitad de la piscina—. A Rosalie le gustaría eso —dijo jadeando y apretándose contra él.

—¿Y qué le gustaría a Bella? —preguntó él empujándola con las caderas hasta ponerla contra una de las paredes de la piscina—. Dime, Bella.

—Bella le recordaría que ahí hay sólo una parte del bikini, y que parece estar muy sola en el medio de la piscina.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward se deslizó hacia abajo y le quitó la otra parte del bikini, dejando un reguero de besos desde los dedos de los pies hasta el ombligo.

—¿Y después, qué? —preguntó al salir a la superficie para tomar aliento.

—Algo como esto —con la espalda apoyada en el bordillo, Bella levantó las piernas y rodeó con ellas las caderas de Edward, apretándose contra él para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo—. O esto —de repente se deslizó hacia abajo sumergiéndose en el agua y comenzó a besarlo desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, subiendo lentamente después mientras sus pechos se restregaban por el lugar que antes había besado. Cuando emergió empujó a Edward contra el bordillo de la piscina—. Jugaría durante un rato y después supongo que lo invitaría.

—¿Invitarlo? Eso es muy sugerente.

—Mucho —apartándose de Edward, Bella salió de la piscina y se quedó de pie a la luz de la luna. Le tendió una mano y él también salió, duro y preparado para ella. Se dirigieron a una hamaca, donde ella lo hizo tumbarse y después se inclinó sobre él, besándolo hasta llegar al estómago, justo por encima de su erección

—. Y le diría que quiere todo lo que él tenga para ella —le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo miró a los ojos con adoración—. Ahora, Edward —susurró.

—Bella —murmuró con voz ronca por el deseo. La besó en los labios, buscando la lengua con la suya. Con una mano le acarició suavemente un pecho, y el pezón se endureció, invitándolo a jugar un poco más. Después él se inclinó y lo tomó entre los dientes, acariciándolo con la lengua—. ¿Esperabas que viniera a darme un baño? —dijo jadeando—. ¿Me estabas esperando?

—Sí, te estaba esperando —admitió él con atrevimiento—. Bella se apretó aún más contra él, acariciándole el pecho hasta llegar a los músculos del abdomen, donde se entretuvo provocándolo—. Y sabía que vendrías.

—Estás muy segura de ti misma —jadeó. Ella siguió acariciándolo hasta que Edward no pudo más y rodó sobre ella—. Eres preciosa —dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar su estómago y seguían hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la zona más sensible, entre las piernas.

— Edward —gimió levantando las caderas. Cada caricia la estremecía, hasta que finalmente la sacudió un clímax tan intenso como nunca lo había conocido. Un instante después, cuando sus gemidos se desvanecían para convertirse en suspiros, vio que Edward metía la mano en el bolsillo del albornoz y sacaba un paquete que a Bella le resultó muy familiar—. Recuérdame que después le dé las gracias a Sue — dijo ella riéndose y sacando uno.

—Ella supo desde el principio que eras una lujuriosa —bromeó él.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo lo esperaba. Oh, sí, lo esperaba —volviendo a girar abrazado a Bella, la puso de nuevo sobre él—. ¿Tenía razón?

—Deja que te lo demuestre —se dejó caer despacio sobre él y, una vez que Edward estuvo dentro de ella, se quedó quieta durante un momento. Eso era todo lo que quería, no le importaba el precio, aunque iba a ser muy alto.

Comenzaron un ritmo de movimientos frenéticos que necesitaba aliviarse inmediatamente. Ella se clavaba contra él con fuerza y, cuando pensó que ya no podía aguantar más, Edward la agarró de la cintura, giró sobre ella y la penetró con urgencia. Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, en el furor del calor de la noche, del sudor y de los gemidos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella con voz entrecortada.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Méritos? Ya sabes, ganadora del primer premio, o algo.

Él se incorporó, le besó la frente y le hizo un guiño.

—Isabella Swan, ganadora incondicional.

Ella le sonrió.

—Edward Cullen, primer lugar. Primer lugar en su corazón.

No sé de qué va todo esto, pero se marchó sin previo aviso, hijo. Vino temprano, se llevó sus cosas de su despacho y le dijo a Heidy que me dijera que me enviaría su dimisión. Y se fue directamente a Johnson & O'Neal, la competencia. ¿Qué está pasando? — Edward padre se reclinó en su silla y miró a Edward y a Heidy, su nueva secretaria personal—. ¿Te dijo algo a ti, cariño?

Heidy se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo lo que te dije anoche, querido. No sé más.

—¿Qué le dijiste anoche? —le preguntó Edward a Heidy—. ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?

—Bueno, no mucho, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que los dos han estado haciendo... en la oficina. Y va contra las normas, ya sabe.

—¿Qué hemos estado haciendo? No sé lo que quiere decir — se volvió hacia su padre, que estaba encendiendo un puro cubano—. Pero parece que tú sí que lo sabes, papá.

—Sexo, hijo. Parece que no habéis sido muy discretos y se han enterado todos. Supongo que ella ha decidido dimitir antes de que tuviera que despedirla.

—¿Cómo que se han enterado todos?

—Sí. Según parece, todo el mundo oyó lo que hicisteis. A través del intercomunicador, creo. Así que no puedes negarlo. Y por lo que he oído fue bastante... bueno, no sé qué palabra usar.

—Salvaje —dijo Heidy—. Y escandaloso. Irina dijo...

—¿Irina? —gritó Edward.

—Bueno, ella los oyó, señor Cullen. A través de la puerta, y también los otros... Victoria, Eric, el señor Black...

Respirando profundamente para mantener la calma, Edward cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente.

—Es una apuesta, papá. Con Alice.

—¿Tener sexo con una compañera en tu despacho es una apuesta con tu hermana?

—No es sexo. ¡Es un libro! Estoy escribiendo un libro y Bella me está ayudando. Es una novela romántica y ella es mi... era mi tutora.

—¿Escribe novelas románticas? A mí me encantan, y también a mi madre. ¿Me da su autógrafo? —le pidió Heidy a Edward.

Edward padre se levantó de su asiento, un sofá giratorio de cuero, y se acercó a un armario, de donde tomó una botella de whisky escocés. Sacó un vaso, se sirvió una generosa cantidad y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Y cuál es esta vez el premio? —preguntó mirando a su hijo.

—La espada.

—Pues arréglalo, hijo —dijo Edward enarcando las cejas—. Como se llame es demasiado valiosa como para estar con Johnson & O'Neal, especialmente ahora, que contaba con ella para que entrara en el comité ejecutivo. Y la próxima vez que escribas un libro, hazlo fuera de la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bella —dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Se llama Bella Swan.

—Lo que sea —Edward le hizo un guiño a Heidy y le dio otra calada al puro cubano.

—Dile que lo llamaré esta tarde —Bella miró a su secretario, Alec, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Eficiente y atractivo, era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que Johnson & O'Neal le había ofrecido cuando ella había aceptado el trabajo, un puesto que estaba a su disposición desde que en la nueva firma se habían enterado de su trabajo con Sporty Live. Llevaba tres horas en su nuevo puesto y no podía decir que era malo. Un sueldo muy alto, coche, despacho con vistas... No era nada malo. Pero echaba de menos Cullen.

Negocios y placer, se recordó. Y tenía razón, no habría funcionado. Pero ya lo había arreglado, y era hora de comprobar si realmente había una relación con Edward.

—El señor Cullen hizo la llamada desde aquí, desde la oficina —dijo Alec. Bella sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y dijo que va a llamar cada cinco minutos hasta que lo deje pasar a verla —en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Alec salió del despacho de Bella para contestar—. Es él otra vez, y está justo al otro lado de la puerta.

Edward asomó la cabeza en el despacho de Bella, llevando todavía el móvil en la oreja.

—Bonito despacho —comentó—. Y una vista estupenda —Alec esperó a que Edward entrara en el despacho y se sentara frente a Bella para cerrar la puerta— .Teníamos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Y yo cumplí mi parte, pero no recuerdo que tú hicieras lo mismo.

Bella hizo girar su asiento hasta quedar frente a la vista del lago Michigan, la vista que siempre había querido tener en Cullen y Asociados.

—Ahora soy la competencia. ¿Puedes vivir con eso? Porque soy buena, Edward, y lo sabes. Lucharemos por las mismas campañas.

—Has conseguido tu ascenso, era lo que querías. Pero un trato es un trato, y todavía estoy esperando a que cumplas tu parte.

—¿Sabes por qué he tenido que irme? —preguntó ella mirando al lago.

—Antes de que hablemos de eso, quiero que le eches un vistazo a unas páginas. Léelas, dame tu opinión y, después de que hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decirte, hablaremos de ello —él le tendió unas cuantas hojas de papel—. Cinco minutos, Bella. Después el trato habrá acabado.

—¿De verdad crees que podemos resolver esto en cinco minutos, Edward?

Ella se inclinó para agarrar los papeles, pero él impidió que los tomara.

—Tú sólo escucha. Yo leo más rápido.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero se quedó callada y asintió con la cabeza.

Edward se puso las gafas y empezó a leer:

—«A él le parecía increíblemente hermosa. Su visión era tan exquisita que ni las flores más bellas del jardín podían competir con ella».

—Eso es bonito —dijo ella—. Extraordinario.

—«La amaba de una manera que nunca antes había existido en el cielo ni en la tierra, no hasta que él la vio por primera vez. Y su corazón le decía que ese amor duraría toda la eternidad».

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Bella sorprendida—. Edward, no sé qué decir. Tenía miedo de tener que decirte que lo que escribes es horrible, pero esto... es maravilloso.

—Entonces, ¿estoy mejorando?

—¿Mejorando? Es increíble. Todas las palabras son perfectas, y la emoción fluye a través de ellas... Creo que podrías dedicarte a esto. Ya sabes, a escribir, tal vez novelas románticas.

—Dijiste que antes debería enamorarme, ¿recuerdas?

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Creo que hay algo sospechoso en todo esto, Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera el amor puede convertir a un mal autor en el mejor escritor del mundo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward sonrió.

—Bueno, primero me enamoré, y tenías razón, me ha ayudado —las facciones de Bella se suavizaron un poco—. Leí todos esos libros que querías que leyera y me di cuenta de lo malo que era mi estilo original. Y empecé a escribir con el corazón.

—Pero yo leí lo que estabas escribiendo, Edward. Era malísimo... horrible... espantoso...

—Eso no era de verdad —interrumpió él—. Quería que siguieras siendo mi profesora, y sólo se me ocurrió eso para conseguirlo. Pensé que era un plan bastante bueno. Si escribía algo realmente malo, tú estarías conmigo para ayudarme, y esperaba que eso me ayudara a conseguirte. Sabía que si leías lo que escribía de verdad, que, por cierto, era todo sobre ti, volverías al trabajo y nuestro trato se acabaría.

—¿Era todo sobre mí?

—Cada palabra. Excepto lo de los senos —él le tendió otra hoja de papel—. Lee esto.

Ella leyó las primeras líneas y miró a Edward, realmente sorprendida.

—¡Quieren que termines el libro, Edward! No sé qué decir... ¿enhorabuena, tal vez?

—Di que sí.

—¿A qué?

—¿Me quieres?

—Soy la competencia.

—Sí, pero ¿me quieres?

Ella se reclinó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Tú me quieres?

Él sonrió.

—Antes de decirte que te quiero, lo que es cierto, quiero que sepas que cuando un hombre ama a una mujer no quiere controlarla, sino apoyarla en todo lo que la haga feliz. Y si él no puede ser feliz con los éxitos de ella, si no la ayuda a conseguir lo que quiere, entonces es que no la ama. Y yo te amo, Bella, más que a nada en el mundo. Y justo después de ti viene la escritura. Me ha encantado escribir esos capítulos y creo que he sabido desde el primer párrafo, el de verdad, que iba a ser escritor. Y estoy a punto de pedirte que te cases conmigo, pero tienes que entender que te casarás con un autor, no con un agente de publicidad. Y eso significa que tendré que abrirme camino como escritor y que tendré que vivir de tu sueldo durante algún tiempo —sonrió—. Y tú tendrás que ocupar mi puesto en Cullen, porque he dimitido hace media hora y están desesperados por encontrar a alguien que forme parte del comité ejecutivo. También tendrás que acostumbrarte a un nuevo estilo de vida: yo me quedaré en casa y tú tendrás que salir a trabajar, porque si dices que sí, esa es tu vida. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí —levantándose e inclinándose hacia delante, ella puso las manos sobre la mesa—. Sí, Edward, te quiero. Me enamoré de ti el día que me pediste que moviera mis senos por la oficina, y no he dejado de quererte.

—No te pedí que los movieras —él también se levantó y se inclinó hacia Bella—. Pero me habría encantado. Y por si te interesa, te diré que ha sido muy difícil vender tu contrato a la competencia.

—Pero ahora que estoy vendida —bromeó—, creo que es hora de hablar de ese contrato. Nada legal, sólo algo que explique bien todos los detalles...

—Legal —afirmó él firmemente—. Legal y vinculante... para siempre.

—¡Sí!

—Ah, y sobre la espada... He dejado las apuestas, porque tendré mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo. Y se la voy a devolver a Alice, porque he ganado el mejor premio de todos.

—Eso sí que es romántico —murmuró Bella mientras rodeaba la mesa para abrazar a Edward.

—Sí que lo es.

Fuera, Brady, Matilda y Felix esperaban para oír la versión de Alec de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro.

—Sólo me he enterado de algo que tiene que ver con mover los seno


	13. Chapter 13

Como lo prometido es deuda, os envío el epílogo antes de publicarlo en ff.

Gracias a alimago - AstridMalfoy – Cullen Vigo - Dramione Black - Fran Ktrin Black - Milhoja Fran Ktrin Black.

_**0…**_

Hemos llegado al final, de ésta divertida historia.

Es una adaptación de "Un hombre romántico" de Dianne Drake.

Deseo que lo pasarais tan bien como yo cuando la leí.

Los nombres de las empresas que aparecen son apellidos de jugadores de baloncesto de la NBA

Un gran beso a todos, me acompañáis en la siguiente?.

**Epílogo**

Edward contempló la espada colgada sobre la chimenea. Había sido un regalo de la tía Alice para los gemelos, Emmett y Rosalie.

—Está perfecta ahí arriba —le dijo a su hermana.

—Y dentro de unos treinta años ellos pueden hacer una apuesta para ver quién se la queda. Pero mira adonde te ha llevado esta apuesta —dijo Alice señalando el salón de la casa de fin de semana—. Si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora, la apuesta habría sido más dura —bromeó—. Me alegro de que papá haya accedido a venderte la casa.

—Querrás decir Heidy. Y ahora que tienen un bebé, Nessy, nuestra hermana pequeña, está tan preocupado con su nueva vida que no creo que ni siquiera piense en esta casa.

—Bueno —suspiró Alice—. Tal vez la número siete, ¿o es la número ocho?, sea la definitiva. Parece que esta vez está enamorado.

—Esta mañana toca copos de avena —dijo Bella bajando las escaleras. Pasó por encima de Jacob, que estaba tumbado en el suelo practicando para otro episodio de The Patrol, en el que hacía de cadáver—. Y creo que podrías añadir algo de plátano para el desayuno de los gemelos.

—Ya lo he hecho —contestó Jacob intentando no mover los labios.

La vida les sonreía, pensó Edward. Y era feliz. Aún más, se sentía realizado siendo un escritor a tiempo completo y un papá que se quedaba en casa. Bella era la mujer de carrera que siempre había querido ser, y Edward padre no sólo recordaba su nombre, sino que cada vez le estaba dando más control sobre Cullen, porque él prefería dedicarse a su familia.

La vida en la casa de fin de semana, sin los animales disecados, era todo lo que Edward quería. Y era una bendición tener cerca a Sue y a los recién casados Jacob y Jane, porque ayudaban con los gemelos y él podía dedicarse a escribir.

—Bella, esta noche me gustaría revisar una escena contigo, entre Carlisle y Esme. Me parece un poco forzada, y quiero que me des tu opinión antes de seguir con ella.

Alice tomó a Emmett con un brazo y a Rosalie con el otro y se dirigió al antiguo despacho, convertido en habitación de los niños, ya que Edward había transformado la habitación de Jacob en el despacho, después de que Jane y Jacob se mudaran al apartamento del garaje.

—Si me perdonáis, me voy a llevar a estos dos para contarles las ventajas y los inconvenientes de ser gemelos.

Bella besó a los bebés antes de que Alice se los llevara y le pasó a Edward los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¿Quieres llevarme hoy a la ciudad? Llevo ese picardías rojo debajo del traje, ése que te gusta tanto. Y tengo algunas ideas para una escena en el coche que podrían funcionar, pero creo que tenemos que probarlas antes.

—La historia tiene lugar en 1830 —dijo él besándola en los labios.

—Lo sé, por eso creo que deberíamos probarlas antes —dijo haciéndole un guiño.


End file.
